Playlist
by SugaMama09
Summary: Formally named FYE, I've decided to make this a series of random one-shots songfics of my favorite songs. Naraku x Sessh in a couple of them, Inu x Sessh in most
1. For Your Entertainment

I don't & will never own Inuyasha or any of the other characters I happen to have in this story.

~*~*~

Naraku's heart leaped as he looked at the clock. Time to go home!

He pushed away from his desk & stood quickly, stuffing his arms with his phone, a few files he didn't get to finish, coat, car keys & wallet. He looked both ways before stepping out of his office & walked quickly towards the break room to clock out. Then he groaned as he saw Miroku, his talkative secretary, getting coffee.

Standing there wasn't going to magically clock him out. Matter of fact, it was only hindering him from returning to his lovely mate at home who he was sure had cooked him up an appetizing meal. His mouth watered just thinking about the feast....but first, he had to get past Miroku. He stepped in & set his things down slowly, hoping he could be silent & tiptoed over to clock himself out. He slowly typed his name & time into the computer & then pressed enter...

"Heeey! Naraku, how was your day?"

The kumo let his head dropped & sighed. Couldn't say he didn't try.

Naraku turned to Miroku & put on a fake smile. "Hey, Miroku, it was fine. How about yourself?"

"Oh, it was ok. Hey, you know that new guy? His name leaves me now...."

"Byakuya (1)? Yes, what of him?"

"We're supposed to hang out this weekend & watch the fight. Wanna come with?"

Naraku began picking his things up, hoping Miroku would get the hint. "No, thanks. I already have plans"

Miroku smiled. "With Sessh?"

"Naturally"

"I swear you two rut like rabbits. Better be glad you two can't have kids"

"Mhm"

Naraku started shifting towards the door. Miroku followed. It seemed like he did it absentmindedly.

"I'm looking forward to that fight Saturday. Dos Santos is going to beat Gonzaga's ass"

"I...don't watch UFC but ok, I'll take your word for it" Naraku said, letting out a fake laugh.

"You should at least youtube it. It'll be epic"

"Alright. If Sessh's libido holds out, I'll check it out"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, boss. See you tomorrow"

Naraku sighed in relief & stepped out, nearly running to the elevator. He pressed Floor & leaned against the back wall, sighing again. He only wasted 6 minutes. That meant six minutes longer it would take to get home to his mate, Sesshomaru. Closing his eyes, he imagined all the things he would do to him. Run his fingers through that silky, silver hair, down that lithe body, kiss those soft lips, run his tongue over his---

_**You're horny, let's do it; ride it, my pony---**_

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Naraku" said a low, sultry voice.

Naraku smiled, already detecting the arousel on the other side of the phone. "Oh, hey, babe. How was your day?"

"I wasn't very happy with you leaving before we finished round 27"

Naraku's smile grew. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"

"Oh, I know you will. Tonight"

"Tonight? Baby, you sure you don't want to do this tomorrow since I'm off---"

"You owe me"

Naraku shivered, detecting the sexy promise laced in with those words. Immediately, his cock began to harden.

"Yes, I know"

"You will pay me back tonight"

Naraku chuckled, loving how his uke could be so demanding of him. "Yes, sir"

"Where are you now?"

Naraku stepped out of the elevator & into the parking garage, looking for his Mercedes. It wasn't too hard to find considering most people here had Pintos, Lexus SUVs or Escalades. He never felt the need to flaunt his wealth but he did enjoy the finer things in life.

"I just got into the parking garage"

"Hurry home" came the whine, causing Naraku's handsome face to split into an even bigger smile.

"I will, babe, keep your hands off that sexy body until I get there to do so"

There was a low chuckle. "I will but you have twenty minutes to get here"

"Sessh! It takes me forty five min---"

"Then maybe you should haul ass here then, hu?" came the seductive whisper then the phone went dead.

Naraku turned his phone off, shaking his head & getting in his car. The sex with his mate was boomtastically epic but damn, it tired him out so much. He started his car & pulled out onto the street, heading for home. Usually, he'd stop & pick them up some dessert; Sesshomaru had a crazy sweet tooth. But knowing his silver-haired sweetheart most likely went out & bought some sweets in his bordem & also knowing he was impatiently waiting for Naraku to get home, he ignored the stores he bought the chocolates & ice cream from.

Naraku pulled up into their driveway after speeding down the highway & getting home in twenty-five minutes. Sesshomaru was the prompt type so he might be upset about that but Naraku couldn't risk getting another ticket like so many other times Sesshomaru demanded he get his ass home quickly.

Stepping up to the front door & unlocking it, Naraku stepped into the dark foyer. He noticed rose petels on the floor & set his things down to follow them up the spiral staircase into their bedroom.

"Seeeessh? Baby, I'm home!"

It remained silent.

'How is he going to make me rush home & not even be ready?' Naraku thought to himself.

He opened their bedroom door, expecting to see Sesshomaru on the bed or something but the only thing on the kingsized bed was more rosepetels. He loosened his tie & took his hair out of its bond, shaking out his inky black waves & sighing content. Then he heard a click & a thumping intro as a song began to play.

_**So hot out the box**_

_**Can we pick up the pace**_

_**Turn it up, heat it up**_

_**I need to be entertained **_

Naraku turn towards the sound system behind him & saw a slender index finger still pressed to the Play button. A hand, an arm, a body dissolved from the shadows as his mate, Sesshomaru stepped fully into the room. Naraku's eyes ran over that althetic body of his. With a whip & handcuffs in hand, Sesshomaru looked like something out of Naraku's fantasy.

_**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid**_

_**Imma hurt you real good baby**_

_**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say**_

_**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display **_

Somewhere around a million things ran through Narau's mind as Sesshomaru walked sensuously towards him & grabbed him by his tie to bring him down for a slow, passionate kiss.

"Oh, wow" was the only thing that seemed to cover everything, causing Sesshomaru to smile devilishly.

_**I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**_

_**Give it to ya til your screamin' my name**_

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on until it's over **_

Sesshomaru pushed Naraku so that the kumo fell onto the bed & climbed into his lap, nipping & sucking his his neck & slipping off his clothes. Naraku closed his eyes & wrapped his large hands around Sesshomaru's slim waist.

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do**_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

He cuffed the kumo's wrists to the bedpost, snapping the whip sharply when Naraku groaned.

"Sessh, this is not fa---"

"Shut the hell up" Sesshomaru ordered..

The inu-youkai trailed fiery kisses down & across Naraku's chest & back up to Naraku's jaw, running his wet, hot tongue along the strong bone structure & sucked at Naraku's pulse point. The kumo moaned.

_**Oh!**_

"I bet you thought that I was soft & sweet" Sesshomaru murmured huskily, singing along with the song

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

Sesshomaru slapped the end of the whip across Naraku's washboard abs, causing the kumo to grimace. He smiled in response & lapped up the blood slowly, keeping eye contact with his mate. If Naraku wasn't already turned on, he sure as hell was now.

_**'Sall right**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Baby I'm in control**_

_**Take the pain**_

_**Take the pleasure**_

_**I'm the master of both **_

Once he got all the blood, he began biting Naraku hard enough to make him bleed again, all the way down to his navel.

"Umm, Sessh..."

"Don't worry, big boy, I won't hurt your little buddy" Sesshomaru purred.

"It's far from little" Naraku protested & hissed in pleasure when Sesshomaru took the whole cock into his mouth, sucking firmly. Naraku tangled his fingers in his mate's hair.

"Ahh, Sessh. Mmmm. Shit, that feels good, baby"

_**Close your eyes, not your mind**_

_**Let me into your soul**_

_**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown **_

Sesshomaru slid his long, demonic tongue over the head quickly, holding down Naraku's thrusting hips.

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on until it's over **_

"Se--Sessh, I'm gunna cu--"

"Mmmmmm"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's mouth was full of cum. He swallowed it quickly & climbed on top of Naraku, slowly letting himself down on the kumo's cock, biting his lip & closing his eyes in pleasure.

_**Oh.**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I'm about to do**_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

Naraku groaned as Sesshomaru's tight muscles gripped his cock. The youkai began to rock up & down slowly at first, gaining in speed.

_**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

"Seeeeeesh" Naraku groaned.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he picked up speed, moaning. He placed his hands on Naraku's chest & leaned over to pull Naraku into a passionate kiss. They couldn't hold the kiss very long because they were both panting.

_**Oh**_

_**Do you like what you see?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I'm about to do**_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

Sesshomaru felt his climax just within reach & picked up the speed, rocking the whole bed.

"Ah, shit, baby" Naraku panted, eye rolling in pleasure, "Oh, fuck!"

Within moments, Sesshomaru saw white stars before his eyes & absolute pleasure shot through his body. He hadn't mean to, but he nearly screamed; the feeling was just that awesome. Naraku came soon after, his hands & legs twitching.

_**Oh!**_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

Sesshomaru collasped beside his mate, still panting. It was about five minutes before they caught their breaths.

"So...how was your day?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

Naraku chuckled. "Good enough. Miroku was as talkative as ever, I have a shitload of paper work to do & Kagura hit on me again"

"I should run that bitch over"

"Hey, hey, baby, calm down. At least she didn't touch my ass again" Naraku said, chuckling.

Sesshomaru growled, fangs bared but Naraku only laughed. Reaching over, Naraku ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair to calm him down a bit & also just to enjoy the feel of that silky hair again. An upset Sesshomaru was not as fun to have sex with as a turned on Sesshomaru...though when he was angry, the sex got wild & sometimes, it was just what Naraku was in the mood for. Sesshomaru closed his eyes then his breath evened out.

"Nu-uh, we're not done here" Naraku murmured, taking his hand out of his mate's hair, "We have to at least make it to round 35"

Sesshomaru opened one eye. "You think you can handle me that long?"

The kumo scoffed. "Please. I could make it to round 50 & still be ready for more"

"You lie"

"Am not"

"Then why settle for round 35 tonight? Let's get to round 50"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "I want to have sex, not get chafed"

"Jackass"

Naraku chuckled & rolled on top of him. "Then again, _I'll_ be between _your_ legs so I don't have too much to worry about"

He ran the back of his fingers gently along Sesshomaru's toned thighs, licking his lips . Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in sexual excitment. Reaching over to the bedside table he picked up the remote for the sound system & pressed the play button .

"Come on, big daddy"

Naraku smiled devilishly & leaned down to get to work on pleasuring his mate.

_**So hot out the box**_

_**Can we pick up the pace**_

_**Turn it up, heat it up**_

_**I need to be entertained**_

_**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid**_

_**Imma hurt you real good baby.....**_

~*~*~*~

(1) If you haven't been keeping up with Inuyasha:The Final Act, I'm not talking about the Captain of the Sixth Squad on Bleach. Byakuya is yet another one of Naraku's incarnations. Inuyasha: The Final Act is updated every Monday on

This was sort of a song fic. The song is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. I hope you enjoyed =]


	2. Breakeven

My name is not Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story

~*~*~*~*~

Another day....

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing...**_

Raising his watery eyes, he let the tears fall down the sides of his beautiful face & sighed

_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in...**_

Another night he will spend alone...without...him. The one he wanted, more than anything, to be with.

_**'Cause I got time while he got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven...**_

His heart twisted sickingly & tears filled his eyes once again. '_Why....?'_

_**His best days will be some of my worst...**_

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling like his heart was about to burst. '_This pain is...too much...'_

_**He finally met a man that's gonna put him first....**_

He dropped his head to his knees again. "He deserved better...but...I loved...." he whispered, trailing off.

_**While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no**_

He already knew in his heart his ex-boyfriend was unhappy in their relationship. Even though they'd been together for three years, he _knew_ they wouldn't last much longer. It was inevitable...they belonged together like peanut butter & honey...it was ok, but jelly was better...his ex had his jelly now.

_**What am I suppose to do**_

_**When the best part of me was always you and**_

_**What am I suppose to say**_

_**When I'm all choked up and you're okay**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces....**_

He closed his eyes now. He wasn't neccessarily a bad person. It wasn't like either of them cheated or fought all the time. Majority of the time, they actually did get along. They were like best friends. Things just didn't click between them.

_**They say that things happen for a reason...**_

He wasn't even sure when he realized it. His discomfort when it came to snuggling? Not particularly wanting any physcial contact? His ex's impassiveness? He admitted, they were not very affectionate...

_**But those wise words don't stop the bleeding...**_

More tears ran down his cheeks. All those were a factor. In a nutshell, they should have just let each other go. Constantly coming back to each other only hurt them more

_**'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no...**_

He wasn't even sure what finally got them to realized that they weren't meant for one another. One day, his ex just came over to his apartment & said they needed a break from each other. '_But damn, this pain....'_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**When the best part of me was always you...**_

As bad as he wanted to work it out, it was fruitless. If it hadn't worked out for three years, it never would.

"I could have tried...to talk it out..."

_**And what am I suppose to say**_

_**When I'm all choked up and you're okay...**_

He lifted his head once again & looked out the window. It was a beautiful day; blue skies, warm sun with a hint of fall's chill breezes. It would have a been a day he & his ex would have spent together...

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)**_

He bit his trembling lip to hold back the sob that eventually seep from his mouth & he cried quietly. _'He's happy now...so I need to be'_

_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame**_

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh**_

_**'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name...**_

It was so simple! Why was he so broken over something this simple? Staying together would have just made things more complicated, gotten them both hurt worse emotionally & would've prevented them from moving on once they _did_ break up

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in...**_

This mental conversation was having with himself was just going in circles. He still loved him but it was better that they moved on, now _he _ needed to move on

_**'Cause I got time while he got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break**_

_**No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no**_

He closed his crimson eyes again, his facial muscles relaxing as his thoughts became calm

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**When the best part of me was always you**_

It _was_ best that they moved on. It made no sense to be with someone you just found...attractivebut not attracted _to_

_**And what am I supposed to say**_

_**When I'm all choked up and you're okay..**_

For the probably hundreth time, he told himself he was ok with his ex dating someone else, someone else who made him happy. He was always calling his ex his silver-haired goddess or devilish angel, the former his ex did not like.

_"I may be your uke but I'm not your slutty bitch"_ he once told the kumo. That memory made him smile. He hadn't smiled in three weeks.

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces...**_

If he had gained nothing out of this relationship, he learned that there was no such thing as love at first sight. One had to work to earn someone's love; 'love at first sight' is a romantic way of saying you have a tame lust for a stranger

_**(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)**_

The kumo opened his eyes to let the last bit of his tears fall. His heart stopped it's painful, heavy thumping & a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

_**Oh, it don't breakeven, no**_

_**Oh, it don't breakeven, no....**_

He & Sesshomaru could never be together....but that didn't mean they were bitter

~*~*~*~

Yeeeeah, even I admit that was a bit boring. I couldn't find any other way to make it better, though. It was based loosly off of one of my relationships. The song is Breakeven by The Script. Review? =]


	3. The Ringleader Man

Due to the explicit lyrics of this song, I had to take out a few words. I didn't want anyone to be offended

Don't own any characters in this story

~*~*~

Naraku took the cegar out of his mouth the blew the smoke out through his nostrils. Tapping out the ashes from the end of his cegar, he chuckled.

"I came here to have fun. I don't want to make a scene & get thrown out of here. Now give me the money"

_**We gon' have a ripping good time**_

_**Just hit rewind & you can see I'm far too crazy...**_

The pitiful man in front of him shuddered. "I, uhh...I need just one more week--"

"You needed a week three weeks ago, old man" Naraku interrupted smoothly, "Pay up or there will be dire consquences"

_**My rhythms & rhymes keep ..... in line**_

_**'Cause now is not the time to be lazy...**_

The old man's face creased in worry as he wrung his hands nervously. "I...I don't have it yet. But I'll have it & more next week, Naraku, I promise!"

Naraku chuckled again & gently sucked the smoke from his cegar, once again blowing the smoke from his nose & staring at the old man through his lashes.

_**I'm the ringleader man, a cane in my hand & iced out top hat on my head**_

_**Aint you tired of that wackness**_

_**Sick of this wack shit**_

_**Woulnd't you like some of me instead...**_

"I have given you...four...long months...to pay me back, Toutousai..."

"Yes, I know, & I am so grateful--"

"Oh, I know you are. Because you know I would've come down to your house & made you watch me murder your woman. You'd better be grateful"

"I am, sir, internally grateful, I just--"

"Did I ask you to talk?"

Toutousai dropped his bald head, shaking it slightly.

_**The ringleader man**_

_**This is my circus im working**_

_**I can flip this whole game with one hand **_

Naraku watched a stripper while she slid slowly down the pole in front of him, seeming to only be slightly interested.

"Hey, sexy" she purred, "You enjoying the show?"

Naraku smirked. "Shut the hell up & do your job. I'm handling a deal here"

"Well, fuck you then" she snarled, straightening & walking away.

_**The ringleader man**_

_**I know its a fact that you rather**_

_**Just have some of me instead**_

_**The ringleader man (ha)**_

_**The ringleader man (haha heyyyy) **_

"See, Toutousai, the fact is, I really don't even need the money. I have prostitues bringing in good money & many people like you that owe me for the rest of your miserable lives for whatever reason"

The muscular henchmen to Naraku's left & right chuckled, instantly silencing when Naraku threw them a glare.

"Do you know why you owe me, Toutousai? Do you know why I beat that money out of you every few months?"

The old man shook his hanging head.

"I do it because it's a matter of respect. If I didn't beat it out of you, someone would think I was soft. & we all know I'm not soft"

_**This industry is my circus**_

_**I know that it just hurts just sit back and take pain like i used to... **_

"Raise your head & look at me, you old fart. Don't act like you're a shunned child" Naraku hissed.

Toutousai looked at him & he saw a few tears glistening down his wrinkled cheeks & the corners of his eyes.

"Please, Naraku...please don't kill my family" he begged in a whisper.

Naraku's wickedly handsome face split into an unexpected smile. "Oh, at least one of your family members _will_ die, Toutousai. I can guarantee that"

_**And im trying to stop cursing but i dont give a fuck**_

_**Im gon' curse you with lyrical voodoo **_

"Naraku, please!" Toutousai begged, big eyes watery.

The kumo's wine-colored eyes twinkled. "Begging is such a turn on for me but you have done it so much, I can't even get a hard-on anymore"

_**Im the ringleader man**_

_**You cant understand the shit that comes out of my head **_

The buff henchmen that were sitting by Naraku stood & each grabbed Toutousai by his arms, dragging him outside through the back door.

"Please, Naraku, don't do this! I promise I'll pay you back next week!"

The customers in the strip club glanced towards the commotion but otherwise didn't react. Naraku was a well-known guy around the area & they knew to never second guess him. They were afraid of him.

_**But you like all that wackness**_

_**Loving all that wack shit i rather just say fuck you instead **_

Naraku followed at an amble pace. The henchmen threw Toutousai into Naraku's car & took off towards Toutousai's house.

"Please, Naraku, please don't do this!" Toutousai blubbered, sobbing. Naraku only stared at him, a smirk plastered on his face

_**The ringleader man**_

_**This is my circus im working **_

The car stopped after a 10 minute drive & the henchmen pulled Toutousai out of the car. They walked up to the house & banged on the front door.

"Who is it?" called a feminine voice.

"Tell her it's you & you left your key somewhere* Naraku whispered smoothly, standing behind the old man. Toutousai swallowed, more tears falling down his face.

"It's just me, dear. I left my key at the store"

There was a pause then a tinkling laugh. "Honey, that's the, what, fifth set of keys you've los---"

An old woman opened the door & froze at the sight of the henchmen & Naraku. The kumo smiled.

"Good evening, Kaede" Naraku purred.

_**I can flip this whole game with one hand**_

_**The ringleader man **_

Kaede stood frozen then her hands shot up to her mouth. "Toutousai, oh, God! How could you---"

One of the henchman suddenly darted behind her & shoved a knife into her back, causing her eyes to bulge & Toutousai to cry out.

"Noooooo!!"

Kaede's lifeless body was pushed down the stairs & the henchmen went into the house to take care of anyone else. Naraku gently placed his hands on the grieving old man's shoulders.

"It could've been avoided if I'd had my money, Toutousai" Naraku whispered in his ear, "You know I don't like to cause any grief"

"You fuckin' bastard, Naraku. Karma's a bitch" Toutousai sobbed. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Yes, it is. That is why you have to pay the price for not getting me my damn money"

He twisted Toutousai's neck quickly & smoothly, the loud, cracking noise letting everyone near know the old man was dead. Naraku dropped the body in disgust & placed his hands in his pockets, looking at the other henchman.

"Inuyasha, find whoever else is in there & help Sesshomaru kill them" he ordered & the guard nodded obediantly.

_**I know its a fact that you rather**_

_**Just have some of me instead **_

_**The ringleader man (ha)**_

_**The ringleader man (haha)...**_

~*~*~

Eh? Eh? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Drawn out? It was just a thought that came to mind one morning & wanted to see how it could turn out. Review? =D


	4. I'll be Home for Christmas

I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately T-T)

~*~*~*~

_**I'll be home for Christmas....**_

It was December 23rd. Sesshomaru still hadn't heard from him & he was getting a bit anxious. It would be their first Christmas & he didn't want to spend it alone. Well, Kagome & her friends were there but he would've gladly traded them for the one he really wanted to be with.

"Sessh, I got some eggnog!"

"Great" he muttered.

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have snow...& mistletoe....& presents under the tree...**_

Kagome passed her friend, Sango, & Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, a glass & held one out for Sesshomaru, who shook his head.

"I don't want any" he said quietly.

"Aw, c'mon, Sessh. It's got alcohol" Sango encouraged.

"Yeah, it might relax you some" Miroku added.

"No. I don't need to relax" the demon said, "I said I don't want any"

_**Christmas Eva will find me **_

_**Where the lovelight gleams...**_

Kagome sat down on the couch beside Sesshomaru. "Look, we know you have your hopes up about...you know..."

Sesshomaru flexed his jaw, turning his head away from her.

"I know you're hoping he comes....we're all hoping. But it's not likely" she continued.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams...**_

"He said he was going to so he will" Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth.

"He also said he was going stop masterbating when he found the right one" Sango muttered, earning a vicious glare from Sesshomaru.

"Sessh, think about it" Miroku said, "He said he would _try_ to make it. But who knows what obsticales will prevent him from coming. He's pretty busy & things are hectic with the war & all"

_**Christmas Eva will find me**_

_**Where the lovelight gleams....**_

"You don't know even know the type of sacrifices he would make & the shit he'd go through just to see me!" Sesshomaru snapped, fangs bared, "He went against his commander's orders just to come see me walk across the stage & get that damn diploma when his company needed him most & he knew he would get in a shitload of trouble for it but he did it anyway! For me!"

"Sessh, calm down--" Kagome said quietly, gently placing her hand on his.

Sesshomaru shot up into a standing position, glaring down at her. "I don't need to calm down. There wasn't even much to get upset about until you mere humans began to doubt him"

"We weren't doubting him--" Sango started.

"You are not my concern, ningen! Naraku said he'd be here by midnight, he will make damn sure he gets his ass here at midnight!"

Kagome glanced at the clock. 11:59....12:00...

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my...**_

"Sessh...it's midnight" she whispered.

The demon turned his glare from her to the clock & she could almost feel his heart dropping. The look in his eyes was almost too sad for her to bear. She stood & walked over to wrap her arms around him. He stiffened, jaw clenched hard.

"I'm not saying he didn't try, Sessh. I know he probably raised hell trying to come back. But he's a soldier & we're in a war. He has his duties & he can't abandon it to keep his promise to his sweetheart. Not that he wouldn't go to hell & back to keep that promise...but he also promised the Army he'd do his job first"

Sesshomaru pushed her away firmly & sat down, face emotionless. Of all the years Kagome spent with him, she knew that mask just meant he didn't want anyone to see the pure emotion he was feeling. She kneeled in front of him.

"I bet you're on his mind right now" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Sesshomaru turned his face away from her again. She caught sight a unshed tears in his eyes.

The doorbell rang & after a moment of looking at the demon, Kagome stood to answer it.

_**Only in my...**_

Because Sesshomaru turned his face away from Kagome & the door had been behind her, he didn't know who was there. He didn't care who it was if it wasn't Naraku. Then he heard gasps & turned to look.

Naraku stood there in his uniform, his inky-black hair up in a pony tail. He took his hat off & dropped his duffle bag to the ground, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Hey, gorgeous. Merry Christmas"

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure how, because it happened so fast but suddenly, he was up & running straight into Naraku's arms. Raw emotion ripped from his throat as he sobbed openly, switching between kissing Naraku & nuzzling his neck. Naraku held him close, smiling to himself, a tear escaping from his eyes. Kagome & the others looked on, crying themselves.

"I can't believe you're here" Sesshomaru whispered after a moment, leaning back to look into his lover's face.

Naraku smiled. "I'm in a shitload of trouble but I wouldn't have passed up coming to see you for Christmas for the world & five dollars"

Sesshomaru laughed & kissed him deeply, running his hands through Naraku's hair.

_**If only in my...dreams....**_

~*~*~*~

I know many people have sang this song but for this story, I was refering to I'll Be Home for Christmas by Brian Mcknight. I have a brother in the military who left for Afghanistan today so hearing this song this past Christmas had me hoping he'll be able to sing it to me next year. Review? =]


	5. Tik Tok

Just a fun little story I thought about in the car =]

& as always, I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters I happen to have in this story

~*~*~*

Sesshomaru flicked away a blunt as Inuyasha walked up to him with a peice of paper in his hand.

"Is it worth my time?" the demon asked. The hanyou nodded once.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It's over the bridge"

Sesshomaru took the peice of paper, read over it & nodded. "Good job. That's one..."

Miroku jogged up to the two brothers, nearly out of breath. "Hey, I got one today in the mall. It's going to be across town"

The dark-haired young man handed Sesshomaru the peice of paper he brought with him & the youkai read it over quickly.

"Looks fun enough" the demon said flatly, "Now we're waiting for Naraku, Shippou, Kouga & Byakuya"

They waited for ten minutes until the other four men previously mentioned arrived & Sesshomaru looked at each flyer the men brought. Then he did a double take & raised an eyebrow at Shippou, lightly another blunt.

"What the hell? A skating rink?"

The fox shrugged bashfully. "It sounded fun"

"It's not worth my time"

The dog demon crumbled up the flyer & threw it carelessly behind his shoulder. Inuyasha reached for the blunt & inhaled deeply.

"So, are we gunna hit all these parties up, Maru?" the hanyou asked, passing the blunt to Naraku who also inhaled deeply. The dog nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, they seem fun enough. They're spread out so we can't stay at either very long"

Kouga puffed on the blunt & handed it to Shippou who refused.

"Want some, Byaku?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little hit" the man replied & inhaled deeply.

"Let's stop fucking around. The party I picked is 20 miles away. Let's go" Sesshomaru ordered & they got into his truck.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**_

_**(Hey, what up girl?)**_

_**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**_

_**(Lets go)...**_

The party Sesshomaru picked was already bumping by the time they got their, 25 minutes later. They filed out & went into the crowded house it was being hosted in & were greeted by a cute girl.

"You guys looking for sex, alcohol or drugs?"

"Sex" Inuyasha, Miroku & Kouga said immediately.

"Alcohol" Sesshomaru & Naraku stated in a bored voice.

"Drugs" Byakuya muttered.

Shippou stayed silent, his big green eyes darting around nervously.

"Alrighty then" the girl said & produced three bottles of beer, a bag of marijuana & some pills, "Here's your alcohol & drugs. These pills are X. I'll go get some of my girls for you three" she continued, the latter she directed at Inuyasha, Kouga & Miroku, who smiled devilishly.

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

_**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back...**_

Naraku & Byakuya popped one of the X pills & swallowed it. "Try some, Maru, it'll help loosen that stick you have shoved up your ass" Byakuya said

"Keep talking shit & you will have a stick shoved up _your_ ass"

"I detected a sexual undertone to that sentence"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes & sipped from his bottle of beer. "Go get laid"

_**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**_

_**Trying on all our clothes, clothes...**_

"We meet back at the spot in an hour" Sesshomaru roared over the music & all men nodded & went their seperate ways. Shippou wandered aimlessly, looking for the food. He didn't know why he actually came to these parties when he didn't like them. He just wanted to be with the guys. Still, their party hopping weekends were much better than sitting around, smoking, like they usually did. Inuyasha made fun of him because he refused to even drink. Finding the kitchen, he made his way around the drunks on the floor & the couples making out & dove into the refrigerator. He hoped the hour would fly by.

_**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**_

_**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs...**_

Naraku harassed Sesshomaru for a dance, drawing attention to them from an occassional yell from the inu-demon.

"C'mon, Maruuuuu! Just one dance"

"I said no"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"No"

"I'll leave you alone if you say yes"

"No"

"Give you money for gas?"

"No"

"Pay you back for stealing your bag of weed last week & then get you some more"

"Fine!"

Sesshomaru whirled on him & froze as Naraku whooped & started dancing wildly.

'Oh, my God' was all the demon could think.

"C'mon, Maru! Get jiggy wit' it!" the kumo hollered.

"Remind me not to ever give you X in the future" sesshomaru responded & walked off. He glanced over his shoulder to find Naraku dancing on a chick that was as good at dancing as the kumo. He shook his head & sat at a couch to smoke with some strangers.

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy...**_

Inuyasha, Miroku & Kouga were taken upstairs, following the girl who greeted them & two of her friends.

"Oh, hell yeah, I got the short one" Kouga growled, smiling lecherously.

"I got the one with the long hair" Inuyasha put in

"I have no choice but to take the best looking one" Miroku stated, rubbing his hands together.

They stepped into a bedroom to find a huge master bed with two other coules already making out on the floor. From the moans coming from the closet, there was a couple in the closet as well. Each man took their respective girls, threw them on the bed & climbed on top of them.

"Hey, mutt, don't try to catch a peep at my cock. I can guarantee it's bigger than yours" Kouga boasted, leaning in to kiss his girl on her neck.

"Shut the hell up! No one wants look at that wrinkled peice of shit!" Inuyasha yelled

The girls all made a noise of disgust then giggled.

"Hey!", Miroku yelled, "I'm trying to get laid & you two are turning me off!"

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh oh...**_

Byakuya stumbled through the rooms, bottle of sake in each hand. He found Sesshomaru lounging on a couch, a girl kissing on his neck while he smoked, looking disinterested & flopped down beside him. The demon gave him a, Do I know you? look.

"Hey, Maru" Byakuya slurred slightly, "is an hour up yet?"

The demon shook his head slightly as the girl moved his shirt up & began kissing his hard stomach.

"Do you...know her?"

Again, the demon shook his head.

"Why won't you say anything?"

"I'm high as fuck!" Sesshomaru yelled, glared at him then started laughing. Byakuya laughed along with him though he wasn't sure why they were laughing; he just liked the see & hear the inu-youkai laugh. It was a smooth, baritone bass & he had the most gorgeous smile. Before he realized it, he was leaning forward to kiss the silver-haired demon. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the peck on the cheek; he simply took another puff of the blunt & passed it back to the person beside him.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh oh**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh...**_

Byakuya put his bottles of sake down then pushed the girl away who fell back on her butt, glaring up at him in surprise.

"You jerk, I was making him feel good!"

"I got it now. Go & play with yourself or something" Byakuya muttered & gave Sesshomaru a full-on kiss on the mouth, startling the youkai. He only froze though, not exactly sure what to do. This was a long-time friend of his, just like Shippou, Kouga & Miroku, so this was a bit...awkward. But the kiss was pretty good, he had to admit, so he let the incarnation continue, keeping his lips still.

Byakuya reached down & slipped his hand in the youkai's pants.

"Wow, you're a big boy" Byakuya whispered huskily in his ear.

'What the hell was I thinking? I hope he doesn't remember this' Sesshomaru thought.

_**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here...**_

Sesshomaru pushed Byakuya away firmly, earning a whine & took out his phone to send his friends a 'We're leaving' text messege.

"We're leaving to go to Inuyasha's party" Sesshomaru said, standing.

Byakuya followed him to the truck to wait for the others. Shippou came out with his mouth full of food & more in his hand. Sesshomaru wondered how the boy stayed skinny.

'Teenagers' he thought grumpily.

Naraku zipped out, hyper & smiling like a fool & jumped into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Wasn't that fun?!" he hollered. Obviously, he still thought he was in the house with the loud music.

"It was alright" Byakuya muttered, finishing one of his bottles & throwing it out the window, "It would've been better if Sesshomaru let me give him head"

Naraku raised his eyebrows & looked at the inu-youkai.

"Shut up" Sesshomaru said to Naraku, glaring.

Inuyasha, Miroku & Kouga followed shortly after, their hair messy.

"Where the hell were you three?" Naraku hollered.

"Fuckin'" Inuyasha replied, "but it wasn't all that good. My damn nuts itch now"

"That's what you get for being a jackass, mutt" Kouga grumbled.

"At least I got crabs from a cute girl instead of the butt-ugly slut you were licking!" the hanyou retorted, "I bet you'll have sores around your mouth by the end of tonight!"

"Well, I had a good time, at least" Miroku said a quiet voice, smiling to himself, "I even got her number"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha & Kouga said together.

"All of you shut the hell up" Sesshomaru said in a clear voice, "That's one party down, six more to go. We're going to Inuyasha's pick"

"WHOO!!" Naraku screeched & Sesshomaru punched him in the head.

"You damn spider, calm the fuck down!" the inu-youkai growled.

Naraku only laughed.

_**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_

_**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger...**_

Sesshomaru pulled up in the huge parking lot. From the flyer on the paper, Sesshomaru was led to believe the rave would be the large building that sat in front of him but it seemed the party was in the parking lot. The streetlights that lit the parking lot of bashed out somehow, leaving it in darkness. The thousands of people holding swung their rave sticks around as I Gatta Feeling pulsed from the stereo system.

"Oh, shit, this is going to be awesome!" Kouga yelled & jumped out of the car.

The others follwed suit & immediately spread out all across the parking lot

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk...**_

Naraku, Sesshomaru & Byakuya weren't big fans of rave parties. It was just loud, thumping music with people jumping up & down & wild sex. Every once in a while, there would be drugs & good alcohol going around, which is the only reason why Sesshomaru figured they should give it a chance.

"Let's go somehwere private" Byakuya said in his ear.

The inu-youkai ignored him & walked off, hoping to find a dark corner to wait in until an hour passed then they could get going. Byakuya followed him, plucking at his shirt, whining.

"C'mon, Maru, I'm not saying we gatta fuck, let me just give you he--"

"Go fill your mouth with someone else's cock & shut the fuck up" Sesshomaru snarled, glaring at him. That finally brought it across for the demon & he sulked off, muttering something along the lines of, 'arrogant ass'. Naraku snuck up beside him, chuckling.

"You sure know how to kill someone's buzz"

"Fuck off"

Sesshomaru continued ahead, dodging jumping, sweaty bodies as Naraku followed. Once they got to the other side, Sesshomaru picked up a bottle of vodka & took a sip as he sat on the gravel. Naraku sat beside him.

"Why won't you give him the time of day?" Naraku asked, taking the bottle from Sesshomaru & sipping from it.

"He's just not my type"

"What _is _ your type?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Naraku, I'm not going back out with you"

_**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**_

_**Or the police shut us down, down**_

_**Police shut us down, down**_

_**Po-po shut us...**_

Inuyasha grabbed a glow stick from the ground & began moshing with everyone else, whooping & hollering. Kouga watched in slight interest, looking for a hot girl to dance with. He found one after a moment of peering through the crowd & walked up to her, leaning in to talk in her ear.

"Wanna dance?"

She turned to him, looked him up & down then smiled, shaking her head. "No, thanks"

"Aw, c'mon. I won't rape ya. Just one dance"

"The lady said no, dude, now fuck off"

Kouga turned & was staring into another guy's angry face. He was a few inches shorter than the wolf but buff like a body builder. Kouga scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with you, not to mention I wasn't talking to you"

"It does have something to do with me. That's my wife"

Kouga blanched but kept it cool. "Then why the hell did you bring her to a rave? You're a fucktard, bringing her to a place that most people just come to fuc---"

The guy punched Kouga in the jaw, shutting him up. The people closest to them turned to them & gasped, a few people calling to their friends that two guys were getting ready to fight. Soon enough, a crowd gathered. Once Kouga gained his footing again, he glared at the buff man & growled.

"I was going to walk away, considering I'd look like a bully fighting a midget like you but now, you've pissed me off"

"Bring it, pretty boy"

Kouga charged & got in two hooks before the guy bunched him in the stomach. That slowed him down long enough to get another punch to the face. He stumbled back then head-butted the other man in the belly, snarling in anger. Then he heard Inuyasha curse.

"Damn! Maru!! Some dude's beatin' Kouga's ass!!"

'Stupid mutt' Kouga thought with a roll of his eyes.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh oh...**_

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's call & jumped up, jogging towards the large knot of watchers. He noticed it wasn't only some guy & Kouga fighting, now Inuyasha was fighting someone & Byakuya was starting shit also.

'Damn it'

He stepped in between Kouga & the guy he was fighting, giving Kouga a Get in the car look before he turned in time to avoid a punch from the guy Kouga had been fighting.

"You gunna let your woman handle your fights now, pretty boy?" the man taunted as Kouga walked away. The wolf stopped, hands balling into fists.

"Kouga! Get your ass in the truck! _Now_!" Sesshomaru snarled to which the wolf obeyed.

He turned to the other man & glared at him before swinging a hard right hook to his jaw, knocking him out cold. He was wiping the blood from his knuckles when Naraku came running over.

"Maru, what in the hell...?"

"Get Shippou & Miroku & take them to the truck. We're leaving" Sesshomaru dead-panned. Naraku nodded & took off again.

"You want some of this, bitch? You want this?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck & started to drag him to the truck, the hanyou protesting & kicking the whole way.

"Damn it, Maru, I was finna beat his a---"

"Shut the hell up! We're leaving now!"

"No, the hell you ain't" a voice said behind them.

Sesshomaru stopped & turned, getting ready to curse that voice out until he saw the gun pointed at he & Inuyasha by the person Inuyasha had been previously fighting.

"You two ain't going nowhere until I beat his ass for disrespecting me" the man said.

The inu-demon hesitated only a moment before he took off, Inuyasha right at his heels as gunshots rang across the parking lot. There were screams of terror & the music suddenly died, leaving only the noise of people running, cursing, car doors slamming, cars starting & screeching off & panting as people ran every which way. Sesshomaru saw Naraku hop in the truck, Shippou already in & Miroku in the passenger seat.

"Get your ass in!" Sesshomaru roared to Inuyasha then jumped behind the wheel & took off, almost leaving Inuyasha. The tires screeched painfully, causing all the men to groan & then they shot forward & was out of there. Once they felt safe, Naraku sighed.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dumb & dumber here" Sesshomaru said, waving dismissively at Kouga & Inuyasha,"started shit with two guys then one of them pulled out a gun"

"I just wanted to dance with his wife!" Kouga retorted.

Sesshomaru nearly swirved off the road. "You _what_?!"

"I didn't know she was his wife until later!"

Everyone sighed in disgust then Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "What's your excuse?"

"He said I disrespected him somehow & I told him to fuck off"

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

Silence fell as their hearts calmed down. It had already been a wild night & it was only just begining.

"Um..guys...?"

"What is it, Shippou?" Kouga muttered.

"We left Byakuya..."

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh...**_

Sesshomaru executed a quick U-turn & raced back to the parking lot.

"Fuck! Damn it! Shit!" the inu-youkai curse profusely, hoping their friend hadn't been shot.

They arrived back in a matter of minutes to the now empty of people, littered parking lot. All five of men piled out & started calling their friend's name, running in opposite directions. As the minutes wore on, the men got more frantic.

"We should call the police!" Shippou squealed.

"Hell no! We'll handle this. Involve the police & we'll get interrogated" Naraku said & everyone nodded.

"Look, we're going to look for him even if we have to get back in the truck to do so" Sesshomaru said, "But we're not leaving until we do"

They spread back out. Finally, after 30 minutes, Miroku found Byakuya up a tree, shaken.

"Guys! I found him!" he hollered. Then he looked back up at Byakuya. "Hey, dude, it's alright, come down"

"Hell, no, Miroku, I almost got shot, man!"

"It's ok, Ku, they're gone. Only me & the guys are here"

The group came back together, all trying to calm Byakuya down enough to come out of the tree.

"Maruuuu, I want you to catch me!" he whined.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes & sighed but he had no choice. "Alright, I'll catch you"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes, Byakuya"

"Swear it to me!"

"Get your ass down here now!"

"_Swear it!_"

Sesshomaru groaned quietly, frustrated. "I swear I will catch you!"

Without hesitation, Byakuya jumped & Sesshomaru caught him easily then set him down, sighing.

"Alright. I know we have a few other parties to go to but it's already been a long night"

"Mine next!" Miroku blurted.

"No, mine!" Kouga countered.

"I think we should end the night with mine" Naraku said, calmed down some & looking like he was about to pass out

"As if, old man! Your party will be the lamest of all" Byakuya snorted, recieving a deathly glare from the kumo.

"Maru!" Inuyasha whined.

"I don't give a damn where we go. Talk it out amongest yourselves like adults" Sesshomaru replied, slipping his hands in his pocket. They men huddled into a circled, harsh whispers & insults being thrown in every few moments. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree while they decided. After waiting a few minutes, Inuyasha confirmed that they agreed to go to Miroku's party since the flyer he brought said there would be girls & alcohol galore. Sesshomaru nodded, straightened & they all piled back into the truck.

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me...**_

"Will there be any weed there? I wanna blunt" Naraku groaned, probably feeling the crash from his X pills.

"Where there's alcohol, there's drugs" Inuyasha responded, staring aimlessly out the window.

After a 10 minute drive, they arrived at the party. It was being held in a large building with huge windows but because it was dark inside, minus a few spot lights here & there, they could see inside. The men hopped out & walked in. Immediately, they smelled marijuana smoke & Naraku tugged on Sesshomaru's shirt sleeve.

"Let's go get high" he hollered over the music & the inu-youkai nodded.

They left the group they walked in with & followed the tendrils of smoke all the way to the back of the dark room, sitting. One of the people smoking, a large demon with huge eyes looked at them for a moment before passing the blunt.

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said & took a puff. He then passed it to Naraku who also inhaled. Suddenly, they began to feel a bit light-headed &....happy?

"You know, Maru" Naraku started, smiling to himself, "I wonder what it'd be like....if we were still together"

"We'd have a baby by now" the dog demon replied & they began to laugh hysterically.

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me...**_

Inuyasha darted to the dancefloor & started dancing on the first woman he saw, the bass from the music vibrating through his whole body. The woman turned around, saw him & stared for a moment then smiled & kept on dancing, throwing her hands up & whooping.

"Let's go to the back where there's some privacy" she said in his ear & he nodded in response

She took his hand & pulled him into a small storage room then turned & kissed him deeply, running her hands under his shirt.

"I'm Kikyou, by the way. You can yell it when I give you head"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as she dropped to her knees & unbuckled his jeans. She hesitated a moment then tried to slide his whole cock into her mouth but started gagging once it reached the back of her throat.

'For fuck's sake...' Inuyasha thought sourly.

She tried again, only to gagged again, so she settled on sucking on the head. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He had to admit, that didn't feel half bad. She wiggled her tongue into the little hole & he hissed in pleasure, placing his claw on her head.

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me...**_

Once again she attemtped to swallow his cock, gagged then let his cock fall from her mouth.

"What the---, lady, you're not done!' Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou covered her mouth then suddenly barfed. Inuyasha hopped back, groaning in disgust.

"My bad, your cock is just so big" she said, grinning up at him. It would've been seductive had there not been puke on her chin. Inuyasha shuddered & stepped out, shaking his head. He noticed Kouga not far off, sipping from a red cup as he danced with a woman with red hair. Miroku was to his right, looking more like he was having sex than dancing. As the party wore on he became bored & went to go search for his brother. He found the inu-demon laying on his stomach with a blunt in one hand, laughing at something Naraku said.

"This party sucks" Inuyasha yelled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Sesshomaru held the blunt up to him & burst out laughing. "This will help you have a good time"

Naraku, who was draped across his back, cackled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes & sat in front of his brother, watching them in amusement. Sesshomaru was much more fun to be around when he was high. His laugh was loud but he prefered it over Sesshomaru's cursing & growls.

'I think everyone does'

Sighing, he helped Naraku up then Sesshomaru & dragged them towards the truck.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not ready to go yet!" Sesshomaru protested but didn't fight against the hanyou.

"I'm bored & hungry! Let's go!" Inuyasha hollered & texted the others to come on out. He got Sesshomaru & Naraku in the truck as Byakuya came out looking like he had just woken up, Shippou right behind him. They had to wait for Miroku the longest. Inuyasha guessed he was fooling around with some girl. Since Sesshomaru was in no position to drive, Inuyasha hopped into the driver's seat. Besides, Sesshomaru was busy with Naraku anyway. Both men were lip-locked & rolling around, trying to wrestle the other's clothes off. Inuyasha & the other's were used to their extreme PDA by now. Naraku & Sesshomaru dated for 4 years before they broke up a month ago so it was nothing new. They just made sure they got out of the demons' way.

Miroku finally appeared from the building, his clothes & hair all over the place, & jumped into the car, panting.

"Hey. Why the rush?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"It was boring & I'm hungry" the hanyou replied.

"I want White Castle!" Naraku suddenly said.

"Burger King" Sesshomaru muttered.

"No, let's just go to another party & get something there!" Shippou whined.

"I say we should hit up both restaurants" Miroku mentioned & there was a cheer as Inuyasha pulled away from the building.

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me...**_

First, they drove to White Castle that was just up the road.

"What does everyone want?" Inuyasha asked.

"15 burgers!"

"Fries & a milk shake!"

"I heard that chicken sandwich is pretty good..."

"Not all at one time!" Inuyasha hollered.

"This food is a stroke & heart attack waiting to happen..."

"Get the mozzerella sticks, Yasha!"

"You're lactose intolerate, jackass!"

"Hey, Maru, let's get the funnel cake sticks then I can lick the sugar off your body"

"Nasty bastards"

"Yasha, get me the---!"

_"Shut the hell up!"_

Everyone was silent as Inuyasha pulled up to the speaker, except Naraku & Sesshomaru, who were still moaning & wrestling.

"Welcome to White Castle, how may I help you?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I want a crave case, 7 crinkle fries, two chicken sandwiches, two chocolate milkshakes & five Cokes"

"....Would you like anything else?"

"No, that's it"

The person recieving the order told him the total & instructed him to pull up to the first window.

"Damn, Yasha, you can pay all that?" Miroku wondered.

"Yeah. But all of y'all owe me!"

All the guys muttered an, 'Alright'. Inuyasha dug in his pocket to get the money then handed it to the lady in the first window. Once she gave him his change & reciept, he pulled up to the second window to recieve the food.

"Naraku, Maru, get out of each others' pants & help hold this shit" Inuyasha growled.

"But I don't want to get out of his pants!" Naraku growled back.

"Hold the damn drinks, you damn pervert!"

Naraku sighed & straightened & grabbed the Cokes & the milkshakes while Sesshomaru held the crave case.

"Pop it open, Maru, I'm fuckin' starvin'" Kouga muttered, reaching to recieve the burger. Sesshomaru tossed him one & he immediately dug into it, while he gave one to Shippou & Byakuya. Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot & the food was passed around. The food was pretty good. Miroku tried to persuade Inuyasha to go get them some more but the hanyou complained that they were going to another restaurant plus he'd spent quite a bit already.

"Go back in there your damn self" Inuyasha added.

"Yasha, let's go to Burger King now"

"Damn, Shippou! How many burgers did you have?!"

"7. Sesshomaru & Naraku had most of 'em!"

"Damn it, Maru! What the hell?!"

"I got the munchies! Calm the hell down, I can't help it!"

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh & threw himself back into the seat, closing his eyes. "You're spotting us at Burger King"

"Alright"

He went ahead & handed Inuyasha the money & the hanyou backed out of the parking lot of White Castle, speeding over to Burger King 15 miles away.

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in...**_

"Let's go in" Byakuya said drowsily, "I need to get out & walk around"

They all went inside while Inuyasha went up to put in their orders. The other sat at a bench then pulled up a table for Byakuya since there wasn't much room for him to sit. The demon wanted to stretch out anyway. Naraku was pressed against Sesshomaru, his hand on the inu-youkai's thigh. Shippou made sure not to look in their direction, in case they were giving each other goggly eyes or something gross similar to that. Miroku kept himself & Kouga entertained by talking about the girls from the parties.

"This one girl was dancing on me at the party you picked & had me singing like Whitney Houston" Kouga said & they both laughed.

"What song were you singing?"

"All The Man I Need, duh" the wolf replied & they fell into a fit of laughter again, drawing the attention of other customers in the restaurant.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up...**_

Inuyasha came back with two trays of food & the men cheered.

"Alright, alright. Shut up & eat so we can go to the next party & get drunk"

The moment he set the tray on the table, the men grabbed the food, forcing him to jump back before someone mistook his finger for a fry. To anyone else, it would've looked like none of them had eaten in days. Besides Sesshomaru, who ate quickly but didn't look like a pig, all the men stuffed their faces, some even attempting to talk with their mouths full.

'Barbarians' Sesshomaru thought absentmindedly.

Halfway through their meal, Inuyasha was throwing away some of the wrappers away to make some room when a man purposely bumped into him, chuckling.

"Oops, sorry, fag" he muttered & his friends laughed along with him.

"Yasha" Miroku said hesitantly, "Just come sit back down. Let's just have a good time"

"Yeah, _Yasha_, listen to your little boyfriend over there & sit your punk ass down"

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, baring his fangs.

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight...**_

He swung on the guy, missing, then turned quickly for a side kick, catching the guy in his side. He grunted in discomfort but otherwise, didn't seem to be fazed.

"Beat his ass, Ginta!"

"Hey! Hey!"

Inuyasha tackled the guy, apparently named Ginta, to the floor & began swinging punches left & right onto his face. Ginta tolerated a few before he wrapped his large hand around Inuyasha's throat.

"Yasha, let's get the fuck out!"

"Tap out, man!"

Inuyasha ignored his friends, aware of them getting up but was focused on trying to pry Ginta's paw from his neck. Lifting himself up on his hands, Inuyasha brought his knee down on Ginta's crotch, causing the man to howl in pain.

"Sir! Sir, I need you to leave!"

Inuyasha looked up to see a man in a neat uniform, apparently a worker here, standing over him with a panicked, irritated look on his face.

"What?"

"I need you two & the ones you came with to take this outside or something. This is a family environment"

"Dude, it's midnight! What family comes to Burger King at fuckin' midnight?"

"Please just leave"

Inuyasha gave Ginta a hard slap to the face & stood, walking over to his group, who were already at the door.

"We're going to Naraku's party" he mumbled & his friends [& brother] filed to the truck. They were quiet as Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot. Even Naraku & Sesshomaru kept their hands to themselves.

"So...did you kick his ass?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Hell yeah" Inuyasha responded & they cheered & whooping, bouncing the truck as it sped down the road.

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no...**_

The party went by in a blur as each of them went into a drunken stupor. Lights flashed, silhouettes danced, music bumped. Inuyasha loosened up slowly & danced with a few women, even made-out with Kouga since someone promised him a free drink if he did so. Kouga didn't care to make out with the hanyou, considering they were rivals, but getting a free drink was pretty worth it, especially since he got to pick which drink he wanted. Shippou, as usual, sat where the food was, trying to appear invisible. As he popped another jalepeno popper in his mouth, some sat beside him. He glanced over to see a girl smiling at him.

"Hey, cutie" she yelled over the music, "why are sitting all alone?"

Shippou swallowed & shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I dunno. I'm just here with some friends"

"What good friends you have. They must leave you alone when the girls swarm alone you"

"Nah, I don't get many women. Too shy"

"Shy guys are the sweetest" the lady smiled sweetly, "My name is Rin, by the way"

Shippou blushed. "I'm Shippou. Nice to meet you"

And so, Shippou & Rin talked & eventually exchanged numbers.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up...**_

Miroku found yet another woman to dance with. With a drink in one hand, he couldn't grab her hips like he wanted to. She danced on him sensuously though not neccessarily slut-like. He didn't mind. He actually wanted her to get a little more nasty. He gulped down the rest of his drink, threw his cup over his shoulder. The woman turn to him & wrapped her arms around his neck & he found the perfect opprotunity to grab her ass. None of the other girls he danced with that night seemed to mind the touch but this woman _did_ mind because she slapped him hard across the face & stomped away. Miroku stared after her, hand on his cheek, then sighed.

"Hey, wait, sweet thing! I didn't mean to! There was a fly on your ass!

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight...**_

Byakuya wandered around the building, looking for his friends. He found Naraku & Sesshomaru in a dark corner, the latter pinned against the wall with his legs around the kumo's waist. Locked in a passionate kiss, neither noticed Byakuya walking up to lean against the wall & watching them. Then the incarnation cleared his throat loudly & Sesshomaru glared over at him. Naraku would've just continued if he hadn't turned his head.

"You two having fun?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not since you're interrupting a good moment" Naraku growled, frowning.

"I just found you two more...entertaining. Just pretend I'm not here"

"It won't be hard considering it's not the first time I've done so" Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes & picked back up where he left off with Naraku.

The night wore on & the party got more wild. Many were too drunk to dance or even stand, including our favorite group of bishounens. Inuyasha had already been on the floor for somewhere around an hour, his butt in the air. Miroku was laid out on his back to his right, singing off-key to the music & laughing. Shippou was the only sober one; he sat outside in the cool air with Rin, getting to know her. Kouga & Byakuya were sitting on the floor, back to back, muttering curses at each other. Sesshomaru & Naraku were still going at it, Naraku laying on a table as Sesshomaru laid on top of him.

Eventually, they dragged themselves out to the truck....well, they tried anyway. The only ones who made it out the door were Inuyasha & Byakuya. The rest were either knocked out on the floor or tables or...making out.

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no...**_

~*~*~*~

I hadn't realized how long this song was until I started it O.O It's not my favorite in particular but I figured this would be a pretty good idea, though I'm not satisfied with some parts. Hope you guys enjoyed it all the same =]


	6. Broken

I still don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*

_"He's in crital condition"_

That what they first said. Then they came back an hour later.

_"He's more likely to make it through the night but we're not sure how long after tonight he'll live"_

The hope in Inuyasha was starting to rise but he forced it down. They just said_ more_ likely; that wasn't a confirmation.

_"He's stable now but he may never walk again"_

Now, Inuyasha sat at his mate's bedside, holding his hand. His heart thudded hard with ache & pain, though not nearly the pain that his mate had to go through. The shooting happened over a week ago & not much progress was happening.

_"We won't know how he's doing until he comes out of this coma. His signs are just continuing to flucuate"_

_**The broken clock is a comfort**_

Inuyasha closed his eyes & sighed. Anger & fear rose quickly up his throat then quickly dissapated into sadness.

_**It helps me sleep tonight**_

_**Maybe it can stop tomorrow**_

_**From stealing all my time...**_

How was he going to get through this? Even if he did recover, it was going to be a hell of a lot more different now. His love would have to go into physical therapy to learn to walk again but that was only going to happen if he could feel his legs over time.

_**And I am here still waiting**_

_**Though I still have my doubts...**_

Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru's hand up & kissed it gently. He always told himself he'd never cry but that was before he saw Sesshomaru collaspe & scream in pain & the blood & the absolute pain that read in his eyes & the...

Inuyasha's eyes got hot & moist. Sesshomaru always said crying was for the weak. Maybe it wasn't so bad being weak for now then. He could be strong when Sesshomaru woke up.

_**I am damaged at best**_

_**Like you've already figured out...**_

The hanyou tried to hold himself back for a moment longer. With all the thoughts that were coming to mind, he was going to bawl if he didn't reign it in a bit. He watched Sesshomaru's peaceful face & wondered if he was dreaming. If he was dreaming, what was it about? Was he just in the black blanket of unconsciousness?

The hanyou lowered the hand in his & leaned back in his chair. His eyes wandered then finally landed on those long, slender legs. It was very possible those leg would never move, much less wrap around his waist. That wasn't the point though. The good news is he was alive...if only for now.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating...**_

Vision now blurred with tears, Inuyasha sniffled. He couldn't help but think: Why? Sesshomaru had his moments but for the past two weeks he hadn't even gotten on the hanyou's nerves, which was pretty much a miracle, so this couldn't have been karma. Inuyasha's heart squeezed almost painfully, wringing more tears from him.

_**In the pain**_

_**There is healing**_

_**In your name**_

_**I find meaning...**_

They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had gotten the ice cream like Sesshomaru asked, his beautiful mate wouldn't be lying here. If he had just gotten the ice cream, paid for it & left, he would've avoided the robbers, if only by mere seconds, & they would be at home, watching T.V., eating that ice cream. But no, he stared too long at what flavors he should buy when Sesshomaru told him exactly what he wanted. Had he just listened, Sesshomaru would've stayed in the car. A sob ripped from his throat. He had been foolish & hard-headed & now Sesshomaru had payed the price & they lost the baby.

_**So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)**_

_**I'm barely holding on to you...**_

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was going to tell Sesshomaru the baby hadn't been saved. He couldn't bear this pain any longer. The hanyou wrapped his arms around himself & weeped silently.

"I'm sorry, Sessh. I'm so sorry"

_**The broken locks were a warning**_

_**You got inside my head...**_

A canine-like keen slid from his throat. That pain alone was enough to make him wish that bullet had gone through his head. He thought about the freshly-painted nursery with the new crib & toys he set up for his demon mate, whos eyes were beyond happy to behold. Sesshomaru had been in absolute awe at the room, his hands absentmindedly going to his swollen belly.

_"This...is the...nursery?" he'd whispered. Inuyasha smiled & kissed him gently._

_"Yes. For our little girl, Rin"_

"Inu...yasha"

Inuyasha head raised to look at his mate. Sesshomaru was awake! The hanyou grabbed his hand, smiling down at him. Sesshomaru eyes were a bit distant as he took in his surroundings then focused a bit. Slowly, tears came to his eyes also.

_**I tried my best to be guarded**_

_**I'm an open book instead...**_

"Are you in any pain, Sessh? Where does it hurt? I'll call for the---"

"Why am I in the hospital?" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha sighed, hanging his head.

"You got shot, babe. You came in the store to see what was holding me up & the...the robbers...."

Sesshomaru blinked & the tears ran down his temples. "Yasha, I ca....I can't feel my legs..."

Inuyasha tried to clear the lump in his throat to keep his voice clear. "Y-yeah....those bastards shot you in the....in the back"

That news didn't seem to particularly bother Sesshomaru. Then his hand came to rest on his belly & the bulge he'd grown used to was gone.

_**And I still see your reflection**_

_**Inside of my eyes**_

_**That are looking for purpose**_

_**They're still looking for life...**_

The inu-demon's mouth fell open & a stream of tears escaped from his golden eyes as he ran his claws over his flat belly. Inuyasha dropped his head, unable to watch the pain in his eyes.

"Inuya...where...my baby! Inuyasha! My baby! Rin! What happened to her?! Where is..."

His hysterical yells broke off into a animalistic howl & a cry that made Inuyasha's broken heart shatter into billions of shards. He sobbed as Sesshomaru clutched & grabbed at his stomach, searching for his baby.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing...**_

Nurses began to rush in, their hands fluttering helplessly over Sesshomaru's, who continued asking where Rin was.

One of the nurses shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Taishou, you've had a miscarriage"

The near-screaming cry that ripped from Sesshomaru's throat when she said that brought Inuyasha to his knees. It was almost a physical hurt to have the ever cool, calm & collected demon of the Western lands be in so much pain that he would show it in front of strangers. The hanyou sobbed on his knees on the floor as the nurses begged Sesshoamru to calm down.

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating**_

_**In the pain (In the pain)**_

_**Is there healing**_

_**In your name**_

_**I find meaning...**_

"Mr. Taishou, please lay back down so that you may recover quicker"

"...so sorry but you must relax--"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down!" Sesshomaru roared.

"....only want you to calm down---"

"...stiches in your back will reope---"

"...be in a lot of pain later..."

Sesshomaru ignored them all, despair ripping through his body. His hand searched for Inuyasha's but he failed.

"Inuyasha!!"

The hanyou stood & hugged him closely, rocking. They both sobbed fiercely. The display was too much for the nurses; it was really breaking their hearts. They already had to deal with Inuyasha's pain when they delivered the pre-mature still-born. They filed out silently & closed the door behind them, running away from the crying & moaning.

_**So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)**_

_**(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)**_

_**I'm barely holding on to you...**_

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's face between his hands & wipped the tears away with his thumbs. The demon twisted but he kept his hold.

"Sessh..." the dog-eared young man started, his voice cracking, "I am so...so sorry"

Sesshomaru stared at him with his watery golden eyes, disbelieving. "She was your baby too, you know! You don't need to be apologizing to me!"

"Not just about...if I had done what you said when you said it, we'd be at home eating & I..."

The tears Inuyasha wiped away were replaced & Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip to contain the sobs.

_**I'm hanging on another day**_

_**Just to see what, you will throw my way**_

_**And I'm hanging on, to the words you say**_

_**You said that I will, will be okay...**_

"I know it's not really my fault, Sessh, I know that. But I had to. It just didn't feel right not saying it. But we're gunna get through this. Rin can never be replaced but we can have more children..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"We're gunna get you into physical therapy & get some feeling in those legs again &..."

"Yasha..."

"Then I'm gunna make sure I get things done so nothing like this ever happens again..."

"Yasha..."

"I'm so sorry this happened but we're gunna be ok, babe, we're still here &...fairly well..."

"Yasha!"

Inuyasha hadn't realized he was sobbing until he stopped talking, Sesshomaru looking at him with huge eyes. For the first time in their long history of knowing each other, Inuyasha saw fear in those eyes.

_**The broken light on the freeway**_

_**Left me here alone**_

_**I may have lost my way now**_

_**But I haven't forgotten my way home...**_

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "We're gunna get through this, Sessh. We're not the kind of men to mope about"

Sesshomaru only continued to stare at him as if he was growing a unicorn horn out of his eye.

"We're gunna get through this. Tell me we are, Sessh"

"We....we will..."

"Yes, we will"

Sesshomaru's eyes said otherwise. More tears fell off of his full lashes & his lip began to tremble again. The look he was giving Inuyasha had the hanyou's eyes growing moist & hot again.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating...**_

Inuyasha sat down in the chair at the bedside & grabbed Sesshomaru's hand in his, bringing up to his lips & kissing it.

"I never said....this would be easy...to get through" Inuyasha whispered, "But we will. Do you believe that?"

Sesshomaru only threw his other arm across his eyes & cried, his shoulder shaking. "How could they....why...?"

Being completely honest with himself, Inuyasha knew it was too soon to try & speak encouraging words to his mate right now. He woke up to find out they weren't parents & he was paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't want to overwhelm Sesshomaru.

_**In the pain (In the pain)**_

_**There is healing...**_

"I know it's too soon, Sessh...I know you don't want to believe we will but we will get through this. It'll be hard & we might have an argument surrounding it but we will get through this"

"How can you be so positive?" Sesshomaru finally whispered, arm still across his eyes.

"Simply because we both survived & I love you. If you weren't here, I would kill myself. That's how I can be positive, Sessh. Because in 15 minutes, tomorrow, next week, 70 years from now, I'm still gunna love you, no matter what happens"

_**In your name (In your name)**_

_**I find meaning...**_

"I need time, Yasha...I can't just be expected to be positive when..."

"I know. I don't expect that right now. I just want you to heal so we can start recovering together"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Inuyasha, his eyes red from crying. "I love you too, Yasha"

Inuyasha smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. He kissed his mate's hand again & ran it across his cheek.

_**So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')**_

_**Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)**_

_**Barely holdin on to you...**_

~*~*~

I was feelin' a bit down so I figured I could try to work on a tragedy-type one-shot. Broken by Lifehouse. Review?


	7. Lookin' Boy

Another silly one I came up with =]

I do not own Inuyasha =p

~*~*~*~

Point 'em out  
Point 'em out  
Point 'em out

It was lunchbreak & because the show was drawing to an end, the cast decided to have a little Yo Mama type session. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku & Miroku stood in a circle as Shippou held his phone in his hand, pretneding it was a mike. The cast members of Inuyasha stood around them. Shippou demanded everyone's attention.

"Let's go  
Hey look show me your jail C blockhead T-shorty, you dig!  
And I'm right now about to introduce you all to some of the coolest cats I ever met from the midwest: hotstylz done  
They sayin Joc we need to have a roast in session  
You and us, we go at it and do it for the world  
It's 08 nobody ever did this before  
Lets go! Lets go! I said I'm wit it if you wit it  
Point em' out, Point em' out"

Miroku stepped forward & turned to face Inuyasha.

Weed lookin' boy  
You slow lookin' boy  
Dirty white sock on your toe lookin' boy  
You rat lookin' boy  
Will you marry me, splat lookin' boy  
Whoop Goldberg black lip lookin' boy  
Midnight train Gladys Knight lookin boy  
You poor lookin boy  
Don Imus ol' nappy headed ho lookin' boy  
Diggin in your booty then smell it lookin' boy  
Then rub it with the KY jelly lookin' boy  
Getcha Riiiickkyy!  
Morris Chestnut shot in ya back lookin' boy  
Valtrex brand new gay lookin' boy  
You in house L Cool J lookin' boy  
Getchya No Mama! No Mama! Plenty of good times big J.J. lookin' boy

Everyone burst out laughing then Sesshomaru stepped in front of Naraku, smirking devilishly.

Oh L.L. I need love lookin' boy  
Fake I.D. can't get in club lookin' boy  
Remember me from school?  
Hell no you gets no love lookin' boy  
Gangsta homo thug lookin' boy  
Ring around yo tub lookin' boy  
Oh it's the first of the month  
Bone Thug lookin' boy  
Got yo hand off the chain lookin' boy  
This yo brain on drugs lookin' boy  
Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang  
Bernie Mac lookin' boy  
No eyelids can't blink lookin' boy  
You are the weakest link lookin' boy  
No Chris, no Chris, no! Raz B lookin' boy

Roars of laughter echoed around the break room. Then Sesshomaru turned to face his brother.

You better getchya weak lookin' boy  
Geek lookin' boy  
Pepe Le Pu you stink lookin' boy  
You don't ever wash my feet lookin' boy  
Bang, bang, bang, skeet, skeet, lookin' boy  
Tight lookin' boy, I fight lookin' boy  
Had to retaliate, Mike lookin' boy  
you dike lookin' boy  
Your momma so slow she can't cook Minute Rice lookin' Boy,  
Flop lookin' boy, Stop lookin' boy  
Can't take off her top lookin' boy  
Women be shoppin, women be shoppin  
black Chris Rock lookin' boy  
Case lookin' boy  
Horse and carriage  
Cam'ron and Mase lookin' boy  
You ape lookin' boy  
Can I help you? Yea put 2 on eight lookin' boy

The crowd laughed & Inuyasha's face got red in embarrassment & a bit in anger but these were only jokes, only meant to be funny & not for anyone to take offense to. Naraku faced him & he groaned.

You'ze a broke lookin' boy  
Joke lookin' boy  
Let me clear my throat lookin' boy  
Spongebob on your shirt lookin' boy  
I play in dirt lookin' boy  
Balled up dirty K-Swiss lookin boy  
Brown dookie stains in drawers lookin' boy  
Scooby Dooby-Dooby-Doooo! Mike Vick lookin' boy  
Why I wont lose no weight lookin' boy  
Lookin' real ugly in the face lookin' boy  
Jail lookin' boy  
Weave lookin' boy  
Need to brush yo teeth lookin' boy  
Boot lookin' boy  
Soup lookin' boy  
Wearin' green joggin suit lookin' boy  
Say it again! Say it again!  
Ol' pinky lookin' boy

Even Sesshomaru cracked up on that one. Inuyasha faced Naraku.

Just letchya soul gllloooowww!  
Curl lookin' boy  
I know you wanna leave me  
David Ruffin lookin' boy

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku

Anywhere you meet me goin' down lookin' boy  
Hot Stylz and Young Joc lookin' boy  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha tickle me Elmo lookin' boy

Miroku planted himself in front of Naraku.

You'ze a brawl lookin' boy  
If I was a little bit tall lookin' boy  
(Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff) now that's the smell of clean... ol' Pine-Sol lookin' boy

Naraku laughed as faced Miroku

This is the song that doesn't end, lamb chop lookin' boy  
Bang-bang, bang-bang, bang-bang, ol' pops lookin' boy

Everyone was in tears from laughing (with the exception of Sesshomaru, of course, being the prideful demon that he was). Shippou was red in the face, his phone/mike forgotten.

"Oh, my God, that was too funny"

Rumiko Takahashi poked her head in the breakroom, a bit confused as to why all her characters were laughing their asses off.

"Ok, who pranked who's car?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Kagome shook her head, raising her hand to get her attention.

"No, no, no was (starts laughing). No one got pranked, we just had a (bursts out laughing again) a roasting session"

Hysterical laughs rang through out the room. Rumiko shook her head & left, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha recovered first.

I look like I eat tuna casserole all day lookin' boy

For the ones who were starting to recover, they doubled over in laughter, tears falling from their eyes.

~*~*~*~

I know some parts didn't make any sense. Just a PWP story I came up with in like 2 minutes & figured it'd be kinda funny =]


	8. Bed

I figured I should change it up a tiny bit. I did something similar to this already but I switched some things around. I hope it still turns out the way you guys like it though =]

As always, I do not own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha inhaled the scent of his mate that saturated the air of the apartment. It was a scent that always turned him on in the past; now it calmed him. It was just what he needed. He was only going to be home for two more days then it was off to training in Iraq. The hanyou set his things down on the sofa, following the scent of his boyfriend.

"Sessh?"

Inuyasha opened the bedroom door to find the demon lounging on the king sized bed in silk, red boxers & a large bow tied around his neck. Without the candles lit everywhere, the outfit, or lack thereof, Inuyasha found himself, immediately turned on just by the look Sesshomaru was giving him.

"H-hey, Sessh..." Inuyasha stuttered, a lump in his throat.

"Good evening. Welcome home" Sesshomaru purred. Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"Thanks. So, uh...what, umm...what's with all this?"

Sesshomaru stood & walked over to him to sit him down. He sat behind the hanyou, rubbing his shoulders sensuously & kissing his neck from time to time.

"Can't you guess?"

Inuyasha sighed & closed his eyes, enjoying the massage so much. These past few months have really taken a toll on him. It's funny how you never really know how tired you are until you sit down.

_**Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like**_

_**Alright**_

_**Ok, tonight your having me your way...**_

"Uhhh, well, yeah...I guess so..."

He heard Sesshomaru chuckle. "So you don't know? You can only guess?"

_**Perfume, spray it there**_

_**Put our love in the air...**_

"Ummmm...no"

"You're going to leave me..." Sesshomaru paused to place another kiss on Inuyasha's shoulder, "for 6 months. I will make sure....you will miss....every moment you are without me"

Inuyasha shivered in delight. "I'd miss you anyway....you don't have to...you know...."

Sesshomaru was always amused by how bashful Inuyasha could be. They'd had sex many times before but he never failed to blush, stutter & act embarrassed.

_**Now put me right next to you**_

_**Fittin to raise the temp in the room...**_

"I know I don't have to...but I sure as hell want to"

The inu-youkai slipped his mate's shirt off, running his claws lightly over the chiseled abs & hard back. The hanyou growled softly in pleasure. He knew Sesshomaru was going to give him a lasting impression to brag about when he's shipped off to train.

_**First rub my back like you do**_

_**Right there, uh-uh, right there uh**_

_**You touch me like you care...**_

"You know....i-if it was my choice, Sessh...you know, I'd stay"

Sesshomaru only wrapped his arms around his mate, burying his face in the hanyou's white mane. Inuyasha knew the demon would never say exactly what was on his mind, in case emotion got laced into his words. It was something the men got picked on about. While Inuyasha was a tiny bit more open than his significant other, he didn't let many people see his tender side & when he did, he stuttered.

Sesshomaru reached down & unbuckled Inuyasha's pants, leaning up to nibble on one of the hanyou's dog ears, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Wait, Sessh. You've been working all day..just relax"

"I was about to until you stopped me"

"Lay down"

Inuyasha always prided his mate in being a dominant uke. It made him even more sexier than he already was since he was not one to push around. He just hoped the youkai didn't get too offended about being ordered to lay down.

_**Now Stop**_

_**And let me repay you for the week that you've been through...**_

Slowly, Sesshomaru's arms unwrapped from his torso & he shifted to lie down. Inuyasha twisted & slipped his clothes off while Sesshomaru took his off also. Then the hanyou crawled slowly on top of the demon, leaning forward to kiss him passionately, slowly unraveling the bow from around his neck & throwing the ribbon to the floor. Sesshomaru reached up & run his claws through Inuyasha's hair slowly, closing his eyes.

_**Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do**_

_**oh, oh, oh....**_

"You're so beautiful" Inuyasha whispered softly without realizing it. He was proud of himself for not stuttering.

Sesshomaru's long legs wrapped around his waist as Inuyasha slowly trailed kisses down his chest & abs. The demon arched slightly, sighing.

_**I love it (I love it)**_

_**You love it (You love it)...**_

Inuyasha ghosted his claws very lightly down Sesshomaru's thighs while he nipped & sucked at the demon's neck. Sesshomaru moaned softly, turning his head to give Inuyasha more room to kiss. The half-breed made his way up his lover's jaw & winded up at his mouth, staring into those golden eyes so much like his own. Sesshomaru unwound his fingers from Inuyasha's hair & placed it on his cheek, a tender gesture that required no words.

_**Everytime (Everytime)**_

_**We touchin (We touchin)...**_

Inuyasha turned his head to kiss the hand on his cheek & let Sesshomaru lick his fingers slowly then reached down to insert two fingers into his mate's tight ring of muscles. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes again. Slowly, Inuyasha scissored him wider. He wasn't in any rush. He was going to make sweet love to his sweetheart to make it more special for them both. As he picked up speed, Sesshomaru's breaths came quicker & he began biting his lip, groaning in the back of his throat. Inuyasha kissed him deeply.

_**I want it (I want it)**_

_**You want it (You want it)...**_

A few times, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's mouth about to open as if he was about to say something then the inu-youkai would close his mouth again. The hanyou frowned. He had been trying to get Sesshomaru to say his name for the longest time, to which the demon would refuse. In the past, Sesshomaru had called him narcissistic for wanting that, saying he just wanted him to say it so he could go & brag to his friends about how he got the demon to. Sesshomaru didn't really care if Inuyasha liked having his ego stroked; sometimes he would even indulge the hanyou. But he had a repuation to uphold, especially around his friends. But now wasn't the time for thinking about them or anyone else. This was his time with his mate.

_**I'll see you (see you)**_

_**In the morning (In the morning)...**_

Inuyasha added another finger & recieved a vocal moan, smiling in triumph. Sesshomaru opened his eyes & glared at him.

"Shut up" he said & the hanyou chuckled

Once Inuyasha deemed his lover ready, he replaced his fingers with his hardened member, moaning at the tight, hot wetness.

"Ohh, baby, it just gets better everytime" he growled through gritted teeth.

_**I wanna put my fingers thru your hair**_

_**Wrap me up in your legs...**_

The hanyou rocked his hips slowly, his body tingling in impatience. How he wanted to just pound into Sesshomaru, fuck him until they were both drenched in sweat & cursing & yelling...but that would have to wait. For now, it was going to be soft & sweet. Sesshomaru eyelids fluttered as his golden eyes rolled in the back of his head & Inuyasha grinned. That was always a good sign. Usually it was followed by a, "Fuck me, Yasha" but since they were taking this session slowly, there was no cursing or snarls of pleasure. Inuyasha picked up his speed a notch, grunting when Sesshomaru's muscles clenched.

_**And love you till your eyes roll back**_

_**I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed...**_

A short, pleasured moan escaped from Sesshomaru & the demon began to tangle his fingers in his own hair, writhing in ecstacy. Inuyasha, turned on even more than he already was by the simple display, thrusted his hips faster, moaning.

"Sessh...."

His heart thumped hard as Sesshomaru opened his eyes & gave him a gorgeous, 1000-watt smile.

"Yasha...oh, shit, that feels so good" he whispered, his eyes rolling back again

_**I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed**_

_**Then I'ma rock your body, turn you over...**_

A hot sensation made Inuyasha's stomach coil like a spring & he lifted Sesshomaru's legs to settle on his shoulders so he could penetrate deeper. Now, I know I told you Inuyasha was trying to take this slowly & make love to Sesshomaru but you have to understand, Inuyasha had every intention of doing just that but it was just feeling so good. He couldn't help but go faster, his climax starting to peak

_**Love is war**_

_**I'm your soldier...**_

Sesshomaru once again tangled his claws in Inuyasha's hair & began to pull slightly, wanting his climax to hold out but at the same time, ready to embrace it. He opened his mouth & moaned out loud, causing Inuyasha's chest to stick out in pride. He never grew tired of that moan. He never got used to the things it did to his ego, either. Seconds before they climaxed, all the muscles in their bodies bunched & released as they came, both men moaning out loud.

_**Touching you like it's our first time**_

_**I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed...**_

Immediately, Inuyasha got Sesshomaru to turn over & began thrusting his hips again, his legs shaking. The youkai under him moaned & writhed, fisting the pillows under his powerful claws as he rolled his hips back to meet his mate. Inuyasha wrung Sesshomaru's long, silky hair around his hand & pulled, bring the youkai up so he could place a rough kiss on the demon's neck, growling in pleasure as his mate purred.

"Y-Yasha..."

The hanyou used his demonic speed & thrust his hips wildly. Sesshomaru hissed, toes curling.

"Oh, God!"

A silent explosion went off in them & they came, shouting, their limbs twitching in the after glow. Inuyasha collasped beside Sesshomaru, who stayed on his stomach, struggling to catch his breathe.

"That was...incredible" Inuyasha whispered huskily, grinning.

"Marvelous" Sesshomaru agreed.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend & their mating, the sweat, the cum on the legs, sheets, chests, hands...

Before he knew it, the alarm at the bedside table went off & Inuyasha reached over stiffly to shut it off. He yawned as he looked over at the window to see the grey sky. The sex had to be awesome if it knocked your ass out within minutes.

He looked over at Sesshomaru. The inu-demon was still on his stomach sleeping, his hair in disarray, lips parted very slightly. He was the epitome of what Inuyasha would think of as an angel. He was absolutely stunning.

_**I'm starin' at you while you're sleep**_

_**Irreplaceable beauty...**_

The hanyou sat up slowly, yawning again & stretching, then leaned over on his elbow to stare at his mate's face, carefully moving strands of silver hair out of the demon's face. They'd known each other for over one hundred years & been together for a century but he never got tired of looking at Sesshomaru.

The inu-youkai sighed softly & opened his golden eyes slowly, watching Inuyasha.

"Hey" the hanyou whispered. Sesshomaru didn't reply, turning his head to nuzzle Inuyasha's hand near his cheek. Inuyasha leaned forward & kissed him slowly then buried his face in Sesshomaru's neck, letting out a sound similar to a purr. He didn't want to leave his mate. He just wanted to lay right here & snuggle with him & make love to him for the rest of the day.

_**Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)**_

_**Take you into my senses...**_

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around him, shifting closer.

"I want to stay" Inuyasha whispered very softly.

"I also don't want you to leave" Sesshomaru said equally softly.

Inuyasha rolled them over so that Sesshomaru was on top of him & continued to hold him close. Despite being naked, it seemed like they couldn't get close enough. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha's neck & began licking his mating bite mark, nibbling the area around it. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure, moving his head to give Sesshomaru more room. The youkai raised his head to draw Inuyasha into a passionate kiss, slowly lowering himself onto Inuyasha's member.

_**Wake up it's time to finish**_

_**Round two, round two**_

_**Matter of fact, it's closer to three...**_

Inuyasha groaned softly at being sucked in by that tightness again, running his claws lightly through Sesshomaru's hair. The demon rocked up & down on his cock slowly while he sucked on Inuyasha's nipples, driving the hanyou mad.

"Ugnnnh...Sessh, my God..."

Sesshomaru tried something new, rotating his hips in a figure eight pattern. Inuyasha grabbed those hips & moaned, arching his back. The demon on top of him sped up a bit. He bounced lightly & had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Inuyasha ran his claws over his chest & stomach.

"Oh, damn....mmmmm, Sessh...."

_**She like, "How long I been sleep?"**_

_**Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams...**_

"Shit....Sessh, I'm gunna...I'm 'bout to c---"

Inuyasha was cut off by his own shout of pleasure, thrusting his hips wildly & bouncing Sesshomaru, who shuddered as he released himself. He withdrew Inuyasha out of him & trailed fiery kisses down the hanyou's chest & abs, stopping to fondle, lick & nip his nipples & swirl his tongue in the hanyou's belly button. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from chuckling at the ticklish feeling. That would most definitely ruin the mood. Sesshomaru slowly took Inuyasha's large cock in his mouth, swallowing it inch by pleasureablly painful inch. Inuyasha's eyes rolled in the back of his head & groaned, fisting Sesshomaru's hair in his claws. He struggled to force his hips from thrusting in case the youkai panicked & bit him on accident.

_**Like give it to me**_

_**And I can feel her tell me**_

_**"My angel, this is wonderful"...**_

"Sessh...."

Sesshomaru moaned deep in his chest, which vibrated through Inuyasha. The hanyou gasped & shuddered, holding back his climax. He was proud of himself to keeping it at bay then Sesshomaru wrapped his sinfully long tongue around his cock twice & bobbed his head up & down. Inuyasha's leg twitched like a dog getting its belly rubbed.

"Seeeeshhhh....oh, shiiiiit...."

The naughty demon ran his tongue on the underside of the cock & sucked gently on his balls, jerking Inuyasha off with one hand.

_**Thanks for letting me bless ya**_

_**Come down, fly right**_

_**Drift back into heaven**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh...**_

"SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha came violently, his arms twitching & his back arching higher, rocking his hips as he rode his climax out. Sesshomaru licked up every drop of cum & trailed kisses down Inuyasha's toned thighs. Then he leaned up to kiss Inuyasha deeply, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Inuyasha, being the more dominant one, fought for control, working his way around Sesshomaru & finally succeeding after the youkai decided to let him have his way. He sat back & they simply stared at each other for a few minutes before Sesshomaru laid down on top of him, stretching out, nestling his face in the half-breed's neck.

_**I love it (I love it)**_

_**You love it (you love it)**_

_**Everytime (everytime)**_

_**We touchin' (we touchin')...**_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing his head.

"God, I'm gunna miss the hell out of you" he whispered.

Sesshomaru made a noise in the back of his throat that was similar to a chuckle. "I'm assuming you will brag to your friends about this?"

"You damn skippy I will"

They chuckled softly & Inuyasha sat them up, taking Sesshomaru's face in his hands. "I'm going to make a promise to you right now that I _will_ come back. All limbs intact"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared back at him seriously. "But you will be different"

_**I want it (I want it)**_

_**You want it (you want it)**_

_**I'll see you (see you)**_

_**In the mornin' (in the mornin')...**_

"I won't be so different that I won't love you anymore. The only thing that will change is that I'll love you even more"

"Inuyasha, you will see violence & bodies & children lost without their parents &...&..."

"Sessh, I know....I know. My commanders trained us to keep our emotions in check. I'm not saying this is going to be easy & quick & I'm not saying I won't see some terrible things there"

Sesshomaru sighed & dropped his eyes. "I'm concerned with how that will affect you. You know how retarded Toutousai was when he came back after the Civil War"

"He'd been shot with a rusty bullet & he'd already lost a few marbles before he was drafted anyway, Sessh"

The demon didn't reply, his eyes still down. Inuyasha raised his face with a finger under his chin & kissed him softly & innocently, running his fingers through that silky hair once again. He was just as nervous about being transported to Iraq as Sesshomaru was. He knew there were going to be some things he would see that would make him feel like he was in a horror movie & hear things that make him cringe but he reminded himself to hold up that steely exterior & try to make it back home safely to his mate. He paused & leaned back to look at Sesshomaru again, who's eyes were still troubled.

_**Wanna put my fingers through your hair**_

_**Wrap me up in your legs**_

_**And love you till your eyes roll back**_

_**I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed...**_

"I have to be on base by 0900. Let's go take a shower" he whispered. They stood & Inuyasha picked his mate up bridal style, carrying him into the large shower. He switched the water on & grabbed a washcloth & began rubbing the soap onto it. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed, eyes unfocused.

"Hey" Inuyasha whispered, stepping close to Sesshomaru & wrapping his arms around him, "Why do you look so sad?"

The demon looked up at him through his lashes, a look that always used to turn Inuyasha on but made his heart grow warm with longing now. "It would hurt your feelings had I not been concerned, would it not?"

Inuyasha shrugged & nodded, as if he realized his point. "Yeah but I'm coming back, Sessh. You know I wouldn't dare break a promise that important"

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**_

_**Then I'ma rock ya body**_

_**Turn you over**_

_**Love is war, I'm your soldier...**_

Sesshomaru buried his face into the junction of Inuyasha's neck & shoulder. "Yes, I know"

Inuyasha washed them down slowly, wanting the time to drag by slowly. Since being so close while their bodies were wet caused some nice friction, they ended up having sex again, which made the time fly. They got out reluctantly & dressed. As they walked towards the front door to leave, Inuyasha glanced around the apartment, commiting everything to memory. The pictures on the wall, the sofa, the mess they made of the sheets on the floor, the smells of their love-making.

"Yasha..."

"Right. Coming"

Both men got into the car with Inuyasha driving. Majority of the drive was spent in silence, Inuyasha holding Sesshomaru's hand firmly.

_**Touchin' you like it's our first time**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**_

_**I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed...**_

"Make sure you download Skype so we can talk when I'm available" Inuyasha said, to which Sesshomaru nodded.

"So apparently, you will have internet access?"

"Yeah, where base is anyway. It's like, 15 minutes from where I'll be sleeping & all & from what I hear, it's a pretty dangerous drive"

Sesshomaru glanced at him, the worry slipping through his eyes. He'd always been able to keep a tight hold on his emotions but not when it came to Inuyasha especially not in this situation with Inuyasha leaving him to go off to war.

_**Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon**_

_**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh...**_

"Don't worry, Sessh" Inuyasha murmured softly, squeezing his hand, "I love you more than my own life but it'd take a hell of a lot to keep me from returning home"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He didn't trust the tremble to stay out of his voice. They arrived on base & Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck. No words were spoken & there wasn't really any need. Neither wanted to break down & cry & make this any harder than it already was. Then Inuyasha leaned back & kissed him deeply, a simple, slow kiss.

"I don't want to be late" he whispered reluctantly & they slowly stepped out of the car. Sesshomaru just came around to his side of the car & wrapped his arms around him again, sighing. The hanyou smiled.

_**The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'**_

_**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh....**_

"It'll only be for 6 months, babe" Inuyasha whispered.

"Many things can happen in that period of time" Sesshoamru responded.

Inuyasha allowed them a few more moments before he pulled back from the demon's warm embrace, staring at his face to commit it to memory. He smiled sadly.

"Stay strong, mmkay?"

The inu-youkai nodded gently, eyes big. Inuyasha couldn't help himself from kissing him one last time, commiting his taste to memory, his smell, the way his body molded under his touch.

"I love you" he whispered very softly. Inuyasha heard his voice catch slightly.

The hanyou leaned back & smiled, forcing tears back. "I love you more"

_**Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love...**_

~*~*~ 5 months later ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru looked up from his book as his laptop gave off a soft tinkling sound. His face broke into a smile as he realized Inuyasha was calling him from Skype. He clicked Take Call & smiled as Inuyasha's face appeared on screen.

"Hey, baby" the hanyou said, smiling back at him.

The half-breed looked very tired & dirty but the fact that he was alive had butterflies bumping against the walls of Sesshomaru's stomach. Well...he couldn't blame it all on the butterflies...

"Hey. I've missed you"

"I missed you more! Masterbation just isn't the same when I can't get any nude pictures from you"

Sesshomaru chuckled, shaking his head. "But you know what I look like naked & you have a good imagination"

"It's not the same, damn it!" Inuyasha retorted, laughing. Sesshomaru laughed again.

_**Tell everybody, Ay**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay...**_

"You said you had something important to tell me...?" Inuyasha asked, trailing off.

"Yes" the inu-youkai answered, shifting, "I've been meaning to let you know that I'm pregnant"

Inuyasha eyes bulged & his face split into a smile. "You're pregnant?!"

Sesshomaru nodded, smiling.

"Oh my, God!" Inuyasha stood from his seated position in front of the laptop & ran to a man standing behind him, screaming, "I'm a father!" while he hopped up & down. The man gave him a strange look then laughed, congradulating him. Sesshomaru out-right laughed as Inuyasha ran from person to person & let them know of the great news. Then, finally, the hanyou came & sat back down, out of breath & still smiling.

"Oh, man, baby, that's great! When did you find out? How far along are you? What gender is the baby? Have you named it?"

Sesshomaru's smile grew wider as he rubbed his belly which was fairly swollen. "I decided to consult a doctor approximately four months ago. I'm five months & it's a girl. I wanted to wait until you came home to name her so you could have a say in the matter"

Inuyasha actually squealed & pumped his fists in the air, letting out a bellowing laugh. "Oh, man! That is just awesome! I can't wait to come back. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm coming home in a week, babe. The war is over"

It was Sesshomaru's turned to squeal & pump his fists....but he settled on gasping & bringing his hand up to his mouth. He wasn't exactly the squeal-&-pump-your-fists kind of demon, no matter how happy he was.

"Really? Oh, Yasha, I can't wait!"

"Me either, babe. Hey, listen, I have to go line-up. I'll talk with you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright. I love you so much"

"I love you more" Inuyasha said with a devilish smile & a wink & they ended the call.

~*~*~*

Ta-da! Served up another sweet one for all my reviewers that liked I'll Be Home for Christmas. Hope you enjoyed it & of course I still look forward to reviews =]


	9. She Got Her Own Miss Independant Remix

I wanted to do something different, started it & hated it so now I'm back to doing something similar to what I've been doing so...ta-da -.-

I do not own Inuyasha nor this song

~*~*~*~

_**I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She don't need mine, she said leave mine alone**_

_**There ain't nothin' that's more sexy**_

_**Than a girl that want, but don't need me....**_

From his desk across the room, Miroku admired the silver-haired beauty. That man had been the object of his affection since he started working here 3 years ago. Everyone admired the youkai; his grace, his beauty, his determination but everyone was also afraid of him. He was in charge over the whole floor, the head honcho with a temper that matched his liquid fire eyes. Miroku witnessed him firing an employee a few months back & yelled & cursed at him so much, the man left with tears in his eyes. Thier boss was distance but strict; any lacking on anyone's part for whatever reason was immediate lay-off. Miroku himself was almost fired from being 3 minutes late when it snowed. Like I said, their boss was strict.

_**Young independent, yeah, she work hard**_

_**But you can tell from the way that she walk**_

_**She don't slow down 'cause she ain't got time**_

_**To be complaining, shawty gon' shine....**_

But their boss got things done, which meant they got paid very well. The work hours weren't that bad either; Miroku's schedule was 9am to 5pm. The days could be rough but their boss, Zeus, as some of the women in the department called him because their boss's glares sent electric flames through one's body, was always there, pushing you & making sure customers were satisfied.

Even though a lot of the times his object of affection could be a serious asshole, Miroku couldn't help but admire him. That voice, like melted hot chocolate, always had Miroku harden slighty. The monk spent his lunch breaks jacking off quickly in the bathroom, visualizing "Zeus"'s hand running his hand up & down his hard shaft & his mouth around around the head, his tongue skimming over the flesh...

_**She don't expect nothin' from no guy**_

_**She plays aggressive, but she's still shy**_

_**But you never know her softer side**_

_**By lookin' in her eyes...**_

Miroku swore under his breath as his erect cock bumped against the underside of the desk, recieving a few glances. He contemplating getting up to get a pack of ice but then everyone would see him...happy & he knew he'd get teased about it for months on end. The monk leaned back in his chair, sighing & folding his arms. He'd just have to wait this out until he settled down. If he thought about farts, obese men in bikinis & puppies dying, he'd get turned off quickly so he started to think on those things...Donald Trump in a thong...Shilo getting ran over by a truck....the fart Sango let rip while they were having sex in the linen closet the other day....Fat Bastard giving him a lap danc---

Miroku shuddered violently at the last thought & immediately, his cock fell limp & he sighed. Scooting back up to his desk, the dark-haired young man got ready to get back to work. He flexed his fingers & began working on his report. Things got normal for him again, though having a fantasy about his boss was an everyday thing, & he got his work done quickly. Tapping the enter key, Miroku yawned & glanced at the clock. Lunch break.

"Kagome, did you want me to pick you up anything from the breakroom?" he asked the woman in the cubicle next to him.

She shook her head quickly, still on the phone with a customer. Miroku shurgged & headed back to the expansive breakroom & encountered Inuyasha, one of his co-workers & a good friend of his.

"Top o' the afternoon to ya, lad" Miroku said in a mock Irish accent. The dog-eared man glared at him.

"Why are you so happy? Did Sango let you tap that?"

"Yes, she did actually, but I'm not in a good mood because of that. I'm just in a good mood today"

Miroku poured himself some coffee & grabbed a donut, biting into it & moaning. "Oh...that's some tastey creme"

"Wow, do you seriously lick your jizz?"

Miroku chuckled at the joke. "Hey, if it comes from your body, why not taste it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, sipping his coffee & leaning against the counter. "Shit & piss comes from you, that doesn't mean you should taste it for that reason alone"

_**Knowing she can do for herself**_

_**Makes me wanna give her my wealth**_

_**Only kinda girl I want**_

_**Independent queen workin' for her throne...**_

At that moment, the door opened & HE stepped in. Miroku's jaw dropped while Inuyasha froze.

"H-hey, boss" Miroku stuttered quietly.

"Hey, S-Sessh...omaru" Inuyasha muttered.

The youkai nodded at the greetings & strod over to pour himself some coffee. An uncomfortable & awkward silence fell over the room & Miroku figeted as a brief glimpse of the fantasy he had earlier ran through his head. His cock twitched.

"So...how was your d-day, boss?" he said to distract himself.

Sesshomaru eyed him warily, sipping his coffee. "I've had better days"

Miroku nodded & dropped his eyes to his shoes, at a lost as to what to say. Inuyasha set his coffee mug down.

"Uh, well, you know if you need anything, I-I-I'd be happy to umm...help...you know..."

The silver-haired demon raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. As he was reaching for another packet of sugar, a pen fell from his breast pocket & he growled in the back of his throat, which slightly surprised the monk & hanyou. Sesshomaru must be having a bad day if he was growling at an innocent object that simply fell to the floor.

"I'll get that for you, sir---"

"Here, let me--"

Sesshomaru stopped both men by raising his hand, his eyes closed. "It's fine"

When he bent down to retreive the pen, a hot current shot through Miroku's groin & his cock immediately responded to his object of affection presenting his ass. Ok, well, he wasn't _presenting_ it but it sure as hell had a way of being interpreted that way when someone you like bends over like that.

"Uhh, I'll see you around" the monk said quickly & darted to the bathroom to masterbate.

_**I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She got her own**_

_**I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She got her own**_

_**I love it when she say**_

_**It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it**_

_**I love it when she say**_

_**It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it...**_

Inuyasha stared after the monk & watched the closed door, wondering what his problem was. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, as he carefully placed his pen back in his breast pocket & sat down on one of the couches.

"Feh...that weirdo" Inuyasha muttered.

He watched the youkai slowly cross his legs, an action that pulled his slacks against his leg & showed off the lean muscle underneath. Heat pooled in the bottom of Inuyasha's belly & he cleared his throat to distract himself, sitting across from his boss who was typing on his Blackberry with one hand, coffee in the other.

"So...busy, busy, busy" Inuyasha said awkwardly. Sesshomaru only glanced at him, pausing for a moment.

"That is how this corporation works. If someone isn't busy then they are slacking" the demon answered & continued texting.

An uncomfortable silence fell after that & Inuyasha's mind began wandering. What did Sesshomaru wear, boxers or briefs? Did he like loud colors or dull? What did he look like naked, bent over with his ass in the air...?

The hanyou leaned forward & rested his elbows on his knees to hide his erection. In that position, Inuyasha was closer to the youkai's legs & his eyes fell immediately to his crotch. How big was Sesshomaru? Did he prefer to give hand jobs or blow jobs? Inuyasha's hand slowly reached for his crotch & he ran a finger over it, shuddering slightly in pleasure. He imagined Sesshomaru wrapping his long, hot, wet tongue around his cock & sucking firmly, driving Inuyasha crazy, the youkai playing with his balls, taking one after the other in his mouth, the demon presenting that ass to him...

_**Lovely face, nice thick thighs**_

_**Plus she got drive that matches my drive**_

_**Sexy thing, she stay fly**_

_**All the while payin' the bills on time**_

"Your intern has been lazy, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice, disturbing the hanyou from his fantasy.

"Oh...ummm...uh, I'll be sure to, uhhh, talk to him...sir" Inuyasha stuttered, hoping Sesshomaru didn't catch him staring at his crotch.

"You will fire him this evening"

That took Inuyasha back a bit. Shippou, his intern, wasn't very motivated by his job, that's true, but he'd only been late finishing his assignment twice & that was because he had the flu, which caused him to have to leave work early. Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru was known to be an asshole, even if he was sexy as hell, so it shouldn't surprise him.

"Do you understand, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, sir"

Sesshomaru nodded & finished his coffee then stood. "I suggest you get to work or you'll be behind your intern at the unemployment office"

The inu-youkai demon strolled out & Inuyasha stretched once he stood. Sesshomaru was absolutely right. If an employee here didn't pull their weight around the company then they had to be dropped. Their strive had always been to be a perfect & in order music company. Even the mail-boy had to get the mail out in a certain amount of time because Sesshomaru did not tolerate laziness.

_**She don't look at me like, captain save 'em**_

_**Gold diggin', no, she don't do that**_

_**Now she lookin' me like inspiration**_

_**She wanna be compliment to my swag....**_

Inuyasha returned to his desk & got back to work. One of the scouts found a woman with an exceptional voice & it was the hanyou's job to oversee her promotions & find a photographer for her album. After contacting local radio stations & T.V. reporters, the only thing Inuyasha had to do was set up an appointment for her photoshoot & since that only took about five minutes, Inuyasha decided to take a little break. Getting up to take a break, other than a lunch & bathroom break, was looked down upon by Sesshomaru, & everyone avoided doing so. Inuyasha glanced around then opened up a game of solitare so it looked like he was working.

_**And everythin' she got, she work for it, good life made for it**_

_**She take pride in sayin' that she paid for it**_

_**Only kinda girl I want**_

_**Independent queen workin' for her throne...**_

Solitare allowed Inuyasha's mind to wander so of course he began to fantasize about his boss; throwing the demon on a bed & taking him roughly, causing him to writhe & moan & scream his name, begging him to go faster & fuck him harder...

_Thump_

"Damn it"

Inuyasha reached under his desk & stroked his erect cock. He should've known better than to think about rutting with his boss at work; that was the kind of stuff you do at home, where you could moan out loud & shoot your load where ever you wanted without getting a disgusted glare...of course, unless you have company & they discovered your mess.

The hanyou unzipped his slacks & gingerly fingered his swollen member, closing his eyes & dropping his head, hissing quietly.

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou turned to see Sesshomaru looking down at him with a look Inuyasha had never seen. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Fuck me across your desk"

Unbelievably, Inuyasha cock got harder & even more erect. "S-s-say what now?"

_**I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She got her own**_

_**Oh, I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She got her own...**_

Sesshomaru leaned down & placed a kiss on his fore head, straddling his waist, sucking on one of his dog ears & causing the hanyou to moan.

"I said...fuck me across the desk, Inuyasha" the demon whispered in a husky voice.

"I-I...umm...ugnnh....uhhh...I like that..."

Sesshomaru reached down between their bodies & grapsed Inuyasha's cock, squeezing it firmly while moving his hand up & down his shaft. Inuyasha's leg (the ones he walks on, not his cock) twitched & he groaned in the back of his throat, closing his eyes.

"B-boss...what...why...uhhh...shit, that feels so good"

Sesshomaru dipped his head to nip & suck on the hanyou's neck, grinding his hips. His hot breath that smelled slightly of...chocolate...?...brushed let a wet trail which caused Inuyasha to shiver.

"Ohhh, yeeeeah...."

"Will you fuck me now, Inu?"

"Hell yeeeeah..."

Sesshomaru stood, turned & slipped his slacks off slowly, bending right in Inuyasha's face. Then hanyou smacked his ass firmly, chuckling & pulled him by the waist so that he sat down on his cock.

"Oh, Inu, your cock is so big..."

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear"

Inuyasha thrusted his hips up quickly, relishing in the tight grasp Sesshomaru had his cock in. The demon was moaning, arching back so that the back of his head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inu, it feels so good! Yes, daddy, fuck me! Fuck me, daddy! Call me your dirty bitch & pull my hair!"

Inuyasha came quickly & threw Sesshomaru onto his desk in a blink of an eye, wildly thrusting into Sesshomaru's ass & moaning aloud.

"Aww, shit! Oh, Sesshomaru! Oh, fuck, baby!"

"Inuyasha!! Inuyashaaaa!!"

"Say my name, bitch! Say my mother fuckin' name when you cum for me, you sexy bitch!"

"INUYASHA!!"

_**Hey, I love it when she say**_

_**It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it**_

_**Ohh, she sayin'**_

_**She got it, I got it, I got it...**_

Inuyasha ejaculated violently, gritting his teeth against the immense amount of pleasure & sighed. He'd never had an orgasm quite that wonder--

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou froze & slowly lifted his head then turned to see Sesshomaru glaring down at him. He grimaced. That fantasy was definitely something he needed to have at home. The look Sesshomaru was giving him was a cross between utter disgust & livid.

"Fantasize on your own time, half-breed & get your ass back to work" he growled then walked off.

The blood in Inuyasha's face drained completely & mentally kicked himself. He must've been pretty loud for Sesshomaru to come over to his desk. Grabbing a napkin out from his drawer, he wiped the sperm from the underside of his desk then rubbed a bit of sanitizer in his hand, wincing at the strong smell. The fact that he got busted wasn't the problem, to be honest, it was the fact that he'd been calling Sesshomaru dirty names out loud & the demon possibly catching every word that had his cook falling limp, as if it was ashamed. The woman in the cubicle next to him giggled.

"What exactly was going on in your fantasy? Mounting Mr. Sesshomaru on your desk?"

The hanyou glared at her. "Shut up, Sango. I wasn't even daydreaming about him, anyway"

"Oh, so there's another Sesshomaru I don't know about?"

"What? What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"You were saying, 'Boss, that feels good' & 'Oh, Sesshomaru, oh fuck, bab---"

Inuyasha shh'ed her quickly, glancing around even though everyone had witness everything. "Shut up before he comes back! I bet he didn't even hear that part"

"He'd been standing behind you from the moment you said 'yes, sir'. You were even speaking the parts your partner would have said"

Inuyasha's heart dropped & he groaned. Things were going to be SO awkward now.

_**Don't make me laugh, boo, never did that bad, too**_

_**Make you even have to but even if I had to**_

_**Ask my better half to, you be more than glad to**_

_**When I do that math, boo, you always try to add too...**_

Naraku shook his head, almost embarrassed for Inuyasha. To be caught jacking off & moaning in the office by the very person you were fantasizing about had to be beyond humiliating. The kumo leaned back in his chair & sighed. It was almost time for him to get off. This part of everyday was the hardest because this was the time Sesshomaru was done with his errands & sat at his desk to type on his laptop. Naraku's heart thudded as hos boss passed by & stepped in his office, leaving the door open like he always did. He sat down almost gracefully & rested his chin in his hand as he waited for his laptop to boot up.

_**I need someone who'd ride for me**_

_**Not someone who'd ride for free**_

_**She said, boy, I don't just ride**_

_**She'll pull up beside of me....**_

The kumo rested his chin in his hand also, admiring the inu-youkai. And to think they dated in high school. Naraku couldn't believe he let that fine peice of ass slip through his fingers that easily. Sesshomaru claimed then that Naraku was basically a jealous, over-protective, narcissistic jackass that was just with him because he was beautiful, to which Naraku couldn't deny since it was true, though he didn't agree on the jackass part. He was only over-protective of Sesshomaru because so many guys & girls hit on his man even when he was standing right there, which led him to being jealous. The kumo had been very surprised when he found out Sesshomaru ran his own company & was even more surprised when the demon hired him, considering he only applied as a joke.

_"You fuck up one little thing & I'll fire your ass without wanring"_ Sesshomaru had growled in a low voice.

_**I had to ask her what she doin' in that caddy**_

_**She said, 'cause you my baby**_

_**I'd be stuntin' like my daddy**_

_**And there's not many, who catch my eye...**_

Naraku smiled to himself. Sesshomaru was always taking charge & used to being independant. Everything went exactly as he wanted & any other way was absolutely wrong. The kumo had been wanting to take the youkai out to lunch today but changed his mind () & ate alone like he usually did. He vowed one day he would though & show the demon he'd changed over the years. Naraku noticed all these little boys & girls around the office goggling over him when Sesshomaru walked by or say a word & they definitely did not deserve him

_**We both wearing Gucci, she match my fly**_

_**And that's why, I suppose to keep her closer**_

_**Right by the side, toast and to host her...**_

Sesshomaru shifted back slightly to look at his laptop monitor & something cause him to smile very slightly. Immediately, Naraku felt heat rising up his chest. He wanted to be the one to make him smile & laugh & cuddle...no one else was worthy of that, no one else had that right (AN: Damn, why is it so easy for me to make Naraku just a bit off his rocker? o.o).

The youkai type something quickly, tapped a key & rested his chin back in his hand. His eyes fell on Naraku & the kumo's breath escaped for a moment. He'd forgotten just how gorgeous Sesshomaru was while he was daydreaming. He sent his most dazzling smile at the youkai who narrowed his eyes. Naraku had been expecting that reaction & laughed. Even while they were dating, Sesshomaru never liked to look up to find that he'd been stared at.

Naraku pursed his lips, sending him a kiss & Sesshomaru frowned & shifted so that it looked like the kiss missed him.. The kumo chuckled

_**And that she went low so, case you didn't know so**_

_**You can save your money, dawg, shawty getting dough so**_

_**What she care with his cars, you can call her Miss. Boss**_

_**I got it backwards, criss cross, shawty got her own...**_

"Come here" Naraku mouthed to which Sesshomaru shook his head once.

"Please?"

Another shake, a deeper frown.

Naraku opened his drawer & held up a bag of sour Skittles, which Sesshomaru adored, & shook it tauntingly, smiling. The demon still only stared, well, glared at him, every once in a while glancing at his computer screen. Naraku guessed he was looking at the time & trying to calculate the best time to run over & nab the skittles before any of his employees saw him.

"Come & get it or I'll eat it" Naraku mouth slowly. Sesshomaru sent him a dark glare, daring him.

"Go fuck yourself" Sesshomaru mouthed, mocking Naraku. It looked so seductive, Naraku didn't even pay attention to the insult. He smiled.

"Come oooon"

After a few minutes of more glaring, Sesshomaru stood & walked over to Naraku's cubicle, pulling up a chair. He crossed his legs & opened his hand, prompting Naraku pouring some of the candy into his hand which the kumo did.

_**Now all my ladies that don't need a man for nothing**_

_**Except some of that good lovin'**_

_**Let me hear you say ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Now my fellas know you need to stop the frontin'**_

_**If you lovin' independent woman**_

_**Let me hear you say ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...**_

Sesshomaru popped one into his mouth & Naraku followed suit.

"You're welcome, by the way" Naraku commented. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"You know...you look really sexy mouthing"

"I assume there was a reason you...beckoned me over to you"

"I just wanted to chat, see how things were going"

"I'm not going to date you again, Naraku"

"Oh, come on! Why not?"

"You have fucked up the chances I gave you"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you hire me?"

"Because I know you can get work done"

"So it wasn't to get back with me?"

"Negative"

Naraku was stumped. He felt like a Fail sign should appear above his head any moment now. Then a thought struck him. "Alright, I'll accept that. But why did you come over here, besides to get candy, hm? You wanted to speak with me & try to get hints to see if I was still interested in you? You could always ask you know"

"No, I didn't come to you because of the candy or to see if you were still interested in me because personally, I don't care"

"Then why are you here instead of in your office?"

"You have spaghetti sauce on your chin & something in your teeth & it was sickening to see"

_**I love her' cause she got her own**_

_**Got her own**_

_**Hey, I love her 'cause she got her own**_

_**She got her own**_

_**I love it when she say**_

_**It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it**_

_**I love it when she say**_

_**Ohh, I got it, I got it, I got it...**_

~*~*~*

Wow, a lot longer than I intended O.o I'm pretty fond of how this turned out. I deserve a cookie but reviews &/or constructive critism is just as good too =]


	10. Bad Romance

Sorry for the wait. Got pounded with spam & my computer wasn't being nice to me -.- Anywho, I'm thinking it'd be a good idea to take requests. My only worry is someone will pick a song that has lyrics that don't make much sense & then I'll fail epically trying to make a good story around it. I'll see what I can do though =]

I do not own Inuyasha or this song

~*~*~*~

Naraku strutted down the runway confidently, feeling the techno music pulse through his body. The tempo felt like it was forcing his heart to beat, it was that loud. Once he got to the end, he slid his hands in his pocket, posing for the cameras, turned & walked back. Something about being on the runway made him feel like he could take on the world.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

He glanced to his left to see his...fling taking his turn walking down the runway, his long-legged strut causing his silver hair to bounce with every step. Naraku smirked very slightly, looking away. There was no telling what would happen if he watched too closely. Sesshomaru was wearing shorts, exposing those slender legs & God knew Naraku adored those legs.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes slid over to glance at the kumo & his step paused very slightly then he began to strut on time with the beat of the Lady Gaga song that was blasting. Naraku absolutely despised the song but began to change his mind as Sesshomaru got closer. Those legs...that face...that hair...Naraku swallowed. His lust would have to wait until the fashion show was over.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance...**_

The youkai blew by the kumo, leaving a musk-scented fragrance in his wake. Naraku's steps faltered slightly. He was very tempted to turn, grab Sesshomaru & haul him off stage to drag him behind the curtain & fuck his brains out. But this show was going to pay him really well; he had to get his mind off of sex for now & concentrate on what he was doing. As long as money was on his mind, he could do anything & do a damn good job. Raising his chin a bit, he put a bit more attitude into his step & continued up the runway until he was backstage.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance...**_

Sesshomaru smiled mentally. He had Naraku wrapped around his finger like a father around his little girl, the kumo just refused to admit it. They'd been messing around ever since they met at a Paris fashion show three years ago & having one-night stands ever since. They had been talking about becoming serious one day but Naraku claimed if he announced he was dating a man, he'd lose his sponsers. Sesshomaru knew he was just uncomfortable admitting his sexuality.

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free...**_

The youkai posed at the end of the runway then turned & walked back up the catwalk, still in time with the beat of the music. The media was all over them & in their business anyway. There were rumors that they were getting married, that they had a house together in the Bahamas, that they were about to have a child, due to a picture the papparazzi took of Sesshomaru, who'd just come out of a restaurant & was pretty full so his stomach stuck out a little more than usual.

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love...**_

Neither of the men wanted to be in a relationship, per se, at least not in the near future. That would put a great amount of strain on it, considering they travelled all around the world, were in different time zones majority of the time & of course, there were the groupies. Sesshomaru knew Naraku was a bit jealous of all the women that screamed whenever he took the runway or the stage when he had an interview. A few times, lucky winners would have access to meet him backstage & they would go bananas. Naraku was imtimidating so his fans stayed at a distance.

_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand..**_

The demon quickly tossed off his clothes the moment he set foot backstage & was handed various clothing while stylists & make-up artists did their thing. He caught a glimpse of Naraku watching him & sent him a glare that was meant to be more alluring than mean. He knew the kumo watched to catch glimpses of his body; he was so transparent.

_**I want you leather studded kiss in the scene**_

_**And I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love...**_

"Sesshomaru, can you lean over really fast so I can put this mascara---"

"...turn your head to the side---"

The inu-youkai did as he was told, as much as he didn't like to take orders but this was necessary considering he got paid very well for this. He quickly slipped into tight leather pants & a shirt made of chains then lined up to wait for his turn. Naraku stood two people in front of him.

"Break a leg, Naraku" he said in a low, seductive voice.

He heard the kumo chuckle. "Same to you, & I don't mean the ones you walk on"

"Naraku! Go, go, go!" the director shouted & the kumo stepped out onto the runway.

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad,your bad romance...**_

The rest of the fashion show went by in a blur of lights, fast tempos & rushing. Naraku continued to watch as Sesshomaru got dressed, his crimson eyes burning with lust. This was their first runway show togehter in 2 years & he was determined to make sure he gave the demon a good time tonight, most likely at the after-party which was after the show. Who knew when they'd see each other again & if Sesshomaru wouldn't be interested in him anymore? Not to mention he was so horny, he had to grit his teeth against the pleasure of the fabric rubbing against his crotch, considering he had on no underwear.

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance...**_

The kumo had to quickly get his mind off of sex. He'd hate to get precum on the pants; then he'd have to pay for it. They had to go back on the runway for the finale, clapping with the audience. He caught sight of Sesshomaru in his mesh shirt, hard chest & abs showing. Oh, yeah, he was going to ride that demon like a bull. Hmm, that wasn't a bad metaphor, considering Sesshomaru bucked so violently, he'd almost thrown the kumo off on several occassions.

_**I want your loving**_

_**All your love is revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance...**_

Once backstage, all of the models were presented with two outfits from the designer & they put them on. All were piled into a Hummer limousine, Naraku sprawled out next to Sesshomaru. The youkai sat with his elbow resting on his crossed leg, his chin in his hand, staring out the window.

"You did well tonight" Naraku said in a low voice so that the others in the car didn't hear, "I was tempted to rut you on the runway"

Sesshomaru chuckled once. "Not surprisingly. You'd mount a donkey, I'm sure"

"Do you count since you're such a jackass?"

Again, the youkai chuckled. "Touche. I still prefer being a jackass rather than a narcissistic asshole, like yourself"

It was Naraku's turn to chuckle. "Stop hitting on me, Sesshomaru, I'll still fuck you later"

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

Sesshomaru threw a glare at him, eyes burning with lust. "Naraku, we've discussed this..."

"Ah, stop worrying. Are you that ashamed of me?" the kumo joked, recieving a deadlier glare.

The models poured out & stepped into the enormous building the party was being held in. It was a very sophisticated party; women in long, elegant dresses with their hair in up-do hairstyles, men in fashionable tuxedos, all drinking champagne out of slim glasses. Sesshomaru took a glass from one of the waiters & sipped. The cold alcoholic drink slid down his throat & warmed his belly. He closed his eyes.

"Yes, get drunk & we'll have an even better time" Naraku whispered in his ear.

"Fuck off"

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

They stayed at opposite ends of the room for most of the party, Naraku sending the youkai lustful gazes, & Sesshomaru giving him a very fliratious wink when no one was looking. No matter how irritating the kumo was or how stubborn the demon could be, they were so attracted to one another, even if it was only for the sex.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance...**_

All night long there flirting continued. It was starting to get to the demon, especially when Naraku would quickly curl & uncurl his long tongue, his eyes alight with lust; it had the demon panting. Naraku could smell the arousel rising from the inu-youkai & he smiled to himself, sipping his champagne. He watched as Sesshomaru pretended to listen to the designer that was talking to him. The inu-demon's hands kept fluttering to his face & hair or he would tug on his shirt, uneccessarily straightening it. Naraku knew that was a sign that he only had one thing on his mind & it had nothing to do with the designer.

_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

'_**Cause you're a criminal**_

_**As long as you're mine...**_

Naraku strolled over to Sesshomaru, placing his hand on his arm & smirking slightly at the designer before leaning over to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear.

"I know you want me. Meet me in the back when you're ready"

The kumo bowed at the designer & sauntered up the staircase, feeling the eyes on his back. He'd told Sesshomaru when he was ready but he was sure the demon had already ended the conversation & was following him silently. Naraku opened the first door in the hallway, looked around then sat on the bed, crossing his legs. This room must have been the master bedroom. The bed was larger than a king size, with white sheets, pillowcases & comforter. To the other side of the room was a door which Naraku figured it was either the bathroom or the closet; it wasn't like he particularly cared though.

The bedroom door opened & Sesshomaru stepped in, his eyes slightly wary but mostly glowing with steadily rising arousel.

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love....**_

Naraku smirked. "What took you so long?"

Sesshomaru closed the door & locked it, loosening his tie. "Cut the bullshit, Naraku. I don't have the patience for your games right now"

"Oh? What's got your panties all in a bunch?"

"Shut the hell up & take off your clothes"

The kumo scoffed. "Demanding much?"

Sesshomaru only sent him a glare & shrugged out his jacket, tossing it on the dresser not far from the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt until Naraku gently moved his hands out of the way to make it a bit quicker. He began to kiss Sesshomaru roughly as the inu-youkai began to undress him.

_**I want your psycho**_

_**Your vertical stick**_

_**Want you in my room**_

_**'Cause baby, you're sick**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

Naraku slipped the shirt off of Sesshomaru's shoulders, lowering his head to kiss the demon's neck & drawing a moan from him.

"No foreplay, Naraku"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, I didn't ask you"

He was pushed away rudely, the demon glaring hatefully at him. "Call me that again & I'll leave you painfully hard"

The kumo smirked. "I'm not the one pointing here. Not yet anyway"

"There are plenty other people I can have in my bed, Naraku. Don't get cocky"

"It's funny you mention cocky..." Naaraku purred, stepping close to cup the beautiful face in his hands, "I can see you now on your knees with my hard cock down your throat, sucking me off like the whore you are"

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad,your bad romance...**_

"Bastard" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Whore" Naraku replied.

The kumo kissed him again, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Despite the invasion, Sesshomaru moaned, ripping the rest of Naraku's shirt off. The kumo sighed mentally. He was kind of fond of the shirt, considering it felt so nice & was free of charge. No matter. He could always reorder one in Sesshomaru's name & charge it to his credit card.

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance...**_

The rest of both mens' clothes ended up on the floor & Naraku tossed Sesshomaru to the floor. The inu-youkai bared his teeth at him in anger.

"I'm not a fucking rag doll, you damn spider"

Naraku only smiled devilishly. "Once I'm done with you, you'll feel like one"

He crouched & crawled up to leave an almost romantic kiss on Sesshomaru's lips then leaned down to nibble on his chest & stomach, licking the spots that turned red. Sesshomaru hissed quietly & his eyes fluttered closed involuntarily, his claws fisting in the inky-black hair. In no mood for foreplay, he pushed Naraku's head down but the kumo resisted, insisting on swirling his tongue around his nipples & in his belly button.

"Naraku..."

_**I want your love**_

_**All your love is revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance....**_

"Tell me you want me to fuck you hard & call me daddy" Naraku growled in a low voice, looking up at Sesshomaru through his eyelashes.

"Fuck you" the inu-youkai replied, causing the kumo to sit up.

"I guess you plan on fingering yourself then?"

When sesshomaru didn't reply, Naraku started to get up until Sesshomaru's claws fell to grasp his neck & he leaned in close to nip Naraku's earlobe sharply, causing the kumo to grimace.

"Fuck me, daddy" Sesshomaru said in a very low voice, almost too low for Naraku to hear. The kumo smiled.

"Now, see, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

Sesshomaru leaned back to give him another glare & Naraku chuckled.

"Alright, alright"

"No more foreplay"

"Whatever"

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

Naraku laid Sessomaru on his belly then raised the demon's hips up. He smacked his ass lightly, chuckling.

"Should I prepare you?"

"No, it isn't necessarily"

Almost before Sesshomaru finished, Naraku shoved his cock home, causing the inu-youkai to growl in pleasure. Naraku hissed in pleasure & began thrusting his hips, keeping a firm hold on Sesshomaru's ass.

"Oh, damn. I never...can get enough of this ass!"

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the carpet, struggling not to moan. He had to admit, the sex got better everytime but he'd never tell Naraku that. The hanyou would only get more arrogant than he already was & Sesshomaru didn't think he'd be able to tolerate that. It was bad enough dealing with the spider now!

Naraku's thrusts got harder. Sesshomaru couldn't stay quiet much longer.

"Nara...Naraku...oh, shit..."

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance...**_

"Hell yeah, bitch, say my name"

Naraku began to pound furiously & throw his head back in absolute bliss. Maybe it was because he'd gone two weeks without sex or Sesshomaru was just tighter this go-round but this felt so awesome. Apparently, Sesshomaru thought the same. His whispers were turning into all-out moans & an occassional high-note, which took Naraku by surprise. The only time Sesshomaru had ever hit a high note was the first time they had sex & Naraku gave him a blowjob while he moved a vibrator in & out of Sesshomaru's ass. The demon had loved that, maybe they should try it again...

"Oh, God...shit, Nara-Na-Na-Narakuuuu, fuckfuckfuckfuckshitohmyGod, Naraku!"

When Sesshomaru began to curse quickly in one breath like that, that only meant one thing: his climax was near.

_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy...**_

"C'mon, baby, say my name just the way I like it" the kumo purrsed, his muscles clinching.

"Oh, God!! Ahhh, shit....fuuuuck! Uhhhh! Fuck me, Naraku! Oh, shit, unnnngh!"

Naraku felt the final leg of his climax approaching. He was probably only 5 seconds away from coming but he already knew it was going to be explosive.

"Who's your daddy, bitch?"

After a moment of cursing, Sesshomaru hissed, sucking up his pride. "You"

"Who fucks you best?"

"You...oh, God...!!"

"Oh, baby, I'm gunna make you cum so hard, you're gunna see stars, bitch! Oh....shit...damn, Sessh! Fuck!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru froze then he let loose a wild moan, full of curses. His moans immediately got Naraku hard again, forcing his to continue thrusting his hips while they rode out the powerful climax.

_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Imma freak bitch baby...**_

As soon as the pleasureable wave ended, Naraku flipped Sesshomaru over & immediately began thrusting his hips again. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled, his fangs bared as a deep, reverberating growled rolled from his chest. The muscles in Naraku's legs were burning but the passion raged on & he was determined to get his fix before they had to return to work.

"Ahhhh, fuckfuckfuck, oh, SHIT!" Sesshomaru swore almost under his breath.

"Oh my, God, Sessh! Fuck damn it, oh, shit!"

Usually, round 2 went a bit slower with a little more foreplay & teasing but as you can see, neither were really in the mood for teasing. The built up stress & frustration built up ever since they last had sex, mixed with the sweat on their bodies & slid to the floor. As their second climax of the night neared, Naraku leaned down to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear.

"How's this feel after being without me for so long, huh?" he asked in a calm whisper.

"Ohhh, shut the fuck up, Naraku" Sesshomaru panted, opening his eyes to glare at him for a moment.

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends...**_

"I bet you tried jacking off & fingering yourself to keep your sanity while I was away"

A high whine escaped the youkai, much to his embarrassment. "Nara...oh, fuck, I'm gunna---"

Suddenly, Naraku paused, his fine eyebrows pulled down slightly in a frown. Sesshomaru stared up at him impatiently, panting & growling.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"I don't want you to cum just yet. I want to make this as prolonged as possible"

Sesshomaru actually felt his heart sink. "Damn it, Naraku! If you don't finish the job, I will!"

"The hell you will! I started it so I'll finish it, just not at the moment"

"I need you to finish _at the moment_, damn it!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Then fuck me, you damn spider!"

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ton revenge**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends...**_

Naraku couldn't ignore the heat in his belly anymore & kissed Sesshomaru hard behe began thrusting powerfully. Their little spout caused Sesshomaru to be turned off, if only a little bit, so Naraku had to slow down & work his way up so as not to exhaust himself before they climaxed. After a mintue or two, the demon was moaning to Naraku's satisfaction. He leaned in once again to whisper in his ear & Sesshomaru twined his arms around his neck.

"Mmm, you're so tight, Sessh. It's driving me up the fuckin' wall" he growled.

"Naraku....ohhhh, shit....unnnnngh ahhhh, fuck!'

"I'm gunna fuck your luscious ass so hard & hit that G-spot, I'm gunna have you screaming my name. Not moaning..._screaming_, Sessh"

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ton revenge**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends...**_

"Narak---oh, fuck! shitshitshitfuckohshit!"

Naraku raised Sesshomaru's legs to his shoulders to penetrate deeper, causing the demon to inhale sharply, writhing in desire.

"Oh my, GOD!"

Naraku struggled to continue talking dirty but could only manage a grunt & a long, low moan, all thoughts leaving him as his lover's tight ring of muscle embraced him. Sesshomaru rocked his hips in tempo with Naraku, growling in pleasure as his eyes seeped red & their muscle coiled, ready for release.

"Naraku....N---Nara...FUCK YES! OH, GOD!"

"That's right; say my name"

The demon hit a falsetto note, arching his back. Naraku paused for 10 seconds, prolonging their climax.

"You fucking bastard" Sesshomaru panted. Naraku only responded with a smile.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

Once Sesshomaru calmed down, Naraku began once again thrusting his hips, even more powerful than before, passion driving him to desperation. Even if he wanted to hold off on their climax again, he wouldn't be able to. Sesshomaru closed his eyes & began rocking with Naraku once again, quickly building.

"Oh, SHIT, Sessh" Naraku snarled, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Sweat dripped from his chin onto the youkai's chest as their muscles coiled tightly. Sesshomaru felt like he was going to absolutely lose his mind from the desire that took over his emotions. He ran his claws through his own hair, pulling & tugging it roughly, flickering his long tongue, similar to something a lizard woud do. Naraku found the action such a turn on, leaning down to suck on the tongue, hearing the youkai moan.

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance...**_

"Fuck me, daddy. Oh, my God, fuck me _hard"_

Naraku smirked & kissed him softly, a surprisingly gentle gesture considering how sexually frustrated both men were. Sesshomaru bucked suddenly & Naraku had to put the flat of his hand on the floor to keep his balance, shaking his head. No matter how many times they rutted or how many times Sesshomaru bucked like that, it always took Naraku by surprise. Just when Naraku didn't think he could get anymore turned on, Sesshomaru let out a very...feminine moan, biting his index finger.

_**I want your love**_

_**and all your love is revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance...**_

"Oh...my, God" Naraku whispered, feeling the rising heat, signaling his climax.

"Naraku, I'm gunna--"

"Yes, cum for me, you sexy bitch" Naraku hissed, leaning in until his nose touched Sesshomaru's.

"Oh, God, uhhhh! Unnnngh! Narakuuuuu..."

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance....**_

"Oh, hell---"

Like an atomic bomb, their climax was explosive, causing both men to cry out. Both had to squeeze their eyes closed, their grip on each other tight almost to the point of being painful. Once the initial climax was over, the after affects left their limbs twitching, Naraku laid out beside Sesshomaru, who just couldn't stop moaning. The after shock was almost as pleasureable as the climax itself.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance...**_

"That was...so fuckin' good" Naraku managed in a hoarse voice, still panting. He rolled over on his side, facing Sesshomaru. The inu-demon was still on his back & panting, his eyes closed. Naraku gave him a few more minutes then ran a hand through the slightly tousseled silver strands.

"Wow, if it's always gunna be that good, we should only have sex every few months"

Sesshomaru gave him a look then shook his head slightly, sighing. "Have sex with one of your fellow models"

"Ooh, why the change of heart? Last time we were together, you got jealous when Kagura came & hugged me"

"I was not jealous. It's just unprofessional to hug one of your models"

"So...in other words...you were jealous"

"No!"

"Why so touchy?"

"Because you're an ass. You talked to be about possibly being in a relationship one day but you can't even commit to our flings!"

"I sure did serve your ass just a few minutes ago"

Sesshomaru growled & stood, grabbing his accessories & clothes. "I'm done dealing with you. We both need to focus on our careers"

Naraku sat upright, smiling. "Good luck with that. Next time we meet, I bet it won't take much convincing to bed you again"

The inu-youkai sent him an angry glare & the kumo shivered in delight & partial fear at the warning in them. Just as Sesshomaru was getting ready to open the door, it opened & a head popped in, the face frozen.

"Naraku? What the hell...?"

he kumo sat up & widened his eyes at one of his sponsors for his hair, bowing. Sesshomaru stood where he was, his arms crossed.

"Good evening, Mr. Inuyasha"

"Don't good evening me, Naraku! What the fuck...how long have you two been messing around?!"

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru who looked back at him with a blank expression then the kumo bowed again.

"Too long. I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"You damn skippy, it won't! Come on, Sesshomaru. You have a show in Bejing tomorrow & your flight is in an hour. Get your stuff & let's go"

With one last glare at Naraku, Mr. Inuyasha stepped out & Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru, who was slipping his slacks on.

"Never thought you'd take orders from anyone"

Sesshomaru only gave him a coy look.

"What, is that you sugar daddy now?"

"No. That's my new fling. We've been having sex for a couple of months now" the youkai replied, leaving an open-mouthed Naraku in his wake. Well, looks like his agents will need to look for another stylist....

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance...**_

~*~*~*

Longer than I expected but went well enough, I guess. I only have one more song in mind that I want to try writing to but after that, I think I'll still leave the story as a work in progress because I just know a song is going to come to me at 5am in the future or something. Review? =]


	11. Liar

Requested by one of my reviewers, this is for you, LordoftheWest. I hope you enjoy =]

I do not own Inuyasha, as you guys already know

~*~*~*~

_**I want to hold you to the sun**_

_**I want to be your faithful one**_

_**want to show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold**_

_**I'm hurting you for your own good ...**_

Crimson eyes watched the silver-haired object of his affection as he walked across the lawn to reach his apartment. Lights were turned on & the front door closed then the kumo settled down in the bushes. He had been watching the demon for a good month now, learning his habits & schedule, waiting for the perfect time to pounce. He smiled cruelly, thinking of all the things he could do & say. Above all, he had to be quick. There wasn't much room for playing & mistakes. But for now...he just had to have patience.

_**I'd die for you, you know I would**_

_**I'd give up all my wealth to buy you back the toy you never sold**_

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave ...**_

All through the night, he lurked in the bushes until the sun came up & the demon rose from his slumber. The spider glanced down at his phone. It was Monday, 9:14 am. That meant the demon had to go to work now. After dashing to his car to get ready, the kumo spotted the object of his affection strolling out of his apartment, completely unaware that he was being watched. He hopped into his car, started it & pulled out of the parking spot, heading towards the exit. The kumo followed a good distance away until they reached the youkai's place of business.

_**I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart**_

_**You'll never be decieved**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, Liar...**_

Parking a few rows away from the dog demon, the spider turned his car off & sat, waiting patiently until the moment the youkai would get off from work. The crimson-eyed man didn't think of himself as a stalker; stalkers followed someone with no particular reason. The half-demon was simply learning his schedule. When he had it down perfectly, he would make his move. After this day, he figured he'd have his ex, the dog demon's, schedule down. It wasn't very complicated: work Monday through Friday, from 10 till 6, classes Tuesday & Thursday at 6:30 in the evening & 2 in the afternoon, respectively. The weekends were the only days he didn't have down. Sometimes, the demon would go out or stay in, invite a friend or three. The spider had even seen several women leaving his apartment in the wee hours of the morning.

_'That slut. Couldn't wait to get someone to warm his bed once we broke up. It hasn't even been 4 months!'_

_**I want you to heal you pretty sweet**_

_**(I want to heal you pretty sweet )**_

_**I'll throw rose petals at your feet**_

_**I'll spend eternity comparing all my poetry to yours...**_

The hanyou spider bared his teeth before composing his face again. One day, he would have his chance for revenge. He didn't want to kill his ex-boyfriend, just simply...teach him a lesson. Smack him around a little, call him a few names & yell at him, maybe. He most certainly wasn't going to let the dog get away with no scratches, no reminders of the hurt he inflicted on the kumo, the self-loathing he had to bear, the sheer _suffering_ of being without the one you still hold so close to your heart...

_**I want to see love through your eyes**_

_**(I'll throw rose petals at your feet )**_

_**You'll never have to compromise**_

_**I'd give up all my fame to bite your demons and your bloody woes...**_

He inhaled deeply & let it out through his nose. Today, it ended. No matter if he didn't have the inu-youkai's scehedule down pack, he knew the object of his affection had nothing else to do today anyway, he might as well...entertain him, even if he got hurt a little bit. The kumo smirked, remembering how his ex used to kind of like the kinky things he would do in bed, such as chain him up, whipping him, gagging him while he fucked him with random objects & pull his hair...the half-spider placed his hand on his hardened cock. This wasn't the time for sex. That would only distract him once he got a hold of the demon. A malicious smile crossed the inky-haired kumo's handsome face.

"I'm going to rock your fuckin' world tonight, Sesshomaru"

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

_**I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart**_

_**You'll never be decieved...**_

"All those times you said you loved me, that you claimed you'd do anything, you'd protect me, that you only left me the first time because I need time to find myself..."

_"You know how bad I am at saying these things...but I...love you"_

_"I went through your emails because I happened to see a photo of a nude man the other day when you thought I was sleeping...I didn't say you were cheating on me, but I won't lie & say that thought didn't cross my mind..."_

_"We should take a break. You're just acting like a spoiled brat--"_

_"I don't know why I keep coming back to you---"_

_"You're the one that cheated, Naraku, don't get mad at me because I caught you!"_

_"I doubt there will ever be another time...because you're a damn asshole! There's no point in fighting anymore. We're over but that doesn't mean I don't---"_

_"--Love you"_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar...**_

Naraku noticed Sesshomaru coming out of the office building & slipped a syringe, a cloth & ropes into the deep pockets of his pants, slithering out of his car to make a wide circle around the inu-youkai & sneak up behind him. When Sesshomaru got to his car door, he paused & Naraku knew he smelled him but there was no turning back now. Quickly, he brought the cloth over the demon's mouth, who didn't bother struggling & passed out. The kumo raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior; it wasn't like Sesshomaru to not put up a fight. He shrugged & hoisted the demon over his shoulder & carried him to his car, driving away with a slight smile because it went smoother than he imagined.

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you suffering? **_

Sesshomaru woke up without opening his eyes. Warm light caressed his face but he knew opening his eyes would only irritate the headache he had. Where was he again? It must be morning, Tuesday morning at that. He groaned. What time was it? If he didn't get up & get started with the laundry & return that DVD to his brother, he'd be late for class.

"I see you're awake"

Not feeling comfortable being in a room with a disembodied voice, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He only saw a round light above his head; the surrounding area was dark. He sniffed & his eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"Naraku..." he growled.

"That's right, pretty boy. Didn't think you'd ever hear from me again, eh?"

Naraku's pale face dissolved from the shadows to Sesshomaru's left, crimson eyes staring down at him with an amused light glinting in them. Sesshomaru didn't answer the question. He was too busy asking his own in his head. Where was he? What did Naraku plan to do to him? Was Naraku the one who'd brought him here?

_**I want your suffering**_

_**I want your beautiful suffering**_

_**I want to see your pain**_

_**Are you suffering? **_

Naraku smiled slightly & a sharp pain flowed through Sesshomaru leg. He gritted his teeth.

"I just inserted some poison in your leg. I'm pretty sure it won't hurt you much but I can't have you in full control of you body"

The inu-youkai narrowed his eyes. His hands & ankles were tied, what the hell did Naraku think he was capable of right now? He _was _capable of breaking out of this material that felt like rope but he didn't want Naraku to be reminded of that. Plus he doubted he could move very much anyway, thanks to the poison. Naraku walked around him slowly, sticking the needle in both of his legs, his arms, his feet & his stomach.

"I could untie you right now & you wouldn't even be able to lift your middle finger to flick me off" Naraku cooed.

"I assume there's a reason you're doing this...?" Sesshomaru finally said, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, don't talk as if I am beneath you. Of course, I brought you here for a reason"

Sesshomaru waited for an explaination while the kumo sat on the table the demon was laying on.

"I brought you here...because karma is a bitch. What goes around...comes around. Now...people say that God will judge the person that needs to be dealt with...but...He doesn't do it on my time. He could strike you down tomorrow or tonight, next week or 70 years from now, I don't know. But I've grown impatient waiting so I'm taking matters into my own hands. I brought you here simply to put you through the torture I had to go through when you broke up with me"

_**I want your suffering**_

_**I want your beautiful suffering**_

_**I want to see your pain**_

_**Are you suffering? **_

A dull, burning sensation that quickly raged into what felt like a wildfire, tore through Sesshomaru's body. At first, the inu-youkai tried not to cry out; that would only bring satisfaction to Naraku. But the burning just got worse & worse to the point where he was thrashing & his eyes seeped red, rolling in the back of his skull. This was too much for even a demon as strong as himself. For the first time in his life, he wanted to just be killed & escape from this hell.

"I see the poison as taken affect. That's good. That poison represents the anger I went through, for you & myself. Lucky for you, the burning will go away in about 15 minutes but for me, I'm still dealing with it"

Sesshomaru cried out, his eyes watering. He wasn't exactly crying but you know when you get a sharp booger in one of your nostrils & getting a tissue to take it out makes it worse, causing one eye to water? Yeah, that's kind of like what's going on here. Naraku smiled, almost lovingly, staring at the demon until the poison ebbed away, leaving Sesshomaru panting.

_**I want your suffering**_

_**I want your beautiful suffering**_

_**I want to see your pain**_

_**Are you suffering? **_

"What do you want me to do about it, Naraku? I didn't break up with you to hurt your feelings neccessarily, I did it because--"

"You wanted to move on because I was being an asshole, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before" the kumo growled.

"So you've tortured your ex's like this? All because your ego got stepped on?"

"No, only to you. I did it because....you were the only man I ever had feelings for...& I never felt like you returned those feelings. Who knows why you finally said yes to my pestering & went out on a date with me. Maybe you were bored, maybe it was a bet, I don't know. But I grew very fond of you then you break up with me because you _assumed_ I was cheating on you"

"I caught you in the bed with a naked woman in our bathroom!"

"I told you that was just a friend who came over to take a shower because she couldn't pay her water bill! I don't even like women!"

"Then why were you naked?"

"I always sleep naked, damn it! We've been over this!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Because of all of that...you've brought me here?"

Naraku snatched out a whip that had apparently been in his back pocket & slung it across the demon's chest several times, causing the inu-youkai to hiss & flinched with every smack.

"This...this is the closest idea I had...to how my heart felt when you left, Sesshomaru! My heart was fuckin' broken! I _loved_ you! I didn't want anyone else but you & you ran off as soon as you were able to so someone else could replace me in your bed! You _ripped my fuckin' heart to peices!_ How does that make you feel, huh? How does it make you feel to know that you crippled the _only one in this damn world that give a shit about you?!_"

_**I want your suffering**_

_**I want your beautiful suffering**_

_**I want it! I want it! **_

Naraku stopped & threw his whip down, anger contorting his face, beads of sweat trailing down & off of his straight nose. Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. He felt steady streams of blood run off from his ribs so he knew his chest & stomach were a bloody pulp.

"I loved you...so much" Naraku whispered, "I can't even begin to tell you how much"

"You're a fucking nut"

He heard the kumo chuckle & walk off. "Yes, yes. Remember when we were watching Hercules the night you were sick? What did Meg say?"

He waited for an answer he never got.

"I'll tell you what she said, Sesshomaru. She & Hercules both said it. The quote of the movie: people do crazy things when they're in love"

Sesshomaru scoffed & grimaced from the pain in his chest. Naraku came back with a large cooler & set it on the floor.

"I'm sure you're ready to get back home & get some sleep so you can get up for work, refreshed for class"

The demon glared at him.

"I'll make this quick so you can return home. I really don't care you tell the police or what not. But there's one more peice of torture I had to endure during your...absence. I'm pretty sure everyone feels like this at some point in life, whether it's a break-up or someone dying...it's not having any emotion at all. You're numb. Have you ever felt that way? Like you just didn't care? I guess you could call it depression also"

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

_**I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart**_

_**You'll never be decieved...**_

He saw Sesshomaru swallow, his eyes looking off for a moment, causing the kumo to smile.

"Now that I look back on this night, Sessh...I'm glad we had this talk. You're starting to realize something & that was the whole point of this...exercise"

Naraku picked the cooler off of the whole & upturned it on Sesshomaru. Thousands of ice cubes tumbled on & around the demon's body. Sesshomaru shuddered against the cold solid on his naked body & he gritted his teeth against the pain of it on his battered chest & abs. Naraku pulled up a seat & sat his elbows on his knees, his chin in one hand as he started at the demon with a bored look.

"I should have...told you...long ago, Naraku" Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth, "I know there was another reason for this...exercise"

"Oh? Go ahead & guess then"

"You wanted me to apologize to you..."

"Bingo! You're a smart man"

"It may not mean much now...since you've had....had to deal with so m-much pain already...." the cold was getting to the inu now.

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

_**I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart**_

_**You'll never be decieved...**_

"I was wrong...t-to make assumptions & jump t-t-to conclusions. I did indeed have f-feelings for you, Naraku...I just...don't have that m-m-m-much experience...expressing them"

Naraku listened, his heart warming.

"I'm not s-saying that I r-regret what I did...you have made o-o-other mistakes as well that pu-put a wedge between us"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Sesshomaru" Naraku said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I kn-know. I n-ne-never said we were perfect. You have done things to m-me I never expected an apology for---"

"Don't try to turn this back on me, Sesshomaru! I fucked up but you never took the time to work it out with me!"

"Can I finish?"

Naraku sat back & listened, his arms crossed.

"We chould've tried to m-make this w-wo-work but I don't ha-have the time anymore, Naraku. Still, I'm sorry f-for hurting you & caus-causing you mental suffering"

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**Liar, Liar**_

_**Liar, Liar...**_

The youkai's body trembled & shivered among the ice, his fangs begining to chatter together. Naraku took it all in, silent. Now, he had his revenge. He got to hurt Sesshomaru like he'd been hurt & give him a bit of mental abuse like what he went through & managed to draw an apology from the demon. That was a big accomplishment. Sesshomaru apologized to no one.

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave...**_

"I accept your apology: Naraku murmured, "I realize now you didn't break up with no particular reason. I put you through hell during our relationship. I thought I was taking my revenge out on you but I only took revenge out on you because you did it first by breaking up with me"

Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists. "Great, so I can go home now?"

Naraku chuckled once & flicked the ice cubes off, helped the demon sit up & handed him his clothes. He watched Sesshomaru put his clothes on stiffly & sighed.

"I don't feel as if I should apologize. I felt like this was neccessary"

Sesshomaru nodded.

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

_**I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground**_

_**So you can never leave**_

"I understand why you did it, Naraku"

An awkward silence settled between the two. Now that the torturing & the anger & sadness was out of the way, could they really return to their day to day lives? Naraku had been stalk--err, following Sesshomaru for so long, he wasn't sure what his schedule had been like before all this happened.

"So...see you around?" the kumo said hesistantly.

Sesshomaru chuckled & walked towards the door. "Not likely"

~*~*~

I wasn't sure how to end it. Sorry it was a bit sucky *sweatdrop* Happy belated Valentine's Day! I'll do a late story for the holiday for all my fans. I already know what song I'll use so I hope everyone likes it. By the way, this song is called Liar by Emilie Autumn. I had the remix in mind while doing this story but couldn't find the lyrics so sorry, LordoftheWest *sweatdrops gets bigger* Review? =]


	12. 1, 2, 3, 4

I dedicate this one to my favorite authors, Pineapple55. I hope you enjoy it ;]

I do not own this song or Inuyasha

~*~*~*~

_**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had**_

_**Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad**_

_**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not...**_

Naraku darted from one side of the room to the other, straightening the pillows & making sure all the candles were lit. He smoothed the comforter out again & checked his breath, grimacing. He could still smell the onions from that sandwich he had earlier.

'He'll still love me anyway' he thought quickly & slipped on his silk robe.

Hearing the key in the front door, the kumo zipped downstairs, well, he ran halfway & fell on his ass, sliding the rest of the way.

'I am SO glad he wasn't inside yet to see that'

The front door opened & his beautiful mate stepped through. Naraku's hand flashed to his hair to smooth it down then he slid on a sexy smile.

"Welcome home, love--"

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes reading, 'Don't fucking talk to me'. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Bad day, babe?"

The demon's hair was messy, looking as if he stepped out of a hurricane, his eyes tired & angry, limbs dragging. "Hell yes"

"Come on in & sit your stuff down. Let me cater to you"

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**_

_**Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I love bein' around you**_

_**You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4...**_

"I am _not_ in the mood for sex right now, Naraku" Sesshomaru growled. The kumo raised his hands in surrender & chuckled.

"Who said we were going to have sex?"

"You thinking it"

"...it wasn't the _only_ thing I was thinking about!"

"Then what else were you thinking about?"

"Umm...you giving me a blowjob..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes & threw his keys on the table. Naraku stepped up behind him & began massaging his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"You know how I am. I just want to help you relax when you get home"

"Mhm..."

"You know, I was watching Oprah today & they were saying sex is a great stress reliever"

"Uh-hu..."

"I just don't want you to become resentful & bitter when we get old! I mean...if it gets boring in our relationship now, we won't stay together & then I'll become an alcoholic that's addicted to porn & give myself a rash 'cause I jack off all the time & you'll get an operation to make yourself a female & have size FF boobs & become a smoker &..."

"Naraku, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ummm...nothing, babe. Here, sit down"

_**There's only one thing to do**_

_**Three words for you: I love you**_

_**There's only one way to say**_

_**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you...**_

Sesshomaru sat down on one of the barstools & Naraku reached over to grab a cloth to wrap around the demon's head as a blindfold. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Naraku...!"

"Relax, Sessh. I won't hurt you"

Being the kind of demon he was, dogs weren't too comfortable without their excellent hearing, sight or smell. One of those senses being cut off could be a matter of life & death. It's kind of like why rabbits freak out when you follow them or reach into their cage where the door is over thier heads; they think it's a predator coming down to get them---wait, I'm getting off topic here...

Sesshomaru's back was stiff as Naraku walked around to the other side of him & dipped a strawberry into some whip cream, resting it on the inu-youkai's bottom lip.

"Go on, get a sample" Naraku crooned.

The dog demon licked the fruit tentatively then sucked half of it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Naraku never got tired of seeing that, his sexy mate sucking on a peice of fruit. It was like a tease. The funny thing is, when Naraku asks Sesshomaru to give him a strip tease, the demon gets all bashful & refuses but as soon as you throw food into the equation, things heat up.

"Is that good?" Naraku purred.

Sesshomaru only hummed in response, his tongue flickering out to wipe the whip cream from his top lip. Naraku didn't even realize how much of a turn-on that simple gesture was.

_**Give me more lovin' from the very start**_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart**_

_**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends...**_

"It'd be even better on your body" Sesshomaru said in a very seductive purr.

Naraku's cock twitched. 'Down, boy!'

The kumo scooped more whip cream on the leftover strawberry, grazing it across his mate's lips teasingly. Sesshomaru's tongue flickered out for a taste but Naraku pulled it back, causing the demon to smile slightly.

"You're being a tease tonight?"

The spider smiled himself. "I can't just give you the entree. You need an appetizer"

"Is the dessert something sweet & sticky that I get to lick off your body?"

Naraku chuckled. "You'll see, horn dog"

The hanyou teased him some more with different fruits & even got a bottle of honey, poured some over his whole finger & let Sesshomaru lick it off. That action drove Naraku up the whole & his other hand drifted to his crotch.

"Keep your hand away from Mr. Wang & I won't bite you" Sesshomaru growled.

"Mr. Wang? I thought we agreed to call him Fred!"

"That's his alter-ego that comes out when the head of your dick turns red"

Naraku blushed & cleared his throat, almost uncomfortable with how blunt Sesshomaru could be at times. I mean, they'd been together for a year now & no one was around to hear them but he wasn't used to this...kind of talk. Like the first time they had sex & Sesshomaru was talking dirty in his ear. That had the kumo blushing from head to toe & was too bashful to even look at the demon for a few hours, which only had the inu-youkai laughing.

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**_

_**Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I love bein' around you**_

_**You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4...**_

"I grow tired of your teasing, Naraku"

"Oh, don't even start! For my birthday, you gave me a strip tease/lapdance that lasted 2 hours!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised over the blindfold. "Do I detect complaining in that tone you're taking with me?"

"Of course not. But, hell, you had me tied up! I couldn't touch you or myself & by the time you finally sucked me off, I'd cum three times!"

The youkai chuckled darkly, causing a shiver of delight to run up the kumo's spine. That laugh only promised sexy things.

Naraku leaned forward & kissed his mate deeply, untieing the blindfold. Running his tongue along Sesshomaru mouth, he began to take off both of their clothes slowly. Sesshomaru's wickedly long tongue wrapped around his twice & began sucking, one of Naraku's favoritest (if that was I word, I mean) moves. When Sesshomaru did that on his cock, he went absolutely bananas. Sesshomaru pushed Naraku down on the counter & grabbed the whip cream can, smiling devilishly.

"Don't eat me" Naraku said in a teasing tone.

"You should applaud yourself if you're conscious by the time I'm done with you" Sesshomaru cooed.

"Sessh, wait, hold up---"

The inu-youkai sprayed the kumo's torso & lapped it up, his tongue lingering at his neck, nipples & navel (Heeeey, the three, pleasure-spot N's...). Naraku tangled his claws in that silky, silver hair & began to pant, growling in pleasure.

"Oh, man...we have to stock up on whip cream..."

Sesshomaru raised his head. "I just bought an economy sized jar three days ago"

"Well, yeah, but remember the night before when we had the cream battle in the bath tub...?"

"...Oh..."

"Yeah"

Sesshomaru chuckled & dropped to his knees, taking Naraku's cock in his hand & licking it like a lollipop.

_**There's only one thing to do**_

_**Three words for you I love you**_

_**There's only one way to say**_

_**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**_

_**I love you...**_

"Oh my, God...."

Unlike the porn videos on the internet, Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of person to keep stopping & ask, 'You like that?', much to Naraku's pleasure...literally. The kumo had been trying to beat off to said videos & couldn't climax because the man kept stopping to ask said question. He'd only been jacking off because Sesshomaru was away on a business trip & there was no way he'd cheat on his--- damn, I'm getting off topic again...

Anywho, Sesshomaru took the whole cock in his mouth, easily swallowing over half of it. Naraku was...very blessed...so there's no way in hell he'd ever deep-throat him unless he cut the corners of his lips to make his mouth bigger & disabled his gag reflex. The kumo rolled his head back, groaning.

"Ohh, man....that feels...oh, God"

The inu-youkai slowly bobbed his head up & down, fondling the spider's balls in both hands. He could never get enough of Naraku's body. He loved the way it tasted, smelled (when he didn't fart) & felt. Flickering his tongue over the slit, he peered up at his mate through his long lashes to find Naraku's face contorted.

'What the fuck...?'

His first thought was the spider was trying not to fart & paused. Then he realized he'd only been trying to hold off his climax & smiled, pulling back up his shaft until it came from his mouth with a _pop!_

"Good luck trying to hold off your cum, Naraku" he purred.

"Oh, God..." the hanyou replied.

Sesshomaru deep-throated the cock again & began humming, sending strong vibrations through Naraku, who's leg started twitching as he moaned.

"Oh, damn...oh, fuck, yeah....Seeesh....oh, hell..."

The inu-youkai switched his hands & his mouth, sucking the balls & jacking the kumo off. Naraku couldn't take it anymore. Those lips & that tongue, those talented hands....that tongue....that wicked tongue...

"Sessh, I'm gunna....oh my, fuck, I'M GUNNA---"

Sesshomaru moved to catch the cum in his mouth, some of it landing on his face, which he was highly disgusted with. Once Naraku came off of his high, he glared at him.

"Lick it off"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm seme here. You don't order me aroun--"

"I said lick it off"

"Yes, sir"

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**There's only one thing to do**_

_**Three words for you I love you...**_

Naraku proceeded to lick the cum slowly off of his mate's cheek, lips & chin, keeping eye contact. Something about the eye contact always drove Sesshomaru crazy; he just loved it. When all the cum had been cleared, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck & they fell back onto the marble counter & began to make out. Once they had to pause to take a breath, Sesshomaru suddenly glared at him, slapping Naraku which took the kumo's breath away.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?!"

"Yesterday was Valentine's Day & you did nothing"

"Umm, hello? This is make-up!"

"You didn't think I would notice, did you?"

"Of course, I thought you would noti---ok, no, I didn't"

Sesshomaru's glare had Naraku's cock falling limp. /Fred already knew that look meant no more nookie tonight. The hanyou sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I hadn't realized it until after you came home. I've just been so busy"

"Excuses, excuses"

Naraku sat up slightly & pulled him closer, cuddling his mate.

"Naraku...stop it, it's not going to wor---"

"Don't be mad at me, cheri, I didn't mean to" the spider said in a low plea, raining kisses on his face.

"Naraku..."

_**There's only one way to say**_

_**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**_

_**I love you...**_

"C'mon, baby, forgive Daddy & let's have make up sex"

"Since when did I call you Daddy...?"

"Umm, never, but I really really want you to. It'd be so sexy"

Sesshomaru gave him a bland look. "Hello no & you're not off the hook"

Naraku pushed the demon's head against his chest, rocking. "Aw, c'mon, don't be such a sour puss. You know I don't like pussy"

That actually made the inu-demon smile, shaking his head. "Alright, fine, you are forgiven. But you have to make it up to me"

"Of course. Dinner at Burger King tomorrow?"

The youkai head shot up to shoot him a deadly glare & Naraku sweatdropped. "I was only kidding. How can I make it up to you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened & the devilish smile was back. He twirled one of Naraku's locks around his slim finger. "You can start tonight by running me a bubble bath & taking one with me" he said in a sexy voice.

Tha half-breed nodded. "Ok, no problem"

"Then you're going to kiss my body from head to toe....give me a massage with that warming liquid you know I love...."

Naraku was already getting turned on.

"& then...you're going to give me...a strip tease for 30 minutes--"

"If it's that long, that's not a tease! It's torture!"

"I was not finished"

Sigh. "Continue"

"After that, you will give me a mind-blowing blowjob & fantastic sex until we both pass out"

"I get the feeling there's more..."

"You bet your ass there is" Sesshomaru growled then immediately, his sweet face was back, leaving Naraku stumped.

"Tomorrow, you're going to take me out for lunch at Maggiano's & dinner at Pappadeux's"

Naraku's mouth dropped open. "Sessh, those are the most expensive restaurants in the city----!"

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"....That'd I'd be more than happy to pay for" the kumo finished, body sagging.

The demon chuckled & pecked him on the mouth. "Of course you will"

As he was getting ready to get up, Naraku pulled him in close & placed a long kiss on his mate's lips.

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

"I love you, Sessh"

"I love you more. But you still owe me"

Naraku groaned.

~*~*~*~

Soooo....yeah, happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone aaaaand if you don't like the holiday then, ummm...happy belated Valentine's Day....? o.o Anywho, the song is 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White Tee's. Review, sil vous plait =]


	13. Please Don't Leave Me

Requested by another one of my favorite authors, GodofInsanity, I hope you all enjoy this =]

I do not own this song or Inuyasha

~*~*~*

_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**Da da da da-da da...**_

"Sesshomaru, we are not having this discussion again!"

"Own up to your own actions, just for once, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou whirled on him, fangs bared. "I have owned up to my actions! I _told_ you if you didn't stop spending, I was leaving you! You splurge on things we definitely don't need & I'm not just going to sit around & wind up broke!"

"What about the Super Bowl party you claimed you were going to have? I was trying to make sure you all had soemthing to eat & much entertainment!"

"We didn't need 3 cakes, 5 pies, 8 bag of chips, 72 cookies, 200 hot dogs & hamburgers & brand-new damn flat screen TV!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I was just trying to avoid running out of food & someone complaining they were bored"

Inuyasha threw his hands up & sighed, shaking his head. "You're a damn moron"

"& you are a lazy half-breed. You weren't the one busting your ass around here, trying to make sure things went smoothly!"

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder**_

_**How many time have I kicked you outta here?**_

_**Or said something insulting?**_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop with the drama. I'm out & we're over. I can't let you keep letting the money go so freely that I went through hell earning"

He was about to descend the stairs then he turned to look at his boyfriend of 7 months. "All this shit with the money, hell, I could've let a woman do that for me"

"Walking out on me will be a decision you will regret" Sesshomaru said in a low, calm voice.

"Whatever"

As soon as Inuyasha put his foot on the first step, he noticed marbles on it but all his weight was on that foot so it was too late to step back & he tumbled head over heels down the stairs.

_**(da da da da-da)**_

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be**_

_**I am capable of really anything...**_

"Ahh, shit...what the hell....?"

Sesshomaru followed slowly, walking down the stairs in a slow fashion, looking down on Inuyasha. The hanyou stood, rubbing his hurt arm. He realized it was broken & his left ankle was sprained.

"What the hell were marbles doing on the damn stairs?" Inuyasha asked.

The demon shrugged one shoulder, one side of his lips lifting in a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Did you put those there?"

"Maybe"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell! You damn bastard, why would you do that?!"

"Didn't I just say you would regret leaving me?"

"What? What, you want me to stay with you now? Is that it?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, his eyes saying what he refused to say himself. Inuyasha saw the pain in them but he looked away.

"No...no, hell no, I told you long ago to stop spending my money like we're rich, Sesshomaru. I gave you chance after chance"

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**When my heart is....broken**_

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**Please don't leave me...**_

Sesshomaru brushed by him & placed his hand on the front door knob, eyes casted down.

"Staying with you will lead us both to just living out on the streets" the hanyou continued, limping towards the front door, "You're a nice looking guy, you'll find another guy or girl to make you happy. I just hope they're rich"

"You're not leaving"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow & scoffed. "Keh! I'm the seme in this relationship, I don't take orders from you. Well, there was that one time in the bedroom when you told me to get on my knees...but that was different! We were being kinky! Now, move. I _**am**_leaving"

"No, you aren't"

Sesshomaru opened the front door, revealing an angry-looking pit bull. It barked & growled at Inuyasha. The hanyou returned the snarl.

"Get him"

On Sesshomaru's command, the pitbull immediately ran for Inuyasha & jumped on him, knocking him over & locking his jaw on the half-breed's good arm. But they landed on his broken arm & he cried out, thrashing to get the heavy dog off of him. The dog growled & gripped his arm harder, shaking it's head & causing Inuyasha to howl in pain. The howl had Inuyasha raising his chin, therefore, exposing his neck & the dog quickly bit into the soft flesh, making Inuyasha freeze.

"Down, boy" Sesshomaru commanded & the dog hopped off of the inu-hanyou.

As the black blanket of unconsciousness clouded Inuyasha vision, he saw Sesshomaru kneel beside him, his eyes sad.

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me...**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Whatever he was sitting on sure was soft. He realized he was leaning back on something...the headboard of his bed...?

"Welcome back to reality"

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru standing with one hand on his hip, the other hand on a baseball ball which was what he was leaning his weight on. He raised his good hand & placed it on the side of his neck where he felt a bandage.

"Sessh...what the hell...?"

"Did you sleep well?"

The hanyou glared him, remember why he went unconscious.

Sesshomaru lifted the baseball bat & rotated his wrists to twirl it in a circle, his eyes coy, his smile sarcastic. Inuyasha had a bad feeling he was going to use that baseball hat on him.

"I see you eyeing the bat. Don't worry; I won't kill you. I was just thinking about the whole money situation..."

The hanyou didn't respond.

"You wouldn't give me a chance to change. You're playing games with me"

"Sessh...we've had this arguments 5 times in our relationship & after a week, you right back to spending all my money"

"Do you still have a bit of money in your back account?"

"Yeah, like, $60!"

"I wonder how much medical attention you'd get with that little..."

"Medical attention? What...?"

Sesshomaru gripped the baseball bat & brought it up to his shoulder like a batter, eyeing the half-breed's leg with the sprained ankle. Inuyasha's eyes widened like saucers. He reached for the bedside phone in a panic, pressing what he hoped was 9-1-1.

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait, HOLD ON!!--"

The inu-youkai swung with all of his strength & broke Inuyasha's leg & the bat, causing the inu-hanyou to howl in pain.

"AAAAAAAH, SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK, SESSH!!!"

Sesshomaru flopped on the bed, moving Inuyasha's broken leg & making him cry out again, smiling slightly. "Does it really take all of that, Inuyasha?"

"HELL YEAH, YOU NUT! YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN' LEG! DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY OUT IN PAIN?!"

The inuyoukai took something out of his pocket & shoved the flat of his palm against Inuyasha's mouth, forcing 3 pills in. The half-demon's swallowing reflex kicked in before he realized maybe he shouldn't have swallowed it. Immediately, his eyes drooped closed.

"Goodnight, lover"

_**How did I become so obnoxious?**_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**_

_**I've never been this nasty...**_

Sesshomaru trotted downstairs into the kitchen & went through the refridgerator, pulling out ingrediants for a salad. Humming quietly, he began chopping onions, cucumbers, lettuce, tomatoes...

_'How dare that half-breed try to leave me...he will never find someone to treat him as I do'_

Sure, Sesshomaru knew he wasn't right to spend almost every penny of Inuyasha's money, not to mention all of his own. But it wasn't like he left them _completely _broke. The hanyou should be thankful he had sixty bucks. Sesshomaru had seen a pair of shoes he wanted for $55 but decided to at least leave his boyfriend some gas money. That's consideration! He was never appreciated for the little things.

As the youkai began chopping the black olives in half, he growled. Inuyasha was going to regret leaving him, whether it was because he would survive this night with broken bones & cuts or unlucky relationships in the future. He was going to wish he had someone as graceful, as beautiful, as good in bed, as good of a cook, as carin--whoa...never mind, the last one...but still, there wouldn't be anyone like Sesshomaru!

He slapped the butcher knife on the cutting board repeatedly, crushing the innocent olives to peices.

"Damn, half-breed bastard....unappriciateing, asshole of a human bitch, narcisstic, half---"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru head a _thumpthumpthuthumpthump!_ over his head & down part of the stairs. He grabbed the bowl he was putting the salad in & stepped out of the kitchen to see Inuyasha leaning heavily on the banister, trying to hop down the stares.

"How far do you think you will get with a broken arm & leg & a sprained ankle?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

Inuyasha paused, panting. "Not far enough but I'm getting the hell out of here"

"Oh & what makes you think that?"

The pitbull from earlier came from around the corner & Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, God..."

_**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**_

_**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**_

_**But baby I don't mean it**_

_**I mean it, I promise...**_

"Take another step & I'll have him attack you" Sesshomaru murmured, shifting his weight.

"Sessh...come on now, this is ridiculous..."

"No, you leaving me is. You're walking out on the best thing that's happened to you"

"Come on now, you know I'm not doing this to get back at you or anything. I just don't want to be broke"

"If I told you, I would change to make you stay, would you believe me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes & sighed, shaking his head the slightest bit. "To be honest, no. But it's better than saying ok then going back to the same thing a few weeks later"

Sesshomaru placed the salad bowl on the table by the couch & called the dog over to him, placing a hand on its head, secretly nervous. "I spend money to keep you entertained while I am at work, to occupy your time when I can't"

"How? So that I have to constantly balance the checkbook & take money out of our savings account so we don't get an over-draft fee?"

"No, I am refering to the _things_ I buy you. Your Playstation 3, the new flat screen since we scratched up the last one, having sex in the living room, your designer clothes, your iPhone..."

"Sessh, you're trying to buy me happiness when it's making me miserable!"

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**Please don't leave me...**_

"You sure didn't mention that as you played with the games I bought you, when those clothes kept you warm in winter, when your friends compliment you on how nice the image on TV is..."

The hanyou let out an exasperated sigh. "I never said I didn't _enjoy_ it but damn it, Sessh, I want to save some money!"

"Well...I guess we should have had this discussion earlier before you were about to walk out on me...?"

Inuyasha did _not_ like the way he trailed off like that.

"Go get him, boy"

The dog ran & lunged on Inuyasha knocking them down & had them tumbling down the stairs. Inuyasha's broken arm & leg sent so much pain through his body he passed out.

Sesshomaru shoo'ed the dog off of Inuyasha & carried his body upstairs, humming to himself. Dinner can wait; for now, he was going to have a little fun. He layed Inuyasha back on the bed & dug around in his closet to pull out a small bag.

"I'm going to just make a few changes to your face, lover..."

The demon whipped out liquid fountain, eye shadow, eyeliner & mascara, applying it accordingly, smiling to himself.

"Sure, you're pretty cute...but I'm going to make you beautiful, all thanks to the tips a few of ny ex-girlfriends gave me"

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me...**_

Inuyasha woke up, groaning. His face felt cakey & stiff, & his body was thrumbing with pain. Soft lips touched his forehead & he opened his eyes.

"Sessh...seriously..."

"What? Now you don't want me to kiss you?"

"You're making such a big deal out of this..."

"I am? As if you weren't just about to leave me not long ago?"

Inuyasha groaned. "We're just going in circles here, damn it"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath & swallowed his pride. "I just...want you to stay because....I l-love you"

"I love you too, Sessh, but I also love not being on the streets"

"Then give me another chance"

"I've given you chance after chance!"

"I need another one, I'm not perfect!"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "I'm about tired of this argument"

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**_

_**I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**_

_**And I need you, I'm sorry.**_

_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**da da da da-da da**_

_**Please, please don't leave me...**_

"Inuyasha..."

"Sessh....not that voice...not the face"

Sesshomaru pulled the cutest pouty face, his eyes big & slightly watery & bottom lip poking out a bit.

"Sessh..." Inuyasha growned & rubbed his face in weariness then froze, "What the..? Is this _make-up?!"_

The inuyoukai's mask broke slightly, a smile just under the surface. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn it, Sessh. What's wrong with you?!"

The demon only looked at him innocently but now the anger was getting to the hanyou. He quickly swiped his claws across Sesshomaru's face, causing him to growl in pain & crawled out of his bed. Inuyasha landed on his good leg & limped painfully down the hall. He only grazed Sesshomaru's face so it wouldn't hold the demon up very long. The only thing he worried about was if Sesshomaru caught up with him. His boyfriend was sure to kill him.

"Inuyashaaaa!"

"Oh, shit....I'm fucked if he catches up!"

The hanyou could already hear his demonic boyfriend & was thankful for the head start.

_**Baby please don't leave me**_

_**No, don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me no no no**_

_**You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,**_

_**It's gonna come right back to this....**_

_'Where should I go? Which room, which room, which room...!'_

Inuyasha began to panic as the seconds ticked away. He was begining to slow since he was dragging his broken leg & the muscles in his good leg & arm were absolutely screaming from the exertion.

_'Hold out just a little longer...'_

The half-breed's heart jumped when he looked back to see something shining in Sesshomaru's hand. The butcher knife!

_'When the hell did he get that back...?'_

Inuyasha stumbled slightly & sped up even more, panic chocking him. Sesshomaru was playing games with him. He could have easily caught the half-demon long before he stepped out of the room but it would seem he wanted to play with him & give him a false sense of hope.

& hope made itself known as Inuyasha finally reached the bathroom at the other end of the hall. It wasn't an escape route but it was better than nothing. He fell in & quickly slammed the door shut, locking it just a few seconds before Sesshomaru walked through. Inuyasha sighed & pulled himself up on the counter, catching his breath. He noticed it was silent outside the door & knew better than to think Sesshomaru wasn't standing out there. He'd seen enough Jason & Michael Myers movies. Suddenly, part of the butcher knife stabbed through the door, retracted then came back through once again. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat.

_**Please, don't leave me.**_

_**No.**_

_**No, don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me, oh no no no...**_

Sesshomaru tore the door apart so that there was a gap wide enough that Inuyasha could see the malicious smirk on his boyfriend's face. Blood from the scratch Inuyasha gave him was dripping onto his shirt.

"Hitting then running, Inuyasha? That's not your style. Why don't you step put here?"

"Because you have a fuckin' butcher knife & I'm practically crippled!"

The hanyou looked around frantically, searching for something to throw at the hole. Of course, there wasn't much in the bathroom to throw, besides Eclipse by Stephanie Meyers laying face down on the counter top, a roll of tissue, some shaving cream, cologne & a few towels. None of those items would even make Sesshomaru flinch...but he would if Inuyasha aimed for his face.

Inuyasha picked up the book & tossed it at the hole. Sesshomaru moved easily to avoid it then let out a sound of disappointment.

"Now you've lost my place. I should've known to dog ear the page I was on. Good job"

Next, Inuyasha picked up the shaving cream bottle. He would've just sprayed it but the cream didn't project plus, the can was hard enough to maybe daze the demon if Inuyasha aimed accurately....which he didn't. He put so much force behind the throw, he nearly fell off the counter & missed the hole completely.

"The door is innocent, Inuyasha. You didn't have to hit it"

"Shut the hell up!"

He looked for the next thing to throw when an idea formed.

_'Aha....'_

Inuyasha picked up the roll of tissue & tossed it threw the hole. It bounced off of Sesshomaru's face with no harm, of course, but it did cause him to close his eyes & the hanyou took that opprotunity to drop to the floor & crawl up to the door where Sesshomaru couldn't see him.

"Nice trick. Throwing the tissue at me to distract me. Now where are you?"

"In your face!"

Inuyasha stood on his good leg with a little trouble & sprayed the cologne in the demon's face, causing him to howl in pain from the liquid getting in his cuts & eyes. He stumbled back, the palm of his hands against his eyes & stepped on some of the marbles that went astray from the incident involving them with Inuyasha which caused him to flip off of the banister, falling to the first floor & onto his back.

Inuyasha stumbled out hesitantly when he heard the sickening _thud_ & was relieved when he heard the ambulance sirens.

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this...**_

Half of the peramedics treated Sesshomaru, who was still alive, only suffering a broken leg, while the other half got Inuyasha on the stretcher. As they wheeled the hanyou past Sesshomaru, the inu-youkai gave him a pleading looking that he refused to say out loud.

"I'm sorry" the demon said very quietly. Inuyasha could only shake his head sadly.

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me.**_

~*~*~*~

So umm...I have to say this isn't my favorite. I basically copied the music video with a few tweaks here & there. Still I hope you enjoyed =]


	14. Good Enough

I dedicate this is one of my favorite reviews BlueDemon for being my muse =]

I do not own Inuyasha or this song.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha blinked up from his coffee to stare at the lovliest man he'd ever seen.

_'Whoa...'_

It took a moment for him to realize it was a man, mind you. He didn't know until the beautiful creature opened his mouth to order a latte. Everything about him was just beautiful & neat. His straight, silver tresses, deep, golden eyes, body of a Greek god, skin as radiant was the stars...

"Inuyasha, you know you're lunch break has been over for about 10 minutes now?"

The hanyou looked up at one of his co-workers Kagome & scoffed. "Keh! Don't remind me"

He finished off his coffee & stood to get back to work with helping the customers. It hadn't been a busy day. Most of the regulars were probably gone on vacation for Spring Break while he was stuck here in this shit hole of a coffee shop with his dumbass Kagome & handsome but asshole of a boss, Naraku. Inuyasha promised himself when he turned in his application for this job, that this was only temporary & the moment he found another job with better pay, he was out of here quicker than he could hump Naraku's leg. Oh, yeah, doggy-eared Yasha here was gay. Not Ru Paul, you better work it girl! gay....just...gay.

"Yasha, can you pass me a donut?"

Inuyasha threw a glance at Kagome then grabbed the cream-filled, chocolate coated pastry. "It's fine. I'll give it to him"

He just wanted to be able to look at the Greek god up close without looking like a moron & man, did he enjoy the view. The guy had the most kissable lips! It made Inuyasha's mouth water. How he'd love to kiss & lick those lips, have them on his neck & wrapped around his coc---

"How much will it be?" the god asked in a smooth, baritone.

Inuyasha blinked & rung it up quickly. "Uhh...$4.85"

The man paid up & held his hand out for the donut & latte then nodded his head & walked out. Inuyasha was so entranced by his tight ass, he forgot to call him back for his change. The hanyou sighed when he felt Kagome bounce over to him, giggling in that annoying way.

"I see you were noticing Sesshomaru there"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while the other one twitched. "What? Who?"

"The fine peice of meat that just walked out. Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Uh-hu, sure"

The hanyou had known this woman for God knows how long but she annoyed the _shit_ out of him. She was just so damn _annoying_ but he didn't have the heart to say so...not yet anyway. One day, though, he just _knew_ she was going to catch him on a bad day & he was going to snap.

Four hours later & it was time to close shop. Inuyasha locked the front doors & ambled on home. He didn't mind very much considering he lived a 2 minute walking distance away. The beautiful man that he saw today was still on his mind. Inuyasha would _love_ to feel on that body, kiss those lips, nibble on that long, pale neck...the hanyou shook his head. There was no way a god like that would get with him. That Sesshomaru guy was definitely a demon & what demon would want a half-breed. Inuyasha's mom always tried to get his self-esteem up, telling him being a half-breed was just having the best of both worlds but now that Inuyasha was grown, that didn't mean much anymore. Being a hanyou drove demons away in disgust & humans were afraid of him. The only time he had the best of both worlds was when he was with another hanyou & he didn't know any other one, besides his boss. He'd never get with Naraku.

After getting home, making dinner & sitting in front of the TV while he ate then showering, Inuyasha settled in for the night. Sesshomaru was still on his mind which drove him crazy. He was a man & most likely a straight man. The half-breed knew he was just setting himself up for failure. Now he knew why Bella just never understood why someone as fine as Edward was so interested in her plain ass, except in Inuyasha's case, it was reversed: the ugly duckling wanted the swan. He sighed & buried himself under the blankets. At least he only had to work for 4 hours tomorrow...

~*~*~ The next morning, at work ~*~*~

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou grunted.

"How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed"

"You smart ass! I meant did you sleep well or not"

Inuyasha growled. "It was fine. Now get back to work"

Kagome humphed & slipped on her apron. "Ditch the attitude"

The hanyou ignored her. There were times when Kagome was cool but most of the time, she was just _annoying_.

They went about their day, serving up lattes & frappachinos. It was actually sort of busy & that kept Inuyasha's mind off of...

_Ding!_

"Hi, welcome to Starbuck's. What can I get you?" Kagome chirped.

"I'll have my usual"

Inuyasha knew that voice....

_**Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you...**_

_'There is no way that's....'_

"Alright, Sesshomaru. Coming right up! Inuyasha, can you go get some cream out the back?"

The half-breed was frozen to the spot. He would have never thought he'd see...him again. You know when you go to the mall & you see a _really_ attracted man/woman & you just _know_ you will never see that person again?

What was this, luck? Fate? Who really cared?! This was just another opprotunity for Inuyasha to stare at that lovely face again with looking like a stalker.

"...Yasha...INUYASHA!"

"Wha--What?!"

"Did you hear me? I need the cream out the back!"

"...Oh...ok, fine"

Glancing at Sesshomaru, who was staring aimlessly off to the side & fondling his wallet, as he passed by, his heartbeat stammered. He was too beautiful for any man or woman...but Inuyasha felt something stir in his belly. He had to try. The least he could do was ask him out very casually & see how that goes. Sure, there was a 98% chance he'd get turned down but you never know until you try---

"Yasha, watch out!"

Before the hanyou could stop, he tripped over a tub of ice cream & smacked his face into the wall.

_'Oh...shit....I don't believe....this just happened...'_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you....**_

He fell flat on his back, a slight sting on his forehead.

_'I bet the mark it left is bright as helll'_

"Oh my, God, Inuyasha, are you alright?"

The half-dog groaned & sat up, embarassment flushing his cheeks. He held his head down. "Yeah...I'm fine"

He stood slowly, taking a chance to look at Sesshomaru in his peripheral vision. He was laughing! Behind that almost feminine hand, he was hiding a smile that Inuyasha longed to see. Still, the hanyou's whole face flushed in embarrassment & ran off to the back to get the cream.

_'Damn...there's no way in hell he's going to go out with a guy who stares so hard at him, he gets clumsy!'_

Inuyasha leaned against the fridge that held the cream, crossing his arms. His self-esteem dropped 34 points with that run-in with the wall & Sesshomaru seeing that. There was no way he was going to ask him out. No way in hell. Sesshomaru would probably say something along the lines of, "Are you serious? You'd think I'd go out with someone who has bad foot-eye coordination? Not to mention you're a hanyou. Yeah, right, just give me my latte & don't ask me shit"

The half-breed closed his eyes against the thought. That was the worst he could say & it would hurt him like hell to hear that.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Coming!"

The hanyou grabbed the tube of cream & ran back up to the counter, handing it off to Kagome. While he'd been daydreaming, a line had gathered so he began to take their orders one by one, avoiding looking Sesshomaru's way. He couldn't bear the look of digust the demon would have to grace that beautiful face...

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

"Here you go, Sesshomaru. Have a nice day"

Kagome handed the beautiful youkai his cup of latte & he nodded in thanks. Turning on his heel, he left swiftly, tresses flying. Inuyasha sighed. He told himself he couldn't ask the demon out because he was busy with other customers. No, there were only 3 others he had to take care of, he wasn't busy. Well...Kagome would've been in his business. That was true, then again, he could've slipped Sesshomaru his number or something...

"Inuyasha, are you doing anything this weekend?"

The half-breed blinked up at her from the table he was sitting at. "Umm..."

Kagome dug the toe of her shoe in the floor, a light blush coloring her face. "Well, my friend is having a wedding &...I was wondering...if you could, you know...be my date or...something...?"

_'What the hell? A date for a wedding? What's the point in that?'_

"Uhhh..."

"I mean, it's not all that important, I was just asking"

"Well, I mean--"

"If you don't want to go then that's fine. You don't have to spare my feelings"

"But I was---"

"It's your choice"

"I know but---"

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to"

"Kagome! Shut up, damn!"

The girl hushed, her eyes big.

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you....**_

"Look...you're a nice person & all but...I don't want you to get the wrong idea"

Kagome's blue eyes got bigger, tears gathering. "Oh..."

"You'll find someone else that's more into you. I'm just not the one"

She stood there for a moment, still. Inuyasha sighed & ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't neccessarily feeling guilty for making Kagome cry; she cries everytime she saw roadkill but he did have a heart, he still felt sort of bad for her. But forget her, he just wasn't that into her & it was not something he could help. He stood & sighed again.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?"

The next 3 hours, Inuyasha busied himself. He didn't want to think about Kagome. Thinking about her would eventually lead to him feeling even more sorry for her then he'd start talking to her then he'd be giving her 'mixed messeges' as she put. The hanyou had no idea what she was talking about but he figured if they didn't speak then he'd avoid sending those messeges.

~*~*~

Another day, another dollar. Inuyasha dragged himself from the back from getting the whip cream & coffee beans & put them in their respective places so it was ready to go on the next order. Kagome was taking care of their first customer of the day & ignoring him, letting her eyes fall to the floor to avoid looking at him.

_'Whatever...she'll be over me by next week...at least I hope'_

Then the door opened & the time of the day that Inuyasha always looked forward to arrived. It was the time when Sesshomaru came to get his latte & lately he's also been getting a chocolate donut.

Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of the cash register & looked at the beautiful demon expectedly. "Welcome. How may I help you?"

Something shifted in Sesshomaru's eyes when he looked at the hanyou but it was gone so fast, Inuyasha didn't even realized it'd happened until afterwards.

"I'll have my usual with a chocolate donut"

_'Ask him out! Ask him out! Ask him out! Do it!'_

"Will you...be having anything else?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Sesshomaru seemed to catch it but said nothing. "That is all"

Inuyasha gave him his total then his change.

'_ASK HIM OUT!'_

"D'uhhh....your name is...umm, Sesshomaru, right?"

_'You fucking dork'_

The youkai looked mildly surprised. "Yes. Yes, that is my name"

_**Drink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you....**_

"Oh...ok. I notice you're a...a regular here. 'Heard that was your ummm..."

"Name"

"Yeah"

There was a short pause then Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "The latte & donut?"

"Say what?"

"...My latte & donut..."

"...Oh! Oh, yeah, your--oh, sorry"

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. Of all the cool things he would say in his fantasy & how smooth he was in his mind, he said some of the dumbest things when it really happened. He made the latte quickly & plucked the donut from incubator, handing it to a patient Sesshomaru, who'd been biting his lip slightly, drumming his fingers slowly.

_'Damn, he looks sexy biting his lip'_

Immediately, a fantasy sprung up: Sesshomaru crawling to him sensuously, his eyes alight with raw desire, purring as he slid up Inuyasha's slim body to kiss him deeply. Inuyasha would run his fingers through that silky hair & pulled sharply, causing the demon to growl in pleasure.

"Harder, Inuyasha" he would say in a low husky voice.

Inuyasha would, of course, tug it harder & enjoy the moans that would slip through his parted lips & lean down to kiss said lips, rolling over on top of him. The hanyou had no patience to have clothes on in his fantasy. If he did, they magically disappeared, no further thought neccessary.

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you....**_

"Say my name" Inuyasha would growl.

Of course, Sesshomaru would, since it was a fantasy after all. Then he'd slide his hard cock into that puckered ring of muscle & thrust his hips powerfully, making Sesshomaru writhe in absolute pleasure. The tightness would be so great on Inuyasha's dick that the hanyou was ready to scream. But not yet. That would have to wait until climax.

"Say my name. I love to hear it from you" the half breed would purr.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hell yeah, bitch, say my mother fuckin' name!"

"Inuyasha....!"

"Oh, shit...."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came to, blinking rapidly. Looking over to his left, he saw Kagome staring at him with wide, questioning eyes. He figured he knew why she was staring at him like that & so he refused to look at Sesshomaru. Still, he had to ask.

"What?"

"Why are you...banging the cabinents with your eyes closed?"

"Say what now?"

"You were humping the counter!"

As heat was sucked out of Inuyasha groin & into his face, everything & everyone grew silent. He could hear himself breathing.

_'Oh....my, God...'_

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel...**_

~*~*

Inuyasha sighed as he wished another customer a good day. It'd been a week since...The Incident With The Counter, as everyone was calling it & since then, Sesshomaru had not come in. Inuyasha's eyes stayed locked on the clock for 2pm to roll around only to have unmentionables walking in. His beautiful demon never walk through the door.

Was he embarassed at Inuyasha? Did he stay away because he thought Inuyasha was weird?

The hanyou chocked on his gum. What if he'd been calling Sesshomaru's name while he humped the counter?! Was _that_ why Sesshomaru didn't show up anymore? Had he found a new coffee shop all out of his way just so he can avoid the half-breed who was handing him his drink & donuts then just started banging the counter & calling his name?!

_'Oh, shit...'_

The door opened, another unnoticeable face walked in. Inuyasha helped them to get his mind off of his dilema. He could've just asked Sesshomaru out & maybe the whole thing would've been avoided. His heart sank. The object of his affection was probably never going to return.

Another unremarkable customer.

Not only had Sesshomaru witnessed it but Kagome did also. She requested this day off long ago for that damn wedding so he didn't have to deal with her. But his other two co-workers had been sweeping the floors & wiping down the tables that were unoccupied when the incident happened so they knew. They didn't speak to Inuyasha because they were afraid of him but the hanyou knew they giggled behind his back.

The door opened & Inuyasha sighed.

"Welcome. How may I he---" he started in a dull voice then looked up. It was Sesshomaru! He smiled.

"Oh, hey, Sesshomaru. Sorry, how may I help you?"

Inuyasha heart did splits & sommersaults as he marveled his beauty once again. He thought he'd never see him again & now here he was...looking nervous...?

"I was doing some thinking, especially after what happened last week...."

The butterflies in Inuyasha's stomach dropped like rocks. Oh, hell.

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good....**_

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking, to be honest"

"Obviously, it was about sex" the demon replied in a teasing tone. Inuyasha only smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah...it was. It was unprofessional but I really don't know what came over me"

"Hey!" a customer yelled from behind Sesshomaru, "If you're not going to order, step out of the way! Take your apologies out the line!"

"Yo, asshole, chill! You won't die without your damn coffee so shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha replied, pointing one claw at the stubby man who rolled his eyes.

"I have a job I need to be at!"

"Are you usually on time?"

"Yeah & I don't want to mess my record up!"

"Then your boss won't care if you're late today! Now _let me handle my business!_"

"Yasha, I'll take care of him. Take Sesshomaru to the back & talk with him there" one of the hanyou's co-workers said, gently pushing him to the back door.

"Thanks, Sango"

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me....**_

Inuyasha threw the man a finger & usered Sesshomaru to the back, who was chuckling quietly. He closed the door then faced the inu-youkai again, nervous once more.

"So, yeah, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...I'm sorry about last week"

"Sorry? What for?" the demon asked, cocking his head slightly.

"For my...disturbing behavior"

"Ah...that it was but there is no need for an apology"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I also apologized because I thought....it would've embarrassed you since I said your name & all...."

"Oh, you said my name? I wasn't aware of that"

_'Damn it!!'_

"Uhh..." the hanyou said lamely, "Then why...did you come here...?"

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

"Well, you acknowledged I am a regular"

"You know what I mean! You just started out talking instead of ordering anything"

"Ah, well...I've been thinking for the past week....about you....a lot"

Immediately, Inuyasha perked up.

"I like the coffee here & figured I could try something sweet in the mornings keep me in a fair mood for the rest of the day. But really, I only kept coming back because...I wanted to...just see you"

The half-breed's dog ears swiveled & twitched. "You did what now?"

"I wanted to see you. Well, that in itself wasn't the only reason..."

_'If this is a joke, it's the first one I've really liked...for now anyway'_

"What's the other reason?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date"

_'Oh, sweet baby Jesus....'_

"Oh...wow"

The face Sesshomaru made looked like he felt rejected, which caused Inuyasha to sputter.

"No, no, no, I don't mean that in a bad way! It's just...crazy because I've been...wanting to ask you out as well"

One of Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted & the corner of his lip twitched. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Man...if only I'd known you wanted to date me, I could've avoided some embarrassment"

Both men laughed then Sesshomaru stepped forward & entwined his fingers in Inuyasha's. The hanyou smiled.

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_

_**'cause I can't say no. **_

"Shall we go out to dinner later on?" the demon asked, smiling coyly, "Maybe more?"

"Sounds like a plan" the half-demon replied, leaning down slightly to place a kiss on his trophy boyfriend's lips.

~*~*~*~*~

Ta-da! Another sweet ending served up by yours truly =D I'm really starting to like the mushy-mushy, lovey-dovey stuff now =] Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, as always!


	15. My Immortal

Whew, sorry for the wait, guys! I'll try to avoid doing so in the future [sweatdrop]

I do not own Inuyasha nor this song

~*~*~*~*~

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears....**_

Inuyasha roughly ran his claws through his hair again, sighing. Day 5 & they still hadn't found him. For the umpteenth time, Inuyasha wished he could do something to help with the search but what in the hell was he supposed to do? Post up flyers around the city? He'd look like a complete moron.

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave...**_

Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of irritation. It really shouldn't be this hard to find someone, even if he was kind of small. Seriously, hundreds and thousands of people were found every year, why couldn't they find....

The hanyou sighed again & shifted his tired eyes out the window. It was snowing. It'd be even harder to find him now.

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone....**_

The blue funk that hung over Inuyasha was nothing new. A different day, same shit. Working his ass off in school & at work, coming home & taking care of the neccessary things then bed. But since he went missing, things didn't go so smoothly. Inuyasha was stuck in depression, despite his friends trying to cheer him up. They suggested partying, going to a movie, doing something other than sitting around the house, sulking.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase....**_

An immense pressure squeezed Inuyasha's heart & he struggled not to cry. No, crying didn't suit him. Sure, it might be ok to some people but he had a reputation to keep up & yes, it was still neccessary to do at home, while he was alone. It was a habit; he grew up thinking only pussies cried. It wasn't like he'd make fun of a guy crying; there were times when it was called for. But despite the dire situation, it was no called for.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me....**_

_"He's replaceable, Yasha, just go find another" they said._

_"It's not a huge deal. He can't be far" they said._

_"Trust me, some cat will drag his sorry ass back eventually" they said._

But none of what they said comforted the hanyou. Certain things just couldn't be replaced, no matter how big or small. Some things just feel natural by your side & you grew used to that. Finding someone to replace him was out of the question. It hurt just thinking about it.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light....**_

It _was_ a huge deal to Inuyasha. To him, it was almost everything. They had to find him. Inuyasha didn't know what he would do if they didn't.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams...**_

The half-breed sighed once again & closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating. Just a week ago, _he_ had his head on that very same beating heart, cuddled up next to Inuyasha. How Inuyasha wished he was back to cuddle with him again. The thought of having those arms around him, that face next to his, had Inuyasha's eyes feeling hot & moist.

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me...**_

The hanyou couldn't take it. It was just too much but it held him together at the same time. He had to keep thinking about him in case he forgot about him & God knew how awful Inuyasha would feel if that happened.

Inuyasha smirked. He wasn't a very talkative person. He just said the same things over & over but the hanyou didn't mind at all, he never got tired of it

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase...**_

It might have driven everyone crazy, hell, Inuyasha_ knew_ it drove everyone crazy. But it didn't matter; he made him happy & no one questioned that.

The half-demon ran his claws through his thick mane. For every minute that went by, he could be in a ditch, rotting or floating down stream, face down or...or...or...

A movement caught Inuyasha's eye outside the window. Someone was pulling up into his driveway. Inuyasha's ears twitched happily as he realized that car was familiar. Maybe they found him!

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me....**_

Joy shot through the hanyou's veins as he sprinted down the stairs, his mind buzzing. He was back! He would be in Inuyasha's arm in a matter of seconds! The hanyou's heart fluttered & he forced down happy tears. Maybe this wasn't serious enough to actually cry over but, damn it, he was happy!

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along...**_

Inuyasha flung the door open to reveal Sesshomaru walking up the porch, his eyes wary.

"Did ya find him?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Hello to you too & yes, I'd like a kiss or two"

The hanyou blushed & gave his mate a simple kiss, wrapping one arm around his waist. He felt something fuzzy & nearly squealed.

"So you found him?"

The demon nodded once & brought his hand from behind his back, revealing a worn brown teddy bear. "He was in your trunk where we put him when we had sex in the back seat the other night"

Inuyasha picked the teddy bear up slowly & hugged him tightly, biting his lip to keep from crying.

"Hi, best friend! How are you today?" the bear said, its eyes flashing, as hugging it triggered the button in its torso.

Inuyasha pulled back, smiling goofily. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a bit. His mate was absolutely crazy about his childhood teddy bear & was absolutely distraught when he couldn't find him. The hanyou rained kisses on Sesshomaru's face, thanking him repeatedly & hugged his teddy bear close again.

"I love you" it said.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me...**_

Inuyasha's eyes watered. "I love you too, man"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

~*~*~

Ta-da! Something I thought of out of nowhere haha. I love this song but didn't want it to be sad like it was intended, plus, I'm trying out new things. Tell me what you think? =]


	16. Bitches Get Stiches

I do not own this own or Inuyasha

~*~*~

_**Stop the hate congradulate, **_

_**You know my name so eat some cake....**_

_Bong, bong, bong...bong, bong, bong, bong..._

"Quiz tomorrow!"

The college students bomb-rushed the classroom door, struggling to escape before the teacher could finish her sentence. It was an absolutely beautiful April day, a great way to start off the long weekend ahead. Inuyasha sighed & slowly placed his notebooks & such in his backpack. He was looking forward to the long weekend, of course. Like any other college student, he was looking forward to getting laid & partying. But first he had to leave the school grounds & out there, the douchebags lay in wait.

_**Party Hardy**_

_**Grab bacardi, **_

_**Talk your shit watch you get hit....**_

"Inuyasha? You plan on spending your break here? Even I'm leaving & I don't even have a life"

The hanyou looked up, forgetting the teacher was still there. "Oh...no, I'm leaving. I'm just..."

"Lazy?"

_No, I just don't feel like dealing with life. _"Yeah"

She smiled warmly. "Go home & get some rest then take it easy for the rest of the weekend"

_Sike._ "Ok"

"See you when school's back in"

"Later"

_**Save the drama for your mama**_

_**What's up with that awful gossip?**_

Once his professor was gone, he stood slowly & exited himself, his whole body tense. He wasn't the wimpy type to let himself be pushed around by bullies; he was actually really strong. If he punched a human in the face, their skull would shatter into their brain & kill them & that was exactly why he couldn't hit them. Having quite a temper, he promised Kagome he wouldn't fight if she stopped treating him like her personal lap-dog.

_Speaking of which, I haven't talked with her in a while. I wonder what she's up to..._

He figured he could stop by & say hey...but not today. Even half-demons became exhausted.

Stepping out of the school building, Inuyasha looked both ways before speed walking into the shadows & began his short trek home. It was only a 7 minute walk away but it felt so much longer when everyday, one anticipated a group of assholes to confront you.

_Maybe they found something else to do. Maybe they won't give me any trouble. Maybe...maybe...._

"Hey, guys, look. It's the fairy freak"

_Fuck...._

_**Don't be mad 'cause my hair is so rad**_

_**Life is good up in my hood....**_

"Hey, fag, what's up? Ya gunna do the nasty with your boyfriend this weekend?"

Inuyasha gritted his fangs. "That's none of your business"

The 5 guys that bothered Inuyasha just about everyday stood from the sitting positions on the bench in the shadows where they had been previously sitting, smoking. The "leader", Kouga, smirked.

"I bet you're gunna take it up the ass just like the little pussy bitch you are"

The hanyou's eyebrow raised. "Sounds like that turns you on"

Kouga's groupies snickered, earning a death glare. "Hell naw, it doesn't. I'm all about the pussy & tits"

"You know what they say, accusing someone of being gay repeatedly probably shows just how scared you of coming out yourself"

"Ooooh...."

"Shut the hell up, you morons!" Kouga snarled to which his bitches obeyed.

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**Bitches get stitches, end up in ditches, get the riches....**_

Inuyasha smirked. "I bet you're afraid to admit you're gay because you'll lose all of your sorry excuses for friends...hell, you might even be gay for me, as much as you keep meeting me at this spot"

Kouga gave him an angry glare. "As if, half-breed! Even if I was attracted to you, you sure as hell wouldn't be the one I'd go after"

"Then why do you keep bothering me?"

The wolf's only answer was his continued glare.

"That's what I thought. Now take your ass home & don't come at me with that homo shit again"

Inuyasha walked away confidently, his head held high. He completely pwned Kouga. It was an awesome feeling to shut your bully up. Well, maybe bully wasn't the right word. It wasn't like Inuyasha didn't fight back. It was more like he & Kouga were rivals. Yes, that word seemed about righ---

Suddenly, a hot pain flashed through his head as something smacked him in the back of his head, sending him to the ground. He was struck repeatedly, harder & harder, until the black blanket of unconsciousness covered him.

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**Bitches get stitches, end up in ditches, get the riches...**_

......

_Oh...shhhhhhit....where the f-...what...fuck, my head hurts!_

Inuyasha groaned & shifted, gritting his fangs against the pain. A firm hand came down on his shoulder.

"Don't move too much or you'll open the cut on your head"

"Oh, fuck...was it as bad as it feels?" the hanyou grumbled, his eyes closed.

"Probably worse. You lost a lot of blood, considering how deep the wound was"

"How deep?"

"I could see a bit of your skull"

"Shit"

_**Check yourself before you wreck yourself**_

_**Oh my god, blah blah blah....**_

"I'm lucky to have found you as quickly as I did"

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes slowly. He couldn't see very much; his eyesight was blurry but he'd come close to dying so it was good to see a bit of light. "Were you already out?"

"Yes. I was coming to meet you halfway to see if you wanted to go out to eat tonight. Kouga did this to you, did he not?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. He was getting drowsy. "Yeah"

He could almost feel the angry aura from the body beside him & smirked.

_Somebody's gunna get iiiiit...._

_**You can talk your shit**_

_**You can run those lips...**_

.....

"Alright, see you later" Inuyasha hollered & stepped out. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be walking around after such a bad head injury but hell, he was a half-demon, he healed fairly quickly. There was the easy possibility that his carefully put in stitches could reopen but he really wanted to go out. The sun was out for the third day in a row & he wanted to bask in it while it was still around.

_Hmm...where to go...?_

After standing outside the yard gate for a moment, he decided to just walk around aimlessly. Surely, he'd find something to do in the city.

Just as he was reaching the city perimeter, Kouga & his lackies stepped out of the shadows.

"Up & at 'em so quickly" Kouga said in a low voice, flicking away a cigarrette, "Impressive considering you're just a half-breed"

_**You're only making me famous, you Ignoramus**_

_**I'm so dangerous, so-so-so-so dangerous....**_

"I'm sure there are a lot of things about me you'd be impressed with"

"Yeah, whatever, freak. I'm sure you're boyfriend isn't impressed"

"I think you may be jealous. You keep accusing me of having a boyfriend like you think I'm cheating on you"

"Like I said, jackass, even if I did swing that way, I could do much better than you"

"Then why do you keep going on about my love life?"

Kouga's eyes slid into a glare. "You want a matching gash to go along with the one on the back of your head?"

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**Bitches get stitches, end up in ditches, get the riches...**_

"Why do you always get violent when I ask you questions like that?"

"That's it, Ginta, where's my bat?"

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**Bitches get stitches, end up in ditches, get the riches...**_

"Uh, Kouga...."

"Just give me my fucking bat, moron!"

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous...**_

"K-....Kouga, dude---"

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous...**_

Kouga spun quickly to face them, cursing at them & landing a few punches.

"You damn fucktards! You don't know what a damn bat is?!"

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous...**_

"Well, yeah, but seriously, Kouga---"

"There's something---"

"---Behind you!"

"What the hell are you babbling abo---?"

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous...**_

Kouga turned around quickly, expecting to see Inuyasha standing there. Instead he came face to face with a chest. The wolf stepped back, growling.

"What the hell...?"

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

He looked up into golden eyes so much like Inuyasha's, a face contorted with anger, a head of straight, silver head adorning a god-like body.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kouga growled.

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

"I assume you are Kouga, are you not?" the obviously-demon guy asked.

"Yeah? WHo wants to know?"

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

Quicker than one could blink, the silver-haired man punched Kouga in the face, knocking the wolf-boy down. Kouga's lackies gasped & growled. Inuyasha knew Kouga's attacker held back a bit. He could have easily knocked his head off but the hanyou guessed he just wanted Kouga to suffer.

"Hey, punk! You'll regret that!" Ginta shouted

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

Ginta charged the man only to be swiftly kicked in the face & chest, knocking him out. The other tried his hand at trying to get a hit in but was kneed in the groin. The lacky hollered in pain, falling to the ground with his hands between his legs.

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

The silver-haired god turned to Inuyasha with a bored look on his face. The hanyou smiled.

"Don't look at me like that, Sessh, you know you enjoyed beating them up"

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder. "They did not put up an honorable fight. They are nothing but cowards, I tire of these lower-class demons"

_**Bitches get stitches, they end up in ditches, so get the riches**_

_**You can talk your shit, you're only making me famous....**_

"Blah, blah, blah"

Inuyasha walked up to his mate & wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, by the way"

Sesshomaru only nodded, leaning down to nuzzle one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears.

"Let's go home & I'll give you a more sincere thank you"

The demon's lips curved up into a mischevious smile. "Shall we use the white substance that was used during our last romp in the sheets?"

"....The whip cream?"

Sesshomaru nodded once & Inuyasha chuckled.

"We can use all the whip cream & chocolate sauce you want, big boy"

.....

So I made Sesshomaru seme-ish here. I kinda liked it =D This is actually...one of my least favorite songs but it's kind of funny & has an awesome beat. Review? =]


	17. All The Right Moves

Bout time I made another chapter, eh? Sorry for the wait, guys *sweatdrop*

I do not own this song nor Inuyasha

~*~*~

"There's gunna be a ball tomorrow night. You think you can make it?"

"I'll have to see"

_**All the right friends in all the wrong places**_

_**So yeah, we're going down....**_

"Oh, come on, Yasha, all of Japan's finest will be there & you know what that means"

"Hell yeah"

"So why hesitate?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll come"

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout. You're our best pick-pocketer. You bring in more than half the booty every week"

_**They got all the right moves in all the right faces**_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

The hanyou's ears twitched in pleasure at the praise but he only responded with a snort. "Where's the ball gunna be?"

"Where Taisho always holds his summer balls, just down the river there"

"Alright, we'll meet up an hour before dusk so we can give Ginta time to scout the place out for exits"

~*~*~ The next day, dusk ~*~*~*

Sesshomaru stared at himself aimlessly in the mirror as his personal hair-dresser brushed his already silky, shiny silver mane. He figured she only kept brushing because it felt nice on her fingers...& to continue listening to his father speaking to him. He closed his eyes & sighed.

_**Just paint the picture of a perfect place**_

_**They got it better than what anyone's told you...**_

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Father"

He heard the great demon sigh & sit. "You may take this situation lightly but I do not. I only want you to be happy & have many pups to fill the silence of this palace"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, simply closed his eyes again to prevent himself from rolling them.

_**They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades**_

_**Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers....**_

"I could have had you a mate by now if only you hadn't been so stubborn! What do you have against taking on a mate?"

"I simply do not want one"

"Because...?"

"I have more important matters to attain to than dealing with a naggy bitch every day, Father"

His hair-dresser hmphed, gathered her things & left. Sesshomaru could care less about offending anyone, especially his servants.

_**I know we've got it good**_

_**But they got it made...**_

"Your mother would roll in her grave to hear you say that" his father replied softly.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, standing to turning towards his father. "Don't try to guilt me into taking on a mate. It's your damn fault for taking precious time out of your schedule just to throw this shitty ball simply because you hope I'll find some nag that I'll consider good enough to bed with me!"

_**And the grass is getting greener each day**_

_**I know things are looking up**_

_**But soon they'll take us down,**_

_**before anybody's knowing our name....**_

His father stood, eyes hard. "Watch your mouth, pup. You may have a mind of your own but you are still my child. This ball's sole intention is not to neccessarily find you a mate. You might find a friend or two---"

The younger demon snorted uncharacteristcally. "I have no need of friends. I have everything I could possibly want, except the crown, which I shall have as soon as you pass on into the next life"

Taisho narrowed his eyes. There was no use in arguing with his stubborn son. It was just wasting his time. "You will be presentable & in the ballroom by the time the music begins. I'm doing this because I love you & want you to be happy. You will thank me one day"

The older demon left the room, closing the bedroom door just in time to avoid the porcelain vase that was aimed at his head

_**They got all the right friends in all the right places**_

_**So yeah, we're going down**_

_**We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces **_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha crouched behind the oak tree, watching the rich people of Japan waltz into the Taisho palace, envy burning in his eyes. Kouga was hidden behind the tree beside him. Both of them were going to slip into the palace & grab as much as they can with the least amount of attention. It wasn't like this was their first time doing so but it was their first time doing it in such a big but closed space. Usually they targetted people in the market.

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down**_

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down...**_

"We're not staying any longer than 10 minutes" Kouga whispered, "Any longer & we'll be spotted"

Inuyasha nodded & they stepped out from behind the trees. Their clothing was slightly out-dated but it had been freshly washed & pressed so that they wouldn't look _too_ out of place.

The guards at the doors nodded slightly in greeting, the two men nodding in return. Inuyasha was slightly surprised they didn't ask who they were & where they came from. Kouga informed him many times they ask for that at these kinds of occassions.

_**Do you think I'm special?**_

_**Do you think I'm nice?**_

_**Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?**_

The ballroom they walked in was magnificent. Marble floors, the white pillars on the sides of the room wrapped in blooming white rose vines, painted ceiling & an large diamond chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"Damn...we'll probably come out of here rich ourselves!" Kouga muttered. Inuyasha grunted in agreement.

_**Between the noise you hear**_

_**And the sound you like**_

_**Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?...**_

Currently the guests were milling about, talking & drinking champagne. The two men split, one going left, the other going right. The smaller the group, the easier it was to slip away. Inuyasha dipped his claws into a man's coat pocket & pulled out a golden watch then quickly slipped it in his own pocket. He was a pro at this & actually didn't mind doing it. Sometimes it was hard but who didn't run into hardships?

The band in the front of the enormous room began to play & the guests began to swarm to the middle of the room to dance. Inuyasha caught sight of Kouga weaving through the dancing throngs of bodies. The hanyou decided to stick to the crowd standing to the side.

_**It can be possible that rain can fall,**_

_**Only when it's over our heads**_

_**The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away**_

_**Over the world is death.....**_

He worked his way towards the front of the room where Ginta informed them of a vent they can climb through to escape. Inuyasha gingerly slipped a diamond necklace off of a woman's neck, catching the end of it before it hit her collarbone & slipped it into his pocket.

"Thank you very much" he muttered under his breath.

_**They got,**_

_**They got,**_

_**All the right friends in all the wrong places**_

_**So yeah, we're going down**_

_**They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces**_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

The music changed, got slower & suddenly everyone turned towards the front of the room & bowed deeply. Inuyasha saw Kouga & shrugged slightly but bowed anyway, though not as low as everyone else. He wanted to see why everyone was bowing & soon got his answer. The royal family of the palace had just walked in.

_'Whoa'_

Kouga turned towards him slowly, mouth open & eyes wide. Inuyasha nodded quickly: they definitely had to steal something from the royal family but the question was could they do it without being caught? It didn't seem like it'd be possible, with the heavily armed guards standing beside & behind the thrones.

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down**_

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down...**_

Inuyasha noticed the man that walked slowly behind, his face holding a smidgen of anger. For some reason, Inuyasha smiled.

_'Rich people can never be satisfied'_

~*~*~*

Sesshomaru sat in his throne in time with his father & his father's new wife. He refused to call her his stepmother; it made it sound like he accepted her, which he did not.

"Oh, come now. The least you can do is _look_ pleased" his father murmured.

"I do not need to do anything of the kind, especially if it's only for your benefit" Sesshomaru bit back.

Taisho growled. "You're pushing it, pup"

_**It don't matter what you see.**_

_**I know I could never be**_

_**Someone that'll look like you...**_

The young youkai turned his golden eyes out onto the crowd which had resumed what they were previously doing. Something in him wanted to go out & mingle with them but another part reminded him that he's not supposed to look like he was enjoying this.

**It will be a long night** his youkai rumbled.

_'I certainly agree'_

The servants brought out food for the royal family, hor d'oeuvres for the guests. Sesshomaru only sipped his wine while he scanned the crowd of faces. He felt disgusted about being part of the royal family. They all were stuck-up monsters that had nothing better to do but lounge around while others did the work. He didn't neccessarily want to be a commoner, he was just tired of be catagorized a stuck-up stingy assed man.

_**It don't matter what you say,**_

_**I know I could never face**_

_**someone that could sound like you....**_

The lord of the North approached their table with a pretty young woman slightly behind him.

"Good evening, Taisho, lovely ball you have thrown on such a beautiful evening" the lord said, brown-nosing. Taisho nodded, grinning.

"I thank you for attending, Itoku"

"I couldn't help but notice...your son has not taken a mate yet"

"That is correct"

"I would like to introduce my daughter, Ayako"

Taisho elbowed Sesshomaru hard & coughed a little. Sesshomaru only nodded to the girl & registered the slightly hurt look that crossed her face.

_**All the right friends in all the wrong places**_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

Lord Itoku stood there awkwardly then cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice chatting with again, good friend. Enjoy your evening"

Taisho nodded & then with a, "& you enjoy yours", shot a glare at Sesshomaru. "She could've been the one, do you realize?"

"I do not wish to mate with some scatter-brained nag only after my fortune" the inu-youkai commented quietly.

"Then what do you look for in a woman, Sesshomaru?"

"Women are pests. I am not attracted to them in the least"

Taisho did a double take. "Come again? You....you prefer...men?"

_**They got all the right moves and all the right faces**_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His eyes were locked on a silver-haired man weaving through the crowd. It seemed like he was searching for something. Sesshomaru just wanted to get a clear look at his face. The man slinked closer & closer towards him, glancing up quickly then looking over to the other side of the room. The silver-haired demon couldn't find what the young man was looking for but then again didn't really care.

**He is a half-breed. Look at those ears**

_'Quiet. I do not care'_

As the young man approached the table, Sesshomaru's heart began to speed up until finally the man looked up & their eyes met immediately. A warm shudder ran down Sesshomaru's arms, causing his eyelids to fall half-mast. Something about the heat & determination...kind of turned the demon on.

_**All the right friends in all the wrong places**_

_**So yeah, we're going down...**_

~*~*~*~

_'D-damn!'_

Inuyasha hadn't realized how close he was to the royal family so that thought crossed his mind for that reason & because he hadn't expected the heir of the throne to be so damn beautiful!

It sounded kind of cliche but it was like time stood still & everyone just froze. Inuyasha almost forgot why he came there. Remembering Kouga's 10 minute rule, Inuyasha snapped out of it, duck & darted behind a few people, breaking the spell the prince's eyes had on him. He didn't notice until that moment that he had been holding his breath.

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down...**_

He ran into someone & looked up to see Kouga.

"Hey, mutt, watch out"

"S-sorry...."

"You got the royals' goodies?"

"No, I was going to find a way around..."

"You alright? You look distracted"

"I'm fine. How much time we got?"

Kouga glanced out the window at the stars. "3 minutes. I hope you already have something in mind for getting the royal goodies because 3 minutes isn't a long time"

"Yeah, no shit" Inuyasha grumbled & slipped through the crowd once again. He had to push the image of the beautiful heir from his mind to try & think of a way to get the goods. He figured it would be better to try the bedrooms. That's where most people kept their jewelry boxes, right? Either there or the bathrooms, which couldn't be far from the bedroom.

Looking both ways & seeing no one was watching, Inuyasha slipped through the large wooden double doors. He ghosted down the halls before he found what he assumed was one of the bedrooms. He opened the door & saw he was right.

_**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**_

_**Yeah, we're going down....**_

Inuyasha darted over to the bedside table & rummaged through it quickly & as quietly as he could.

"Come on, come on, where's the good shit...?"

The hanyou closed the drawer & dug into the wardrobe, the chest, went into the bathroom & searched the drawers. The only thing he was able to find was a ruby & a simple gold band. It was better than nothing so he pocketed it. He left the bedroom & slipped into another one. The half-breed started as he stared at the dozens of jewlery boxes all over the room, precious metals, diamonds & stones spilling from a few of them.

_'Jaaackpooooot!'_

_**Yeah, we're going down....**_

Inuyasha quickly snatched them up & stuffed them in his pockets. Just as he was finishing up, he heard footsteps. Glancing around for someplace to hide he darted behind the door just as it was opening. It bounced off of him but he grabbed the knob so that it wouldn't swing out too far & expose him.

"This conversation is over, Father!"

Inuyasha saw the royal heir--_'I can't remember his name for shit'_- stomp into the room & pace. From somewhere down the hall, Inuyasha heard quick footsteps & could only hope & pray those footsteps weren't coming in here. More people just meant the chances of him being spotted grew.

"...can't believe this. Father playing match-maker for me now? Bullshit, I have my own life, I'm a grown-ass man. I decide whether I take on a fucking bitch or not" the heir grumbled nearly under his breath.

_'Such a potty mouth'_ Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

Just as the silver-haired demon paced back to the door, he spotted the hanyou & Inuyasha's heart stopped then dropped down to his feet.

_'Oh, shit!'_

_**Yeah, we're going down....**_

"What are you doing in my room?" the youkai asked.

For once, the hanyou didn't have anything to say. "Uh...ummm, well see...."

"You were the young man I saw in the ballroom. It seemed like you were looking for someone"

"Uhhh...."

The heir shifted his weight to one leg & crossed his arms, eyebrow lifting. "Whoever you may be looking for, I can assure you they are not behind my door"

Inuyasha gently closed the door, his stuttering finally stopped. The fear of being caught ebbed away & once again he was floored by the heir's beauty. The demon raised his other eyebrow.

_**(All the right moves, hey)**_

"What is it?"

"Damn, you're beautiful"

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha blinked, opening & closing his mouth a few times. _'Smooth...real smooth' _ "Uhh....I mean, ummm..."

Something flashed in the demon's eyes. "Who are you? Why are you in my room?"

"I-I'm....I just...."

"Sesshomaru!"

_**Yeah, we're going down....**_

The heir --- _'That's his name! Now I remember' --_ started, his golden eyes widening. "There's a vent under & behind my bed. Escape through there & it takes you out the back of the castle"

Inuyasha was frozen for a minute then dropped to floor to crawl under the bed. After a moment of hesitation & a spur of the moment thought he stood back up & placed both of his hands on Sesshomaru's face.

"Thank you"

He leaned forward & placed a simple kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. He hadn't meant for it to be as long as it was but he hadn't expected the demon's lips to be so damn...kissable. He was tempted to stick his tongue in the youkai's mouth but realized he had to get going. 3 minutes were definitely up & Kouga was going to give him hell. Reluctantly Inuyasha pulled back, smirked when Sesshomaru tried to follow him, winked & dove under the bed to escape just in time to avoid being spotted by whoever had come into the bedroom.

_**(All the right moves, hey)**_

~*~*~*~

Taisho stormed into his son's bedroom, set to launch into a lecture about how his son was acting very un-noble like but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru just standing there, back to the door.

"Sesshomaru...?"

The younger demon turned around to face him. Taisho noticed his eyes were slightly unfocused, dreamy, & a very slight smile was plastered to his face. "Yes, Father?"

The older youkai raised his eyebrow. "Are you...well?"

"Yes, Father"

"Well....that's good. Now come back into the ballroom. You've gotten your fair share of attention with your abrupt leave"

"Yes, Father"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sesshomaru actually giggled. "Yes, Father"

Taisho sighed. "No more wine for you tonight"

_**Yeah, we're going down....**_

~*~*~

Woot! I hope it didn't get too boring there. Even I got bored there for a moment so I had to cut out some things I had in mind. I don't think it was too torturous but of course I always look forward to you guys' feedback =]


	18. Fight for Love

Requested by a help review, I dedicate this to you, Chick =]

I do not own Inuyasha! (Unfortunately)

BlahBlahblahblahblahblah!

Inuyasha shut his car engine off & sighed tiredly, his furry ears drooping. It'd been a long week, handling customers, training the newbies dealing with his asshole of a boss, & then on top of that, his husband wanted a divorce.

The memories came flooding back: the arguing, breaking items, the name-calling, the way Sesshomaru had said he hated the hanyou....with so much passion.

_'No...no, there's no way we could be together this long & now he hates me. No way in hell'_

They had known each other since they were both mere toddlers & been dating for 4 years & been married for 6 years now (officially anyway. The Ring Pop he gave Sesshomaru when they were six, asking the demon if he'd marry him didn't count). Of course, with every relationship, there came complications & disagreements but none had ever turned out to be as vicious as the fight they'd had two weeks ago & never had the thought of divorce ever entered Inuyasha's mind.

_'I still want him....I still love him....'_

_**I'm ecstatic**_

_**I feel the magic**_

_**It's everlasting....**_

Pride reared its ugly head. If Sesshomaru wanted a divorce then he'd sign the papers. He could be stubborn as well, there wasn't any room for 2 stubborn men to be living in one apartment. It was Sesshomaru's fault anyway; if he'd stop acting like he knew everything & like he was so superior their lights wouldn't have gotten turned off, they'd have some food in the kitchen & maybe, just maybe, they could have a few rounds of sex instead of just collasping into bed & instantly falling asleep like they'd been doing for the past six months. After all, sex had always been their stress-reliever.

Inuyasha sighed again, resting his forehead againt the steering wheel. He wasn't going to deny that he loved Sesshomaru; he loved that demon more than anyone, even any deity, could understand & much more than words could descibe. But something had to give, this was just adding stress & irritation to their already hectic, stressful schedules.

The hanyou stepped out of his car & dragged himself up to their floor, intending on laying on the couch for a bit to ease his headache. Then he saw Sesshomaru sitting, typing furiously at his laptop, forehead creased in concentration.

_**I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night**_

_**With me**_

_**I see, it clearly....**_

"Hey...." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru only spared him a glance, pausing, then started typing again.

Inuyasha flopped onto the loveseat, sighing. "Look, Sessh---"

"I'm busy"

"Not enough to not listen"

"But enough to not care"

The half-breed gritted his teeth. "Just hear me out. I know you're upset with me but are you sure you want to go through with this? The money, the added stress, the regret aftwards will be worth it?"

Sesshomaru continued to type, staring at the monitor. "Pretty....damn....sure"

"What is it you want me to do, huh? Want me to get on my knees & beg you stay? Roll over & bear my belly? What is it, just tell me"

His demonic, soon-to-be ex-husband glared at him. "Begging & groveling is disgusting. It wouldn't change my mind. Now drop the matter"

"No, I care about you too much to just drop it. If you weren't so damn stubborn we wouldn't be going through this right now"

"If _I_ wasn't so damn stubborn?" Sesshomaru's eyes bore into his angrily, "If you had gotten the bills paid on time our lights would be on!"

"Well, hell, I'm sorry I had to give you the money for those damn books you need for class!"

"You have a job, Inuyasha! You pay the bills!"

"You also have a job, why didn't you pay for your own books?"

"Maybe it's because I took you out to dinner for our anniversary & someone had to get the most expensive plates!"

"This is getting us no where! The arguing has to end, Sesshomaru!"

The silver haired beauty took a deep breath & exhaled slowly, eyes drifting close. "There's no point in ending it if we won't be together anymore"

_**he dream you hear about**_

_**And never truly think it's realistic till it blows your mind**_

_**I never thought I could understand**_

_**I was searching me**_

_**And now I finally see....**_

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh, dropping his head & throwing away his pride. "Look....Sessh...I love you...& when that priest asked me do i want to be with you until death do us part & I said I do & damn it, I mean it"

Sesshomaru closed his laptop, the room going dark save for the electric candle on the kitchen counter, & stood. "Then die"

Blahblahblahblahblah.....blah blah

"Hello...?"

"Hey, Yasha, up for some pool tonight?"

"No, thanks, man"

"Aw, c'mon, I'll even let you put the cue ball anywhere you want so you can win"

"I'm good, thanks"

"....Still handling your business?"

"Yeah...he's serious about this"

_**I see that some people fight for love**_

_**They stick with it**_

_**Just can't quit it...**_

"When will it be finalized?"

"Sometime next week....God forbid"

"Get your man back, dude, he's too good to let slip through your fingers"

"Yeah....I know..."

"Then why such a defeated voice?"

"I mean...I want to keep him but....Miroku, I told him I wouldn't let him leave till death do us part & he told me to die then"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, man....I don't think there's anything I can do...."

_**Some people hide from love**_

_**They run from it, cause they don't want it**_

_**When you got a love and it's good like it should be**_

_**Makes you never wanna give it up....**_

"Well...since he's gay....maybe...he likes...chocolates? Jewelry? Getting a spa treatment?"

"He despises chocolates, jewelry makes his skin break out unless it's real & I can't afford real jewelry right now & he doesn't care for spas"

"Well, hell, Google it then. 'What do gay men like to get when they are upset?'"

Inuyasha smiled. "You're playing around while I'm being serious"

"No, man, I'm dead for real serious. You two have been together longer than I've been masterbating & that's saying a lot. I couldn't see either of you with another dude"

"Yeah, me either man. I love him too much so I definitely won't let him go that easily. But I don't know what to say to keep him with me"

"Wish I could help but I don't know either. But I'm telling you man...Google it"

_**Cause you know that some people fight for love**_

_**And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you....**_

~*Two Weeks Later~*

Inuyasha sat miserablly in the meeting room of Sesshomaru's lawyer's buildling, eyes, red from crying & lack of sleep, staring aimlessly down at the table, his arms wrapped around his middle, like he was holding himself together.

"....So you understand, Inuyasha? Inuyasha....? Sir?"

The hanyou nodded faintly, swallowing. "I understand" he whispered.

_**You're the reason, the air I'm breathing**_

_**So don't go leaving**_

_**Cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul....**_

"Good, now if you would, please, sign your initials here....& there....& here"

Inuyasha signed where he was asked & dropped the pen when he was done like it'd burned his fingers. "Are we done now?"

"Almost" Sesshomaru spoke up. Inuyasha's ears perked up hopefully then the demon dropped his wedding band on the table. The hanyou felt crushed.

_'So it's official....'_

Sesshomaru's lawyer cleared his throat. "Alright, we are done here. Have a nice day---"

"Shove it" Inuyasha grumbled, snatching the ring off the table, standing & walking out of the room only to go to his car & bawl.

_**I'm protective, of my blessings**_

_**Glad I kept it**_

_**I never really thought about the future till I saw my life....**_

.

..

...

....

.....

......

It's been 6 months. Six...loooong months without him. By now, most people probably would've been used to being without their spouse they'd divorced, but the pain knawed at him every single day at every single waking moment. With every day the pain just got worse & soon he stopped sleeping....lost his appetite....was put out on the streets for not paying his rent....lost his job...lost it all. The pain was so great, depression was an understatement. & everyday....it just got harder to bear until he finally came to a solution: he needed a rope & something that was high & strong enough to hold his body weight.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"Where's the strongest rope that you have?"

The sales associate took in his appearance & her eyes got very sad. "Next to the last shelf to your right, sir"

He nodded & quickly snatched a length of rope, tested it & noting it seemed strong enough, paid for it & left.

_'Maybe I should've just stolen it, considering I don't have anything to lose. Then again I don't need money either....'_

Then it began to rain.

_**Finding it's purpose**_

_**So very worth it**_

_**And now I know that love is really worth it....**_

_'Oh, awesome. Goes right along with my mood, good job God'_

He let his head sink between his shoulders. The rain used to feel kind of refreshing & light, now it was heavy & cold & after a while tears mingle the rain on his face. Suddenly he ran into someone.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry!"

He looked into beautiful brown, twinkling eyes & grumbled an apology. "Sorry, miss"

"Oh, it's no problem. Hey, aren't you cold out in this rain? Would you like an umbrella?"

"No"

"You sure? It's only 56 degrees out here & the rain only makes it---"

"I said no"

"Is this man bothering you?"

"No, no, dear, I was just asking him a question"

_'That voice!'_

Inuyasha swerved to look at the added person to he & the woman's conversation & his eyes shot wide like someone had hit him in the back of the head. "Oh my..."

The woman looked up at the other person who now had its hand around her waist. "Honey? Do you know this man?"

The hanyou's eyes overflowed with tears & he choked back a sob. "S-Sessho...."

_**And that's why, Some people fight for love**_

_**They stick with it**_

_**Just can't quit it....**_

Sesshomaru stood there, face impassive as if he were gazing at a boring painting, shifting the umbrella he was holding to the woman beside him. "Yes, he is...an associate I've known for a long while"

Inuyasha's heart absolutely dropped, as did his jaw. An associate he'd known for a while? More like, almost his whole life, not to mention he was his ex-husband!

"Oh, hello! I'm Kagome, Sesshomaru's wife, nice to meet you" the woman said, holding out her hand (AN: sorry Kag-haters. I don't care for her either but I need to make some sort of interesting twist).

"W-wife?" the half-breed questioned, not shaking her hand. She put it down hesistantly, her smile faltering slightly.

"Yes, we've been married for two months now. I'm a lucky woman"

_'Ya don't say.....'_

_**Some people hide from love**_

_**They run from it, cause they don't want it**_

_**When you got a love and it's good like it should be**_

_**Makes you never wanna give it up....**_

"Come, Kagome, it is time for us to be on our way" Sesshomaru said with no emotion in his voice.

"Ok, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name...?"

"It's....Inuyasha....."

"Oh, how nice. It's nice to have met yo---"

"Sesshomaru's ex-husband"

The woman froze for a moment, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

_**Cause you know that some people die for love**_

_**And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you...**_

"This man here used to be my husband three months ago....I took advantage of him & didn't show him just how much he meant to me...so he divorced me....three....long month ago....& I've regretted spending everyday without him.

"Sessho, honey, is he telling the truth?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru, who'd begun to walk past Inuyasha so his back was to them, did not respond at first. "Yes...he is telling the truth"

The small woman put her hands on her hips. "Were you hiding this from me or did you forget?"

"It was not important enough to tell you"

"Not important enough?" Inuyasha cried out, "Our 6 year marriage wasn't _important?_"

"Six years?"

"It is in the past, where it shall stay! Come, Kagome!"

_**It's hard to be, and good to keep**_

_**And once you're with it, it's hard to leave**_

_**You can't help but run wild with imagination**_

_**It'll change you life from wrong or right....**_

Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a level stare. "Why are you here anyway? To break us up? It will never happen. Sessho is straight now, he has no interest in men so what brings you here?"

Inuyasha squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "I ran into you by chance & damn it I'm glad I did because I sure as hell don't believe that you can just turn your gay button on & off like that. I still love that man & whether I have to follow you to where ever you are going or you give me another chance, I _will_ be yours again"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel, his eyes smoldering in annoyance & a little anger. "You will never be mine again. You had your chance, you should have told me then. I have moved on with my life, now you do the sam---"

"I told you six month ago that only death will seperate us & if I can't have you back in my life, Sesshomaru, I swear before God I'm going to hang myself. Matter of fact that's what I was going home to do before I ran into you two"

_**And then you'll touch, touch the sky,**_

_**And now I don't see how I made it though the night**_

_**But I see how there's some people who fight**_

_**Some people fight for love...**_

Surprised had Sesshomaru taking a few steps back, his eyes wide & confused. "Hang yourself? What would possess you to do such a thing?"

"The pain you left me with. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you & regret I let you get away from me. I have no money, no love, nothing to my name so I figured I should end my misery &, like you told me to do before our divorce was final, die"

"Sessho, let's go. He is in your past & I am your present & future. He had his chance, let the hobo rot---"

"Stay out of this bitch!" Inuyasha exploded, pointing a claw at her. She gasped in anger, mouth falling open.

"Sessho! Are you going to let him speak to me that wa---"

"Be silent, woman. I've grown so tired of your whiny voice..."

"What?"

_**They stick with it**_

_**Just can't quit it**_

_**Some people hide from love**_

_**They run from it, cause they don't want it.....**_

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "I don't know what possessed me to marry you. Maybe I thought the sex would be good, possibly to forget...Inuyasha...& how much I missed him...."

"We've taken you to hetero classes! You're having a lapse so let's go now"

"Leave. Go home, pack your things & be out by tomorrow morning. I'll have the divorce papers on your desk before lunchtime"

The woman screamed in frustration & left after Sesshomaru turned his back to her, his eyes sad. "I...apologize for the pain I've caused you, Inuyasha. I have thought about you everyday as well since we divorced & I regret terribly for treating you the way I did"

Inuyasha smiled, tears of happiness running down his face. "Promise you'll listen to me during our next argument?"

The demon hesitated & he laughed. "Ok, maybe that's taking it too far. But let's promise to not go to the extreme when we are angry with each other"

"That I can promise"

The half-breed stepped forward, cupped his love's face & let himself melt into the passionate kiss they shared. Then Sesshomaru pulled away, a look of disgust gracing his angelic features.

_**When you got a love and it's good like it should be**_

_**Makes you never wanna give it up...**_

"What?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Open"

Like a lapdog Inuyasha opened his mouth obediantly & Sesshomaru sprayed some peppermint freshener on his tongue. "Your breath smells like 4 day old pizza, feet & beer"

They both chuckled then Inuyasha reached into his pocket & took Sesshomaru's hand. "Thank you for accepting me back & I will do everything in my power to avoid confrontations like this in the future. I'm not perfect so I need you to work with me...."

Then the hanyou dropped to his knees & just like the first time Sesshomaru gasped & covered his mouth.

"& marry me again because I love you. So much"

A few tears trickled down the demon's face & he shuddered, taking a deep breath. "Yes. I will"

_**Cause you know that some people die for love**_

_**And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you.**_

& so....they lived happily ever aft---well, let's just say, they had a very good night ;D

*Cues sexy bow chicka bow wow music*

Whew! Hope I did ya proud, Chick! I didn't like the lyrics for this song; just too elementary but I love Elliot Yamin's voice. I'm surprised I got it all written in 2 hours & having strep throat . But minus a headache & having difficulty swallowing I don't feel all that bad. As always, review =D


	19. Three Peaches

Got a little inspiration back so I figured I should get to work on it before I lose this train of thought. Submitted by request, I hope you enjoy it, Pineapple =]

I do not own Inuyasha...though I do own an awesome Droid phone...not that I'm rubbing it in, I'm just saying o.O

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

He wasn't exactly sure when it started. He acknowledged it's presence somewhere around 13...that...heart-drop feeling that he was doing something wrong, that someone important wouldn't approve of him doing. He knew he was a sinner, that he never denied. He was about as close to perfection as Pluto was from the sun. But wasn't sin...evil? Did sin really feel this good?

_**There is no dream...**_

Oh, he'd tried to change. Maybe if he altered this, or didn't do that, or stopped talking to this person or didn't think about that, then maybe...just maybe he could get his life together. Of course, there was always someone down at the church two blocks from him that could most likely help him. They'd dedicated their lives to living the "straight & narrow", he was sure they could something to...

But...being completely honest with himself...he didn't want to change. He liked sinning; it felt good & no one got hurt over it, even feelings were spared (for the most part). But...someone, some_thing_ told him what he was doing was not right. Picking out selected things the pastor told the congregation, reading bits & peices of the Bible, Googling 'Is homosexuality a sin?' serveral times gave him a feeling that he needed to do something about this.

"If a man lies with a man like a man lies with a woman...it is an abomination..." Sesshomaru whispered.

_**So wake up run your lips across your fingers till you find...**_

What happened to the whole, God will never leave you nor forsake you? He'd been raised on Christian beliefs for as long as he could remember but as soon as he turned 13...everything was thrown into question...

Sesshomaru raised his head to stare at the hollow shell of himself in the mirror. Oh, man, he'd really let himself go. There was a point in time when he couldn't even go grocery shopping without some woman throwing herself at him or some guy trying to sweet talk him out of his pants. He still looked better than the average human but nothing like how he used to. The past few years hadn't been nice to him, questioning himself all the time.

There was one thing he was absolutely sure about: he was gay. Gay as a rainbow & pretty proud of it, actually. But it completely contradicted who he was brought up to be. He'd been struggling with some very tough questions that no one who considered themselves a certain religion, should ever have to wonder: "Is there really a God?" & "What if I'm worshipping the _wrong _God?". Each time he thought about those questions, his heart skipped in the most uncomfortable way.

"Homosexuality is...an abomination...a sin..."

_**Some scent of yourself that you can hold up high...**_

Sesshomaru lowered his weary, golden eyes again to the red, red liquid slowly being sucked down the sink. Homosexuals were still human which means God still loves them, right? He wouldn't leave nor forsake them just because they liked the same gender...right?

The demon frowned. Of course that was right. It was _man_ that contorted God's Word, putting words into His mouth & saying He hated gays. Nowhere did it say gays were hated by Him.

Hot tears gathered in his eyes & streamed down his cheeks for the umpteenth time. He was confused. He didn't want to change. After all those years of struggling to accept who he was when no one else would he finally loved who he was. No. God accepts who you are, no matter where you came from. He doesn't descriminate against race, gender, orientation, background, language, preferences...

_**To remind yourself that you didn't die **_

_**On a day that was so crappy whole and happy you're alive...**_

Everything in Sesshomaru rebelled against changing. He'd gotten this far just fine; God never struck him down for being who he was. But there were moments in church...when something just...clicked & felt _so_ right that it told him that everything he has been doing...was wrong...& everything he was...needed alterations.

A dizzying wave overtook him & he collasped to the floor, sitting on one buttock with his legs curled up beside him. Wouldn't be much longer anyway. He'd finally got the balls to cut himself deeply enough to really bleed & now...he just had to wait. For what? He wasn't sure.

_**And you seem so bruised and it's beautiful...**_

_'What is that noise...?'_

_Bang! Bang! Bangbangbang, SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!_

The inu-youkai faced the direction his name came from. All he could see was a door. Common sense would tell a person that someone _behind_ that door was calling to him but common sense had left Sesshomaru right along with his blood down the drain.

_"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" BANGBANGBANG! "SESSHOMARU!"_

"Naraku..." he managed to whisper.

Of course it would be Naraku, the guy he had had the biggest crush on since sophomore year in high school. Naraku was the most handsome men Sesshomaru had ever laid eyes on to date. Matter of fact he was the reason why Sesshomaru was on the school bathroom floor right now...

_**As it's reflecting off from you as it shines...**_

_"SESSHOMARU, I MEAN IT! OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

"How did you know...?" his voice was too soft to reach Naraku's ears but he didn't have the energy to raise his voice any higher

No one accepted him at school. Ever. No one accepted him in society, except other gay men, who were hard to come by in this community. & despite the Christian's motto that everyone was welcome with open arms & held no judgements against them, not even they accepted him. So if no one even tolerated your presence, what was the point of living? He knew he could never be with Naraku. That man probably had girls just waiting in line to date him. There's no way a man that fine could love men...

_"Yes, there's a guy in the bathroom & I think he's going to try to kill himself..."_

_**And you're in the bathroom carving holiday designs into yourself**_

_**Hoping no one will find you but they found you...**_

Naraku quickly gave the 911 operator the school name & address then added a, "Please, please, hurry".

Sesshomaru was suddenly overcome by extreme sadness. He was going to die a sinner. He hadn't even repented for the things he'd done or said or thought. At one point he questioned whether he believed in the after-life, whether he'd just sleep forever or sleep until Jesus came back &...then what? Be sent to hell for being gay?

"God..." he managed a whisper, "I...can't change who...I am. I couldn't just...be straight overnight & I'm...sorry, that's just who Iam but please...please don't punish me for being who I am..."

"SESSHOMARU!"

_**And they took you...**_

There was an extremely loud bang & then Naraku was standing there, panting & staring at sesshomaru with wide, red eyes. He tossed the desk he used to force the door open & quickly dropped to Sesshomaru's side. One look at the demon's wrist & he grimaced.

"Oh, Sessh..."

The inu-youkai smirked, closing his eyes. "I thought...maybe this was the best way...since I can't stop fucking up..."

"It is not the best way" Naraku growled, pulling him into his lap & rolling him, "Suicide is never the answer to your problems, Sesshomaru, you know that"

"There's nothing else t-to...live for..."

"You're wrong! There are plenty of things to live for, including me & the people that love you!"

Naraku tored his sleeve so that he could wrap it around Sesshomaru's wrist & applied pressure to it. Sesshomaru heaved a great sigh as if he was tired. "Including you? Hmm..."

"Yes, including me. You think I don't know about that crush you've had on me for what, 8 years now?"

The demon smiled slightly. "I suspected...you did. I know you're...not that oblivious"

"Damn skippy. So once you recover we'll go out on a date. Is that an insentive enough to get pass this?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded. 3 minutes later the paramedics arrived & they hauled Sesshomaru off to the hospital quickly.

_**And you somehow survived...**_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

_**There is no dream...**_

Sesshomaru groaned. As much as he'd like to open his eyes the room was just too damn bright.

"Morning, sunshine"

The inu-youkai let his eyes open a smidgen to see Naraku standing over his bed, hands behind his back.

"You were here all night?" he whispered.

Naraku shrugged. "Yeah. I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke up"

"Oh, how romantic" the youkai said sarcastically.

_**So wake up and if the holidays don't hollow out your eyes...**_

"Nooo..._this_ is romantic" the kumo revealed a bouquet of roses from behind his back, smiling proudly. Sesshomaru was a bit stunned; no one had ever given him flowers before (minus the girls that used to give him a handful of weeds for Valentine's Day in elementary school).

"Oh...wow, thanks, Naraku"

"Not a problem. Figured it might cheer you up a bit" he set the flowers on Sesshomaru's bedside table. "So how do you feel?"

"Alright"

"Want to explain what possessed you to do what you did last night?"

The demon looked away. "No...maybe another time"

_**Then press yourself against whatever you find **_

_**To be beautiful and trembling with life...**_

"Alright, I understand. So...about the crush you have on me..."

"What about it?"

"Will you take me up on that date?"

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder. "I guess"

"You guess?"

He smiled. "Yes. I will"

"That's more like it. Now I demand you get to work on recovering so I can wine & dine you"

_**Because I'm so happy you didn't die...**_

After a kiss to the forehead & a wink Naraku was gone & Sesshomaru was left in silence. Ok, so maybe suicide was bit too much. Maybe...he should have just fallen down a flight of stairs or something...

That made him chuckle then he sighed happily. The Bible says that whosoever believes in Him shall have everlasting life & of course he did believe in Him so it wasn't like he was going to hell right? A warm feeling in his heart told him he was right & he gently fingered the roses, humming & smiling.

.

..

...

Ok, so a bit different. I know religion & suicide are touchy subjects, I felt like this was the only thing that could really bring across what this song meant to me. Very poetic & just touched something in my heart, I'm glad it was suggested to me. By the way the artists name is Neutral Milk Hotel. Review =]


	20. Can't Be Tamed

*Takes a deep breath* I'm always game for trying something different so I'm going to try & tackle a Miley Cyrus song *dodges the chairs, desks, rotten tomatoes & lettuce* Hey, whoa whoa! It's got a nice little theme to it so bear with me! D=

I do not own Inuyasha

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A tall, dark figure melted from the shadows, out of the carriage & everyone sort of froze & edged away. They knew that one wrong move could end their lives or wind them up in some place worse than hell. The figure slowly walked inside the building, towards the cowering imp of a man.

_**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy**_

_**Have to get my way, 24 hours a day**_

_**'Cause I'm hot like that...**_

"Ah, M-M-M-Mr. Naraku, i-i-it's nice to s-see you again. H-how may I h-h-h-help you?"

This Naraku man, with such an evil aura about him, was quiet before he answered in a low baritone growl, "Bring me your best whore"

"W-w-well as you know, sir, we house the best. I would definitely be happy to show you some of them, if y-you like"

Naraku simply nodded & the imp waved his hand & turned on his heel, taking them up the stairs.

"W-we got a new shipment of whores from the East. They call themselves Americans but I've never heard of the country they come from, much less where that country is but they look decent enough though very very pale. We've a-also discovered some dark skinned people with thick lips & some people with the strangest clothing-ah, here is our shipment of pale skins"

_**Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention**_

_**Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s**_

_**'Cause I'm built like that...**_

Naraku scanned the jail cell-like room they were in; a room about the size of a typical living room with iron bars to keep them in said room. The pale-skins looked very dirty & unattractive in Naraku's eyes. Their distasteful limp, dirty blond hair turned him off for some reason.

"Next" he ordered the imp who nodded nervously.

"This is our shipment of dark skins. I think they are simply called blacks"

These so-called black people were athletic, lean, tall people. Even the women looked strong, which Naraku didn't particularly care for; he didn't want his whore to even look defiant. .

"Next"

"Y-yes, sir. This is our last shipment from the East. I'd have to look in our documents to see what they were called again..."

The people in this cell were like a reddish brown, though more red version of the black people with much wider nostrils & dark silky hair. Naraku quickly found a man & a woman with the best body & features & snapped his fingers, pointing to them. The imp that was guiding him around these cells clapped his hands twice & two workers opened the cell & pulled Naraku's picks out, tied their hands in front of them & gave Naraku the ends of the rope so that it looked like a leash.

_**I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands**_

_**They try to change me but they realize they can't...**_

"Would that be all, Mr. Naraku or woul-" the imp started.

"No. I'm sure you have the best natives"

"Y-y-yes, sir, we do, but no women. Our women have either been sold, let go because they'd been played with many times or died"

"Then show me what you have"

"Uhhh...yes, sir"

The imp led him to the West wing of the building & led him through the sparse selection of Japanese men.

"& you claim to only have the best, Jaken?"

"W-well, yes, M-m-Mr. Naraku, sir"

"All these men look pitifully disgusting. Is this it?"

"Well...no, sir..."

"Then show them to me!" Naraku shouted, impatient.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you see, s-sir, we have one m-m-more but he is of a d-demon blood & very defiant & powerful"

Naraku gave Jaken a glare that reminded the imp why everyone was so afraid of him. Jaken sqeaked & clapped his shaky hands once & a worker appeared.

_**And every tomorrow is a day I never planned**_

_**If you're gonna be my man, understand...**_

"Give me the key to the Butterfly Chamber"

The worker's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "The Butterfly Chamber? Why ever would you take this man ther-"

"Just give them to me! Now!"

The worker handed Jaken the keys & disappeared from sight. Jaken sighed. "This way, please"

Naraku snapped his fingers, giving the rope to two workers that appeared who nodded to him, agreeing to watch his soon-to-be slaves for him. He followed Jaken down a winding dark tunnel, through two metal doors, one opening horizontally & the other opening vertically, past a heavy, air compressed door with a wheel one had to turn to open & past a barrier before Jaken finally stopped, punched in some numbers on the security keypad & unlocked the door before them.

Naraku thought this was all a bit much but kept his comment to himself.

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't**_

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed...**_

Jaken slowly beckoned him in once the door was open & after adjusting to the darkness, Naraku followed. The room was so vast the kumo couldn't see the other side of the room. ( Approximately the size of a football field, to give you a visual). But in the middle of the room, suspended from a contraption that held the arms & legs up, belly facing the floor, a demon raised its head slowly, silver hair twinkling in the spotlight which hung above it.

"That...M-Mr. Naraku...is Sesshomaru-sama. He has been with us for 200 years but is so dangerous we prefer if you...did you business...in here rather than take him home"

_**If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions**_

_**I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya**_

_**Or tell ya to get to hell...**_

A deep, rolling thunder of a growl emitted from this Sesshomaru fellow. As Naraku slowly walked forward, he noted the silky silver hair, the fierce golden eyes, & violet cresent moon on the forehead... a muzzle-type contraption blocked Sesshomaru's face from view, from the bridge of his nose & attached to the collar around his neck. Naraku kneeled, smirking.

"My, my. Aren't you pretty?"

The growl grew louder, those golden eyes flashing with fury.

"Oh, you don't like being called pretty? Do you prefer I call you gorgeous? Beautiful? Or do you like something different...say...cute?"

Sesshomaru snarled, seemingly struggling to get out of the contraption he was in which jingled the chains that held it all together. Naraku stood & inspected it. A thick, maybe the length of his hand, chain held Sesshomaru up from the floor which was clasped onto a ring from the back of the vest-type leather the demon was wearing. The leather extended down his back & down to his feet which were covered also & chained to the floor [AN: though he is still suspended. The chain just prevented movement]. His arms were also wrapped in the latex-like leather & pulled up painfully behind his back & the cuffs he wore was attached to the thick chain hanging from the cieling. All in all it looked kind of like an arousing picture of BDSM.

_**I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged**_

_**If you can understand this, we can make some magic**_

_**I'm on like that...**_

"Take him down" Naraku commanded.

"U-umm...Mr. Naraku..."

"Is there a problem Jaken?"

"N-n-no, sir, it's just that-"

"Then take...him...down"

Jaken gulped audibly & hesistantly approached Naraku, the key to unlock the contraption jingling nervously. "Sir, I am not authorized t-to unlock him. Whosoever decides to have their way with him m-m-must take him down themselves"

"Oh, fine" Naraku growled impatiently, snatching the keys from him. Jaken hurridly bowed & with a quick, "E-e-enjoy yourself", sprinted out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"Knock when you are done!" he hollered from the other side of the door. The kumo rolled his eyes & set to work on unlocking the still growling demon. First he unlocked the youkai from the thick chain that suspended him from the floor. Sesshomaru grunted as he landed on his belly, which caused Naraku to smile. Just as he set Sesshomaru's arms & legs free, a thought something along the lines of, "Oh shit maybe I shouldn't have..." crossed his mind & then somehow he ended up on his back, Sesshomaru's furious golden eyes glaring down at him, snarling. Thankfully the muzzle was still on, preventing him from biting. Naraku cleared his mind of the fear & smirked, turning his hands palms up.

"I think you are smart enough to realize I'm not the one who locked you up. I could have fun with you with that muzzle on so it's your choice whether you want me to take it off for you"

_**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know...**_

After a few heavy moments of silence (save the rumbling growl from Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru shifted his weight so that Naraku's arms were free. The kumo reached up slowly & gently unlocked & unclasped the muzzle, slowly pulling it off. While this was happening Sesshomaru stared at him very closely, eyes burning with subdued anger...or was it lust? Naraku's heart skipped a beat as he revealed the rest of the inu-youkai's face. He was gorgeous! Straight, little nose that complimented his face, kissable lips, though dry (Naraku didn't mind that too much; he would wet them in a few minutes), strong, high cheekbones...the spider had to wonder why the hell would someone cover up such a face, even if it was belonging to someone dangerous.

"I bet that feels nice having this thing off" Naraku said softly, wishing he could touch the demon's face. He would've but he didn't want to pull back a bloody nub.

The demon's eyes narrowed a bit, like he confused by the statement. Then he licked his lips slowly which grew into a yawn & Naraku couldn't help but stare warily at his fangs...though that tongue was long enough to put dirty thoughts into his mind, not to mention how sensuous he looked licking his lips.

"As much as I like staring at you, I didn't come here to do just that, you know" Naraku murmured, reaching up slowly to finger Sesshomaru's hair. The demon growled & leaned away from the hand.

"Though I've love to take advantage of you I prefer to have your cooperation to make this easier."

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_

_**Baby by now you should know...**_

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at him & crawled backwards off the kumo then tried to rise into a standing position to walk but after 200 years of not walking the youkai collasped, finding his legs too weak to carry him so suddenly & found himself in the spider's arms, held to his chest.

"I've noticed you haven't spoken a word since I've been in here. Do you choose not to speak or have you forgotten?"

Sesshomaru pushed him away, growling, & tried to stand again, only to fall again. Naraku chuckled as the youkai lay growling in frustration & crawled over to him, looking down at his lovely face.

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't...**_

"Answer me this: why are you contained in a secured dungeon of a whorehouse?" the spider asked quietly. The beautiful man gave him the closest thing Naraku could expect to a soft look & it almost seemed like he'd answer then he shook his head once, turning up his nose in a hauty way.

Naraku smiled. "Despite my curiosity I'm not here to interrogate you so if you would, be a good boy & lay down..."

Sesshomaru snarled suddenly, crouching into a defensive stance that had one of Naraku's eyebrows lifting.

"So you'd fight before you'd let me play with you. Very well"

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed...**_

The kumo set into a crouch & coiled the muscles up in his legs before charging for Sesshomaru, tackling him to the floor fairly easily. The demon snarled & snapped his jaws at the spider's neck to which Naraku leaned away from just in time. Something clicked in Naraku's mind & it made him frown. He had no clue how to subdue this demon. I mean, sure, he could beat him senseless but he wanted Sesshomaru to be (very) conscious to enjoy what he would to do him so that wasn't an option. If only he had some sort of drug to relax him or something. Or do something to him that would turn him on-_DING!_ A light bulb flashed in Naraku's mind & he leaned forward quickly to graze his fangs against Sesshomaru's neck.

_**I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way**_

_**I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA...**_

At first Sesshomaru continued struggling, searching for a soft spot on Naraku to bite but then when Naraku applied more pressure to that neck he moaned quietly, moving his head to give him more room.

_'So his neck is his pleasure spot...'_

_**Don't change me...**_

He began to roughly kiss the pale column of neck, from right below the ear to the base & then the other side, pulling pleasurable growls from the youkai under him. Slowly, Naraku stripped Sesshomaru of the bondage vest as well as his own kimono & kissed down his chest, stopping to suck on both nipples, fonding the opposite one & moving down to his belly which he licked like his favorite peice of candy.

_**Don't change me...**_

Sesshomaru twisted his claws in Naraku's hair & closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. It'd been far too long since he'd gotten any! Naraku peeled the leather pants off the inu-demon & slowly stroked the pale smooth inner thigh. Being seme, he didn't much care for the idea of such a uke-action like giving blowjobs but he was curious as to what the beautiful man tasted like.

Pushing his discomfort aside, he slowly took the dick in his mouth, swallowing it inch by inch. The more the swallowed, the more Sesshomaru panted & the more he liked it. Once he reached his limit he wrapped his right hand around the base & bobbed his head up & down, increasing the suction as he rose. Sesshomaru growled in lustful pleasure, arching his back & pulling Naraku's hair. The kumo didn't mind; as a matter of fact he liked his hair to be pulled. Nothing turned him on more than a dominant uke.

_**Don't change me...**_

When he felt his hair being tugged a moan slipped, sending a vibration through Sesshomaru. From the way the youkai's legs kept shaking, he was nearing his climax.

_'Better get my fill before he nuts. I'll tolerate giving a blowjob but cumshots are out of the question!'_

Just as Sesshomaru stilled, his muscles hard, Naraku drew back & smirked at the beautiful, furious face that raised to look at him. Sesshomaru had too much pride to actually let the disappointed whimper pass through his lips but his eyes grew hot with frustration all the same.

_**Don't change me**_

_**(I can't be tamed)...**_

"Don't worry, beautiful, you'll cum soon enough" Naraku said in a quiet voice, raising the inu-youkai's legs onto his shoulders & thrusting his dick into his tight ring of muscle. Sesshomaru's eyes first widened then rolled back & a pleasured groan ripped from his throat. The effort to keep himself still while the man under him adjusted to his size made Naraku's arms shake. He felt deliciously wonderful!

_'Sweet Jesus, let him hurry up & adjust so I can just bang him already!'_

_**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know...**_

Finally, much to Naraku's relief, Sesshomaru rolled his hips to signal that he was ready & immediately the kumo thrust his hips quickly, groaning from the pleasure & the burn from his muscles to keep up with his sexual appetite. The beauty beneath him hissed, groaned, yelled, growled, & moaned his pleasure, his hands & lower jaw trembling from the satisfation Naraku was giving him. Once he finally came Sesshomaru dug his claws into Naraku's shoulders & opened his mouth to scream yet no sound was emitted (Naraku was very proud of the fact that he could cause someone to cum so good they couldn't even scream).

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_

_**Baby by now you should know...**_

The kumo collasped beside the inu-youkai was struggled to catch his breath. He wanted to keep going; his sexual appetite wasn't even _near _being satisfied but the muscles in his legs were cramping. He was too tired to try to massage it out though. Sesshomaru panted where he lay, his eyelids half-open & glazed over.

"So...now that I've shown you where you belong & you seemed to really enjoy it I'm going to buy you & those red-skinned beings, take all three of you home & establish my authority over you whores" Naraku said arrogantly, "You were pretty vocal though you didn't say my name. That'll change when we get hom-"

Sesshomaru tiredly sat up, his golden orbs regarding Naraku with something very similar with annoyed amusement. Naraku sat up also. He felt like the inu-youkai was challenging him.

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't...**_

"Something you want to say to that?" the kumo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The youkai stood & smirked, flipped his hair & walked away from Naraku, to the door leading out the chamber. Naraku wasn't sure what he was doing so he continued to sit there on the floor. Sesshomaru knocked three times on the chamber & the door opened to produced one of the workers.

"Are you done, sir?" she asked & Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. Have someone from headquarters sedate & tie him up" he commanded & she bowed & left.

The youkai turned to the kumo still sitting on the floor, his mouth open at hearing the youkai's voice, not to mention hearing he had basically been set up. Sesshomaru smirked again.

_**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)...**_

"Thank you for stopping by & indulging me, Mr. Naraku. Even I have to admit it was pretty good"

"W-wait, wait! What's going on? You were tied up &...&...I'm this whorehouse's best customer! You're only good enough to be under me!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, accepting the rube from a servant that materialized from the shadows & stepped beyond the chamber door. "From time to time I allow myself to be tied up & I act as if as if I had been that way for 200 or so years & let the man or woman ravish me. It's quite exciting, as you will see considering you'll be locked up up for a time. As I said earlier it was good but...

_**I can't be tamed"**_

& with that the inu-youkai closed the chamber door & locked it.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Ta-da & voila! Took me a while to get it right but I think it's close enough to what I was aiming for. After such a long absence from this story I've concluded...I'm bored of it now so I think I'll set it as complete. There are a lot of good songs out there I'd like to write a story for but personally I don't feel like doing songfics anymore. Not for now anyway. I have my sights set on a brand new story so look for it since I haven't decided on a title. Review! =]


	21. Author's Note

My flash drive suddenly died & unfortunately 3 stories I was working on were on it. If anyone knows how I can recover the shit I have on it I would GREATLY appreciate it if you'd let me know.

So…sorry for any disappoints or letdowns. I'm pretty fucking pissed my damn self, considering I should have backed them up onto my new laptop. But what's done is done. I just hope I can get my stories off the stupid thing.


End file.
